Pledge to a Viking
by FairytaleAmber
Summary: This was my entry for The Exchange Fiction Contest. I decided that a re-make of Definitely Dead was in the cards. The request from tj6james was for a stronger Sookie and a non-sappy Eric. Canon is non-existent here other than some characters and places. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_Synopsis:_**

 ** _Sookie Stackhouse is weary of crying herself to sleep every night over the loss of Eric Northman. Grudgingly, she revealed their time together during his curse. After the Mickey fiasco, a wall of silence rose from Eric. The pain of his avoidance forces Sookie to move on. But try as she might, his presence is still alive and well within her heart. In an attempt to get Eric off her mind, Sookie consents to go on a date with John Quinn._**

 ** _Eric has heard every last detail from Pam and other trusted Supes from his Area, all about who he was when the witch's curse was in place. Eric was meticulous in his investigation, how he acted while with Sookie and how his Telepath responded. Eric knows that Sookie is in love with him, or at least the watered down version of himself, and he admits to feeling the same for her. Eric intends to propose a blood bond for the first time in his long existence. Will Sookie accept?_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _"…_** ** _I can't wait to taste her tits…"_**

Sookie strained to add yet another layer to her already tattered shields. She had been an absolute wreck since Eric regained his memories, and tonight was testing her strength.

Quinn was pleasant enough, minus his thoughts about her body and his imagination about what he would do with her. Not unattractive, Quinn was muscled like a pro wrestler, had some blindingly white teeth and a head Sookie was sure he had buffed to a shine every day.

She never had to pretend to have a good time with Eric, it was so easy. They were so easy. Sookie trusted Eric, even though he had left her high and dry once the curse was broken. Now here she was in a vain attempt to forget all about him. Smile, nod, pretend she didn't want to see Eric's long straight hair and handsome features staring back at her.

"I attended Tulane on a football scholarship. Top of my class. I won a few Championships for the U." Quinn's grin was wide as he vainly laid out his accomplishments. Not that there was anything amiss with that, but Sookie found his smugness boring.

Sure, Eric Northman was arrogant in his own right. But he never had to list his endeavors of glory. He had a quiet power to him that was more than enough to send even the more ferocious being scampering into the night. Eric was a force to be reckoned with.

"Where did you go to college?" Quinn asked. The image of her in his head assaulted her and quickly snapped her back to the present. His behavior, even silent was downright revolting for a first date. The newness of her slight attraction to Quinn wavered even further out to sea. At this rate, Sookie would never call him again.

Quinn was very well aware that Sookie was a telepath. Was he doing this on purpose?

Sookie kept a blank expression as she continued to sip her water. Quinn never saw her right hand slip across the surface of the table and fist the stem of her red wine glass. The dark crimson liquid exploded from goblet and landed with a shocking force all over Quinn's shiny bald head. Sookie knew that the patrons, as well as the employees of the fancy steakhouse that surrounded them would take notice of his actions.

Setting down her red wine glass in an attempt at being lady-like, Sookie smiled sweetly at Quinn.

"We didn't have money for college." She answered, shooing away the fantasy of embarrassing him in front of a large group of people. "I've been working since I was sixteen to keep my Gran and me afloat." Sookie responded conversationally. She was damn proud of herself to have been able to be the support they'd needed. Without her, Gran would have lost the farmhouse and been forced to live with Jason at her parents old place.

Sookie couldn't imagine that scenario going over well with her very self-absorbed brother, Jason.

Quinn frowned. "Well, now that you work for vampires the money you earn from those damn blood suckers should supply you with a better living." Quinn didn't hide his negative assessment of her clothing, he thought that she probably dressed herself in thrift store rags.

Sookie held her tongue, her patience was wearing very thin but she was determined to be the bigger person and not fly off the handle.

Quinn gazed was back on Sookie's face as he continued eat his foot. "You know Sookie, you should really upgrade your current standards. New clothes, perhaps an education. Although with your GPA," he chuckled. "I can't imagine what school would accept you. But that is where money can come into play." Quinn paused again, his brow furrowed as Sookie seethed silently across the table. "Unless, of course you blow through your paycheck on frivolous things. Too much ice cream, maybe."

"Excuse me." Sookie spat. Putting a stop to Quinn's offensive innuendos on her lifestyle. "You don't know me or my life. Don't sit there and judge me because you have some fancy college degree. Whatever they taught you at the school, it most certainly wasn't manners."

Quinn's eyebrows shot up in actual surprise. Sookie scowled in his direction. Did he really assume she would sit here and be treated like a doormat, no wonder the weretiger was still single. At least Quinn had the decency to look ashamed for a moment.

"Sookie, I'm sorry, okay." He rubbed his large paw at the back of his neck and over the top of his head. Was he petting himself?" Sookie shuttered, she would never pet a cat again. "I assumed you liked my honesty. I don't know any other way."

"Explains then why you are single." Sookie spoke her previous thought as leaned over to the other chair and snatched up her gold sequined clutch.

Damn it, another let down. Why was every guy she ever met some kind of loser, stalker or completely unavailable?

"Wait, don't go. Forget I said anything." Quinn grabbed her wrist in a desperate plea, Sookie stilled as the face of an unknown male vampire appeared in Quinn's mind.

 ** _"…_** ** _find out what Sophie-Ann is up to. Everything! Now I hear reports of a telepath in the Viking's area…get her to heel…I wish to avail myself of her talents…don't give a fuck what Northman will do…he'll meet the true death come the take-over…"_**

Sookie gasped and tried to break free of Quinn's touch, she couldn't stand this charade anymore.

"Let go of me." Sookie whispered in a sharp tone that brokered no argument. Quinn released her and sat back in the leather booth, his mind scrambled for something to keep her happy.

"Don't call me again, ever!" Sookie stood, sending her chair screeching backwards against the wood floors. She needed to get out, get away from Quinn. He was dangerous. Not only to her and this mysterious vampire with dark hair but to Eric.

Sookie all but ran to the lobby and toward the front doors. Keeping her head high she heard Quinn curse after her. The last thought she got from him was fear that De Castro would kill him, or stick him down in the pits to fight again for losing a foothold on Sookie's cooperation. Then Quinn's brain pattern changed into a more devious thought process. He would spin the story of the lost telepath to someone else being to blame, but who?

Finally through the smoky glass doors Sookie was whisked into the cool night. It was the end of August in Louisiana, a time of cooler late night breezes easing off July's humid temperatures.

Shit. Sookie hadn't driven here, Quinn had brought her. Looks like she needed a ride. Sookie groaned, a taxi would cost her a pretty penny. Jason was out, probably drunk by now. There was no way she would call Bill. Sookie glanced around the almost bare parking lot, she was in Shreveport. Maybe Pam or Eric could…

NO!

Don't go there. Eric was no longer interested in her. He had been absent in her daily life ever since she told him about their time together. Sookie inhaled the night air to clear her head and took out her cell phone to find a taxi company.

"Hello, Sookie." Eric's smooth voice floated behind her. She closed her eyes and exhaled, closing her cell.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" Even in her most vulnerable times, he was there. Waiting for her. Sookie turned to see Eric standing next to a large tree. His silhouette showed nothing but his extraordinary outline of a vampire in control. His arms across her chest, as if he had been waiting for her.

"Waiting for my beautiful telepath to come to me." He spoke, his words measured and resolute.

Was he serious?

"Who are you calling?"

"Oh," Sookie looked down at her cell. "A cab, I can't very well assume that handsome Sheriff's will always be around to save the day."

"Hmm, and what do you need saving from this time, my Sookie?" Eric questioned.

That was the second time Eric had said my, maybe it was her imagination. Sookie was still shaken up about how to tell Eric about Quinn's thoughts.

"A ride from the heel, toe express." Sookie replied seriously, she kept her face blank so as not to give away the joke.

Eric was confused, the vampire gazed down Sookie's bare tanned legs to her black peep toe pumps. Then just to be through, his scrutiny simmered back up and over every inch of her body, finally coming to a rest on her face. His eyes were smoldering and then surprising Sookie for the second time tonight, he threw his head back and laughed heartily.

He was stunning. Golden hair blowing in the slight breeze. A dazzling sapphire button up shirt was open at the collar and tucked into a pair of snug fitting dark denim. Black boots encased his large feet as he shifted from his outburst. Eric would give a GQ model a run for his money in the looks department. He was utterly divine.

"Well, I would hate to have you injure those delectable legs of yours in pursuit of… _home_. Please allow me to escort you." Eric smiled and walked to Sookie. Holding out his hand to her, Sookie took it gratefully. Their connection sent jolts of lighting and awareness through her hand and throughout her body. Sookie had never been effected this way by another person.

Eric may have saved Sookie from taxi fare tonight but his cool touch refreshed her with so many memories of their easy rapport. She needed to remember that Eric wasn't anywhere near the ballpark in her emotional level for him. He liked her, sure, that was easy to see but what was after that like for him? Sookie hadn't a clue. And just like a guy, she was sure that he didn't want to be recapped of the matters that faced them and their very complicated relationship.

For now, Sookie would accept a ride in Eric's beautiful blood red Corvette and dream of the moment she locked out the outside world slip into a relaxing hot bath. A place where she could wash off the bad date with Quinn and find her equilibrium once more.

Sookie would reflect on Quinn's revelations and how to approach Eric of the possible danger, he absolutely needed to know, but not tonight.

Making decisions about your life, Sookie discovered, was always easier when you started at ground zero. And that place happened to be her 1920's claw foot bathtub. Maybe she was running away from another complication or maybe she just needed some direction. Some assurances in her life.

Vanilla scented candlelight called to her. The heat would dance around the bathroom as slow sensual music engulfed her remaining senses and then she would wash away her troubles down the drain.

"I can't imagine what you are thinking of but I hope it's me." Eric bent down and purred in Sookie's ear. She had caught herself a little too late in the unintentional sigh of her relaxation time. Without any thought at all, Sookie had settled nicely against Eric's side. Sookie thought that she needed to play this right with Eric, but her evening with Quinn left her a bit raw.

Sookie knew some familiar flirting with Eric Northman would bring her self-esteem back to rights.

"Oh, you know. Ready to wash the night's bad date off and slip into a nice relaxing tub. Do you ever do that? Just drown your cares away?" Sookie smirked as they continued to Eric's car which was parked around the side of the restaurant away from packed lot. Heaven forbid they dent or scratch the finish, there would be hell to pay from a very ancient Viking vampire!

Eric unlocked the doors with his key fab and opened the elegant sports car's passenger side door. "I can't say that I have, but you my Sookie could turn me into a believer." Eric wiggled his eyebrows and assisted Sookie into the low slung seat before closing her door.

Settled quickly, the engine roared to life and they were off into the night. The power of the Corvette vibrated Sookie's ass and thighs as Eric picked up speed when they merged on the highway. It was exhilarating. The world zoomed by, leaving the occupants in the vehicle exactly where they needed to be.

With each other.

Sookie giggled.

"Something amuses you, lover." Eric asked. The name sent a stone dropping deep her belly.

 _Calm down, he had call you that once before the curse. It doesn't mean a thing. You got mad at him, but we both know you loved it. So just relax!_

Sookie cleared her throat. "I was remembering when you drove me home before and how your skills were less than desirable. I thought you were gonna kill me in a head on collision or something." Sookie laughed.

Eric raised one brow and looked over at Sookie. "And that charming thought…pleases you?"

"No, not at all. I was just thinking, I'm twenty-five. What a Grandma thing to say! I am sitting next to the most powerful vampire in all of Louisiana who would absolutely protect me against something as trivial as a car wreck."

Sookie smiled and nestled deeper into the buttery leather seat. She loved this car. It was flashy, full of zip and matched its owner to a tee. Hmm, probably because she was in love with the said owner.

 _Don't go there!_

Eric picked up her hand, bringing the back of it to his mouth. He inhaled, his brow furrowing a bit before he kissed it gently.

"You are safe with me Sookie. I will do everything I can to keep you from harm." Eric spoke with such conviction, his words spread a sweet warmth through her chest.

"Thank you, I appreciate all you have done for me. It's more than I could ever repay you." Sookie said sincerely. In the past, she may have been childish and snarky toward Eric and his gestures. Lord knows she was still all those things. But Gran raised her to show gratitude and damn it, she would prove to Eric she was not an ungrateful child.

Eric's large hand squeezed Sookie's. "The pleasure is all mine, however there are several problems I need to solve to ensure you remain out of trouble. At the very least, most of the mischief that plagues you could be completely curbed under my protection."

"I don't understand, what are you saying?" Sookie asked. Eric placed her hand on his thigh, covering it with his own he gave it another squeeze in reassurance.

"Before the incident with Hallow and her coven, I was deep in making arrangements." Eric paused as if looking for the right words.

"Sookie, I have never felt inclined to ask what I am about to ask you. Long ago, before the Great Revelation if any inclination over something I wanted surfaced, I simply would have moved forward and taken it. Instead I have been patient. Please, all I ask is that you consider what I say before you respond." Eric turned off the highway, heading out toward the lake.

"I have no idea what you're getting at Eric. Just spit it out." Sookie coaxed.

The Corvette pulled to a stop under a large Oak tree, illuminated by the half-moon. The leaves and branches looked like a pixie had outlined the shrub with silver paint. It was lovely and peaceful.

"Let us walk, it is a good night." Eric said before opening his side of the car and easing out. For such a tall guy, he moved with a dancer's ease. Graceful. Sookie opened her door and swung her legs out. Eric was standing there, reaching out for her with an upturned palm.

Something was different about him tonight, Sookie thought. Eric was, as always drop dead gorgeous. His killer smile, blue eyes and that golden mane of hair. Sookie's finger itched to run her hands through the strands. Power and agility oozed from every pour and hovered around the vampire like a faithful follower. His eyes gave away a hint of uncertainty when Sookie did not immediately take hold of his offered hand.

Eric was nervous.

By God, what in the world could he have to say that could make him act so out of character? She was used to Eric being cocky and high handed. Not that he had lost any of those attributes but here was suggestion of just how much this conversation meant to him. Why had he really been there at the restaurant tonight?

To be honest, Sookie assumed he had followed her. Maybe he had. But she was not about to throw a tantrum in front of Quinn, he wanted to talk….with her.

This was good. Eric's usual M.O. was to come around and demand the use of her telepathy or a not so delicate clue that he wanted to fuck her. Sookie's heartbeat raced a bit. Whatever happens in this conversation could change the rest of her life.

Alright, cool your jets. For all you know he has another job for you.

Clasping Eric's offered hand, they walked in silence through the brush and braches of the thinner trees. The summer had been very dry. Turning most of the plant life from a lush green to golden. The moonlight gave the surrounding underbrush an even paler lime color. A clearing opened before them as Eric led her to the sandy shoreline where the lake lapped lazily at the beach.

A quilt of soft looking fabric had been laid out, tea lights surrounded the edges and danced with the wind. Looking up at Eric with a questioning brow Sookie didn't want to ask the obvious question. But how could she hold back?

"I am setting a tone for us." Eric said with a serious look in his eyes.

"Why not my home. Or your place?" Sookie asked with a touch of curiosity.

"I did not want to risk that I could anger you with my words. Allowing you to rescind my invitation before I explained myself fully." Eric spoke in a measured tone, gauging Sookie's response.

Sookie gasped. "I wouldn't have done that." Eric raised a brow to that comment and Sookie closed her eyes, remembering a time when she had done that very thing.

After Eric and Bill had saved Sookie from all those Weres who were hell-bent on capturing her and ultimately killing her. In Sookie's defense, she was over-cooked from the recent fall out that had been her relationship with Bill.

But rescinding their invitation after defending her was probably considered rude in most circles.

"Okay, I get why you are doing this _here_." Sookie acknowledged with a slight nod to the comfortable looking blanket. She didn't feel the need to apologize to Eric for her previous behavior. At the time, Sookie had felt justified for rescinding both Bill and Eric's access to her home. Sookie was determined to move forward, not rehash the past.

An easy smile spread over Eric's lips. If he expected an apology from Sookie, he sure didn't show it.

"Come, sit." Eric tugged at Sookie's hand as he helped her sit down on the quilt. No sharp bumps of rocks or poking little sticks jabbed into her behind. Eric had gone the extra mile and padded the quilt for additional coziness. A very wise man indeed.

"Would you care for some wine? Chocolate?" Eric asked, producing a dark colored wicker picnic basket.

Sookie laughed, "My, oh my. You have come prepared tonight."

Eric preened under Sookie's praise as he handed her a glass of Cabernet. "To your health, lover."

Taking a sip, Sookie closed her eyes and savored the bold fruit flavors that glided along her tongue. Eric had done well. Extremely well, Sookie made a note to not underestimate his plans.

Opening her lids halfway, she felt like a satisfied cat. All Sookie required was a good stretch and then she could curl against her Viking for a long peaceful sleep. Screw that bathtub, there was always tomorrow.

Sookie grinned as she watched Eric smirk turn predatory. "Good?" he asked huskily.

"Mmm, hmm." She responded.

"Excellent, now try this." Eric held up a large chocolate covered strawberry and proceeded to feed her from his hand.

Sookie was captivated, nothing this romantic had never ever remotely happened to her. His level of seduction was epic. Is this what Eric Northman with his memories was all about?

Sookie leaned over, meeting the delicious smelling treat with her parted lips. Slowly, she licked the tip with her tongue, Sookie loved chocolate but seeing Eric's pupils' dilate at her antics made chocolate fade into a memory as another need spread through her. Another tease against the hardened shell before Sookie used her teeth to take a good bite.

Never breaking eye contact from Eric, Sookie felt strawberry juice ooze from the corner of her mouth and slip down her chin. Before she could wipe the sweet liquid away with her fingers, Eric was there.

"Allow me." he licked the nectar from her skin. Slowing the upstroke with his tongue and left a kiss on the corner of her mouth. Sookie sighed against the rush of lust that flooded her veins, she closed her eyes to savor Eric's tender touch.

Sookie was ready to jump Eric and end his torturous seduction plans for the evening. He clearly had set this up and had her right where he wanted her. The question was, how was a Southern woman to respond?

Inspiration struck as Eric pulled away to lick his own lips of the sweet strawberry flavor, Sookie took the opportunity to lay a sweet kiss on his surprisingly soft lips.

They explored each other in a fierce moment of passion before Eric reluctantly pulled away with a groan.

"You are very distracting lover. Beautiful, enticing. I fully intend to avail myself in you tonight." His coal black pupils were enlarged, leaving only a trace of electric blue, they were full of carnal promise.

"However, we must reach an understanding first." Eric's gaze firmed. Sookie knew without a doubt this would be a night she would remember the rest of her life. Dear Lord, she hoped it ended with the two of them back together.

Recalling that she also needed to have her own discussion with Eric about Quinn and all she had learned about his true nature just a short while ago. Eric had a spy to deal with. And judging Eric's expression, that was a conversation for another time. He showed no outward signs of what was brewing underneath that stunning Viking exterior.

In an attempt to get her playful vampire back, Sookie pretended to be more interested in her nails.

"You don't say? I was sure we could fool around a bit _before_ you turned all serious on me." Sookie fluttered her eyelashes.

"This is serious." Eric growled. "Sookie, I want you to be _mine._ You have been mine before, there is no denying that. Since I was unfortunately unaware of those circumstances, I wish to formally claim you as mine, tonight. Forever more."

Sookie's ears were ringing with Eric's proclamation.

Was he serious?

She tried to swallow and slow her pounding heart rate. Did Sookie dare to hope? She was aware that her mouth was open, all set to catch a few nighttime flies, probably not the most attractive stance. But he had truly caught her off-guard.

This sudden announcement was a surprise, Eric had to know that. Sookie was in shock, astonished at his veracity. She couldn't believe Eric had just laid everything on the line, to her. Sookie exhaled a breath she didn't realize she held and took a deep, cleansing sip of wine.

"Forever." Sookie tested the word as her other hand smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles of the quilt. The blanket was set in an intricate red and blue stripped pattern. Three different shades of the two primaries crisscrossed the padded ground where they sat.

This quilt was the perfect blend of their favorite colors. Eric had an eye for detail, she'd give him that.

"Forever?" Sookie questioned with a furrowed brow as she stared helplessly into Eric's eyes.

"Yes, forever. I want you to become my Bonded." Eric spoke with low soft words that soothed and caressed her ear drums.

"Bonded?" Sookie asked, the spell broken into more confusion over a simple word. A word she was sure meant something deeper in the Vampire world.

Eric was providing information, probably secret information. How could she not ask? Sookie had grown weary of being left in the dark when it came to Supernaturals and their never-ending secrets. Whatever problems arose, Sookie had the distinct feeling that if she had known more about a certain species or rituals the whole issue could have been resolved without her ever being injured.

Her thoughts floated back to the time she was recently involved in the race for Pack Master. Sookie shook in furry over that little outing. If Alcide had been honest from the beginning, she could have been prepared for what she had witnessed. Not walk into a trap. That is where she met Quinn for the first time. Damn him!

"It's the vampire word for mate, my Sookie. It would make you almost untouchable by most vampires, weres, shape shifters or demons." Eric was agitated as he spoke off the list.

"So…you want me to be Bonded…to you," Sookie wasn't sure if she had used that term correctly. "…so that no one else can date me?" Resentment was rising in her chest.

How dare he! She was not some prize to be won and then shelved.

Before her mind could truly go buck wild with all the ways that Eric Northman would use and leave her, again. Eric interrupted with a shake of his head.

"Fuck no! We would be _Bonded_ , you are _mine_ as I am _yours_. As it should have been since the beginning, my Sookie. I will be your Bonded, your Mate. I will provide, protect and adore you." He scowled, " _Dating,_ as you say, anyone else is out of the fucking question. Once my claim is in place no one is to touch you. Others of our world know this sacred rite and use your ignorance in vampire ways to play with your emotions." Eric reached out and stroked her cheek with a gentle touch.

Sookie scoffed at the ignorant remark but melted into his palm seeking more of his coolness. Eric smiled in approval as Sookie snuggled closer to him.

"To be clear lover, you are witty and intelligent. Eager for knowledge. A fine quality in our world, one that is as rare as your beauty. What Compton, Merlotte, the wolf and that fucking Tiger have been doing is playing with fire."

Eric's voice was murderous, "My wrath. They seek to use you to manipulate us both. You know just enough vampire protocol to _attempt_ to shame me publically and they know it. This is my fault, I have not taken the necessary time to tell you what you need to know. It is why I have been unwilling to retaliate."

"Retaliate against me?" Sookie's eyes were wide with fear.

"No and yes. I would never hurt you. _Ever_. The very idea of you afraid of me is repugnant. Those cowards are the ones I seek retribution from. They hide behind you, taunting me and filling your mind with doubt about me." Eric exhaled and ran his fingers roughly through his hair in frustration.

"They damn well know that if I hurt any one of them, you would be upset." Eric stated with exasperation. Sookie was very sure this was the first time Eric had not acted when he felt the need and that hurt his ability to rule. She couldn't let that stand, Eric also needed to be himself. Like it or not, he was Sheriff and he needed to be able to extend his power of all those in his territory.

"Okay, why not tell me all this before. Come clean about Bill, Sam or even Alcide. Quinn is new to me, even though he is someone I have no loyalty to. Why not throw me a bone and fill me in on what they were doing. I hate being played for a fool, Eric, and it sounds like that is exactly what I've been to all of them."

"Would you have believed me?" Eric raised his brow in question.

Well hell, he had her there. Sookie would have thrown a royal fit if Eric had pointed out her _friends_ many sins. Probably would have told Eric he was being a manipulative bastard and ran back to Bon Temps while cursing him out.

Sookie closed her eyes as she thought about such childish behavior. She would be quick to point out the same fault in anyone else but was being blind to her own juvenile actions. Weren't we all? It was mortifying to think that she was very capable of being highly irrational over something so important like her own life.

"Maybe not, but to be fair. You always coated everything in a thick layer of sexual innuendo. It's hard to read your true intentions sometimes." Sookie shrugged.

Silence descended for a moment before Eric broke the calm. "I was not ready to share my true self with you, not yet. I was taking my time when I knew."

"Knew what?"

"I have felt this pull to you for so long. Once Compton was out of your life. I intended to make my move, tell you my intentions and go forward with our future. And it is _our_ future my Sookie." Eric eyes sparked in rage.

"Then fucking Hallow came into my bar and fucked up my plans." He growled deeper, still seething that a were-witch could screw with his life so royally.

Sookie reached over and caressed Eric's cheek in an attempt to soothe his beast from within. A lion would be scared shitless at the sounds Eric was producing and yet they called to Sookie's heart. Called her to ease his mind, his instincts.

His soul.

Her touch must have worked because as Sookie worked her thumb across the apple of Eric's cheek he closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure of her fingertips petting him.

"I'm pissed that the people closet to me seem to only want to use me as a pawn. I thought those days were over, but it looks like I've been wrong." Eric opened his eyes and the look he gave her wasn't of pity, but understanding. He knew exactly what it was to be used. Disregarded but for someone else's purpose. How strange to think this powerful old vampire could be coerced into anything, especially by a part-fairy barmaid.

"But Eric, I don't want you hurting them." Eric growled his disapproval. "Hush, let me finish." Sookie spoke softly as she placed her fingertips over his cool lips. Eric nipped and then licked her finger to pacify the slight pinch.

"Sure, Bill is an asshole and Quinn isn't much better, but Sam and Alcide are my friends. Or at least I assumed they were." Sookie protested even as confusion clouded her resolve. She wasn't sure what Eric had in mind but she figured that if he felt that his position in the vampire community was weakened, he would stop at nothing to right his view to the outside world.

"Now that I am fully aware of their true loyalties, I can protect myself from them. From now on, their _opinions_ mean nothing to me. I won't have them influencing my life when they don't truly want me happy. And I am happy Eric…with you."

Eric kissed her gently on the mouth. "I am happy with you too, Sookie. I look forward to being blissful. Deliriously so." He smiled a genuine "Eric the Northman grin" for a long moment as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I will not go looking to settle old scores with your past lovers. But know this. From now on, if any of those bastards step out of line, my justice will be swift. Examples must be made going forward. Once you are all mine, there will be no second chances, for anyone. They know this, in fact I have it on good authority that they have been going out of their way to stop us."

"Come on, Eric. That sounds a little paranoid."

"I only wish it were. Please trust me when I say that with your _friends,_ you have as you say, misplaced your loyalty. I do not say this lightly. It fucking pisses me off that you would be used in such a fashion."

Sookie frowned, she knew what Eric said was true. She could think of a dozen instances and conversations that were giant warnings. But she ignored them, so desperate to fit in. Even though their regard hurt her deeply. It wasn't Eric's fault she was surrounded by users.

Why did they hate Eric so much? He was beautiful and powerful. Was it the classic Beta-male envy? Maybe it was a more complicated Supe thing. Whatever the reason, she didn't understand their hate for Eric. He was sweet with her, understood her on levels that no one had ever tried.

Shaking off her sadness over being played by people around her, Sookie refocused on Eric's face. Her evening had already been marred with Quinn and his inappropriate behavior, she was in high hopes that the remaining evening with Eric would be far superior.

A girl could hope anyway.

"Okay back to this Bonded thing. Would I be considered your girlfriend? Fiancé? Would we be like, I don't know, getting married? Is this Bonded arrangement stand until I die?" Sookie's throat chocked a bit at the thought. She never wanted to leave Eric, not if he was truly wanting to be with her.

"Good questions, lover. In human terms, being Bonded is more closely linked to fiancé. My promised one." His eyes glittered with satisfaction. "When we Pledge with the Knife, that moment will be the beginning of our everlasting marriage."

"Holy shit! You are serious about _us_. I mean…me? Why?" Sookie asked curiously. "Last I checked you only wanted in my bed, did I miss the part where you wanted more? Like a whole lot more?"

Eric chuckled at her rambling. "Ah, you think me shallow. Perhaps that was my error in the beginning. Allowing you to believe I was indifferent about our continued involvement. In truth lover, I have wanted you from the moment I saw you. I could have sex with anyone, but I wanted you. In all ways." Eric vowed.

Eric paused, allowing Sookie time to absorb that truth. "I have many secrets, Sookie. Some I may never be able to fully divulge to you. Please know that the only reason I will not share is that they are not only my secrets. Surely you understand what I mean."

Boy, did she ever! Some people had thoughts in their head that were spoken as if they had said the words aloud. Others thought were a comic strip in pictures or a string of babblings. Secret fantasies, truth spoken in anger or frustration. Past sins living like dreaded apparitions in their minds.

Could she tie herself and live with a mysterious vampire?

"You need to promise me something Eric." He nodded for her to continue. Not really saying he would promise but it seemed that Eric was willing to listen to Sookie's request.

Sookie cleared her throat, this was not going to be easy. "What you say about the Bonded thing sounds unbelievable. Fantastic, actually. I want it, I want you. I would love nothing more than to build a future with you."

Eric beamed a beautiful smile. Pride and love shown through his artic blue eyes, warming them in the glow of the moonlight.

"But, when you get tired of me…promise, please promise me that you won't cheat. Just end it, Eric. Put me out of my misery." Eric hissed but Sookie pushed on. "Bill's behavior was hard for me to get a handle on. I know now that I would never be able to get over you or your unfaithfulness. _That_ will devastate me." In a lower voice she added, "This last while without you has been…difficult."

Sookie hadn't looked back up to Eric since she saw his triumph in her previous words. Before she lost her nerve she continued.

"I guess what I'm asking is…don't lie to me about our relationship. About what I mean to you or how you feel about me." Sookie inhaled, stealing her resolve to take a peek at Eric's reaction to her vulnerability.

To Sookie's complete surprise, Eric's eyes still held the loving devotion with hints of frustration as his jaw bulged. It was as if he weighed his words before speaking.

Eric's great hands clasped Sookie's shoulders, kneading lightly then caressing with such care. Such tenderness.

"Leaving you for another will never happen, _ever_. To me, no one is your equal." Sookie's eye widened at Eric's assertion.

"What I am purposing Sookie, is stronger than a Maker/Child bond. We will be everything to one another. The mere notion of allowing you liberation from my side is abhorrent." Eric's fangs made their first appearance tonight as Sookie's gaze was entrapped by the twin razors. They were dazzling white against his pale skin and pink lips.

"Get used to being mine Sookie, from now on there will never be a time when you will not belong to me." Eric promised.

Pleasure surged through Sookie at Eric's impassioned declaration. It was the first welcomed ray of sunshine circling in her veins since he had left her. Sookie leaned heavily into Eric's body. She could feel his muscled chest and rippled abdomen as he wrapped his arms around her, easily securing her into his embrace.

"I'm ready to be yours, Eric." Sookie panted, she felt her blush creep over her cheeks as she thought about Eric, laying in her bed. Their bed. Naked.

"As wonderful as that statement is, sweet lover mine. I am taking you. Although, I must say, not having you fight me is a bonus." Sookie laughed and wiggled in Eric's lap.

"Scoundrel!" Sookie said in faux indigence.

"Don't forget it lover." Eric purred against her neck. Sending a wave of delicious shivers down her body. "And by all means keep up your sensual assault and I guarantee that you will be mine under this very moon."

"Maybe that's what I want." Sookie said huskily. Breathless at the thought of making love with Eric.

Eric growled, moving quickly in his vampire style as he pinned Sookie beneath him. Her throaty laughter echoed off the water's surface as Eric thrust his still clothed impressive cock into the apex of her thighs. Luckily the black dress she had chosen to wear tonight had left Eric all the access they soon would so desperately need.

"I have won this game lover. I am used to getting my way in all things and I will no longer be denied." Eric kissed her jaw, making his way down Sookie's neck before pulling back to look deeply into her eyes.

"Then make me yours. End this…waiting. I need you, Eric." Sookie pleaded, all her previous playfulness vanishing on the summer breeze.

Eric sealed his mouth over Sookie's. "Your wish is my command, Sookie."

The moon, the sound of the water and Eric's touch was overwhelming. Sookie prayed that this was not a dream she would wake up from.

 **EPOV**

Working his lips against her skin, Sookie moaned as he tasted every inch of her skin not concealed by clothing. Eric was starved for her, in truth, he had been starved for her since he laid eyes on her all those months ago. He was sure that if he had remembered even _five minutes_ of their time together under the witch's curse, he would be more devastated by their time apart. He didn't begrudge her the erratic feelings swirling through her body.

The hope, the anger, the sadness…and love. She loved him, just as he loved her.

If Eric had been in Sookie's shoes, he could not say how he might react to her memory lapsed at such a crucial time in their budding relationship. The thought of being laid bare, left in such a vulnerable position lead Eric to the probability that he too would have responded with hostility and denial. To feel Sookie beneath him now, rolling her soft hips into his cock, all was forgotten.

This was there beginning.

Eric moaned. He was hard, with an identical passion the night they shared in Russel's mansion. If only they hadn't been interrupted by Bubbha.

 _Fucking Bubbha!_

Squandered time. Sookie would have been his starting then. Well, Eric was done with the waiting game shit. Sookie would bond with _him_ , Pledge herself to _him_ with the Knife, in front of vampire witness. Then to be turned into _his_ vampire child.

Eric closed his eyes against her smooth sun kissed skin and relished in every fucking moment of his plan, soon their reality.

Nipping a path down Sookie's throat to the deep V-neck of her little black dress, Eric nuzzled her breasts against the scruff of his cheeks. The stretchy material easily shifted over the cup of her bra leaving his gaze to molten over black and purple lace. Her delicate pink nipple playing a game of peek-a-boo between the materials.

Brushing his tongue over the lace, Eric insisted on driving Sookie's crazy for a bit longer. Her nipples were already hard and straining, begging for a chance at freedom. Unlatching the front clasp the bra opened and relieved the most magnificent breasts he had ever seen.

"I will be coming here too, lover." Eric growled as he took Sookie's nipple in between his blunt teeth. Sookie gasped and arched. Trying to get away from the sting and beseeching Eric to take her further.

 **SPOV**

Her previous boyfriend, a vampire who will be nameless. Left much to be desired in the love department. Sookie knew that sad little revelation after the first time they had sex. The minds of everyone around her had many ideas and experiences on what made a perfect sexual experience. Sookie had been left with the short end of the stick with _Bill._

Eric had fulfilled her in ways that she never knew were possible. Now having Eric, the thousand-year-old Viking over her. Well, she felt the difference between Eric with memories and without. Eric was confident and assertive. He knew exactly what she needed before she did. Only someone with loads of practice could do this. Or was he in tune with her?

Hell, Eric hadn't even fully undressed her. Sookie was laying on a padded blanket staring into a twinkling black sky as Eric paid very close attention to her breasts. If he kept this up, Sookie was certain that she would be more than able to come before Eric was able to slip past her panties.

Eric's mouth and fingers tugged against her areolas once more then laving his tongue to soothe the exquisite sensation. Sookie sighed and melted further into the comforter below.

A cool breeze blew across her well-loved upper half and over her now exposed belly. Making her skin goosebumps. Eric was unwrapping her little dress and snapping the sides of her thong.

"Hey! I liked those!" Sookie protested as she came up on her elbows. She was greeted by a Cheshire grinning Eric.

"As did I, but their use expired." Eric locked his gaze to apex of her thighs, now slightly parted. His eyes electrified into blue lasers. Sookie felt her arousal intensify and slip against her thighs tenfold from just Eric's look.

"Mine." Eric growled before leaning down and feasting on her pussy. He sucked and licked her folds like she was a delightful treat to be savored and then devoured. And God help her that was exactly what Eric Northman was doing.

Bucking her hips and pleading for more. Sookie was sure that other insistent pleas escaped her lips. Eric was happy to accommodate. The tip of his marvelous tongue rimmed her opening before dipping in with short quick thrusts and then making his way to her clit. Swirling and sucking hard, he was flicking her heart into over drive.

Sookie was going to come in a rush, she could feel the edge beneath her toes as she looked out across the infinite space.

"You are so fucking beautiful, Sookie."

Eric rasped against her sensitive flesh then licked up her slit and swirled her straining clit with his talented tongue.

"You taste divine."

 _Flick, flick, flick_.

"I will happily eat you all night. But first, come lover, come now!" Eric demanded low and husky.

The vibrations of the command sent Sookie shattering into a million pieces. Twinkling bright, flashing out and then floating high in the air, before slowly fading down.

Opening her eyes half way was a supreme effort after such an earth-shattering experience. Eric over her, posed to get inside her, a victorious smile on his lips. Without a word, Eric's blunt tip slid through Sookie's swollen tissues and thrust his cock to the hilt.

Moaning in unison, Sookie wrapped her legs around Eric's lean waist as he leveled over her. His forearms on either side of her head as he continued to pump into her pussy.

"Oh, Sookie. Fuck. I will never get enough of you." Eric's eyes glowed brightly. Dulling the brilliant stars above them with his radiance. "You are mine, all mine."

"Yes, baby. Yours. Please don't stop." Sookie pleaded breathlessly as Eric continued his pace. Changing the rhythm to a mindless clip that was vibrating her clit into his pelvic bone on every downshift.

"Before I bite, you will drink from me. Tonight is about us, our bond. Our oath to one another." Eric spoke reverently as he swiveled his hips into the backs of Sookie's thighs. He was in perfect precision with the speed and pressure to keep her on edge and not allow her to fall over.

"I'm ready, so ready. Promise me, Eric. Me and you. Always." Sookie's eyes sparkled with unshed tears. She loved Eric. He was thoughtful, ruthless, and sexy as hell. No one had ever _got her_ the way Eric had. Sookie thought back over her life, she had some bad memories, some really wonderful ones too.

The recent memories with Eric in her life, put those previous ones all to shame. Never had she had the most fun, the most passion and the most contentment touch all of her. He was everything she never knew she needed.

Sookie was ready.

Eric built up speed and the right pressure once more, embolden by Sookie's words. Her belly tightened, squeezing his cock as the colorful spots exploded and filled her vision. Her cry was muffled by Eric's rich, thick blood dripping and then his wrist was placed at her mouth. Sookie sucked and licked the wound, careful to devour every precious drop.

The roar of satisfaction above her was all the warning Sookie got before Eric's fangs sliced into her shoulder. Drinking a mouthful or two. She really wasn't sure, since another orgasm took both lovers over with the awakening of the Bond.

The air crackled and sparked. A reverent hush fell over the world as two beings became one.

Breathing deeply, Sookie opened her eyes. She was cradled in the nook of Eric's cool chest and arm. Flush against his body, skin to skin. A possessive leg was tightly trapping her own as Eric's free hand caressed her back and hip. And still, she couldn't get close enough.

"Beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself. That was amazing!" Sookie sighed remembering their recently created connection.

Their Bond.

She missed Eric stiffen next to her until he spoke again, "I did not say anything, lover."

Sookie's eye popped wide as she pushed back off of Eric's chest. His expression was blank as he stared back at her, giving Sookie no clue to his thoughts on her new ability.

She had heard his thought. Not his words.

His thoughts!

This was bad.

Would he kill her?

No.

But this was bad, right?

He wasn't saying any-fucking-thing. Damn his silence. Damn Eric Northman for not telling her this could happen when they Bonded.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!

"Fuck." The expletive burst from her lips.

She was in deep now.

 ** _TBC?_**

 ** _*Evil Grin and I just blew a kiss to you*_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed that little view of Sookie and a non-sappy, dominate Eric into a world set right with their Bonding. Thank you to the Queen of Area Five for running this Exchange. This was challenging and a lot of fun! I can't wait to read everyone else's entries. Thank you for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N) For those who are not following me at my WordPress site, I am continuing this little beauty. Thank you for all of your reviews and support. Comments make my muse work faster! :)**_

 **Chapter 2**

Sookie quickly pushed up from the cushioned blanket that she and Eric had just made love on. Reaching for her recently discarded dress she slipped the small black sheath over her head in a rush, cursing impatiently when her arm got tangled.

What was she going to do now? Vampires, especially Eric would be furious.

Run.

She had to get outta here.

Think about her next move away, far away from Eric and his currently vacant stare that was sending Sookie's frayed nerves further over the edge. His presence was throwing Sookie off her game. The game right this moment was _run._ And run far. Her mind was spinning with a tilt-a-whirl of panic, terror and longing as she plucked her heels off the ground.

"Don't even think about it lover." The sound of Eric's husky voice traveled over her bare neck in the way a cool breeze rustled the yellow leaves in the fall.

"Do what?" Sookie asked innocently.

"You are better than this lie you are attempting to pull over me. Do you forget so easy that I can feel you now, through our bond? Your fear and anxiety is so high, I can taste them."

Sookie swiveled her hips on the blanket to see Eric propped up on his elbow, he had not moved an inch since she had rushed from the spot next to him. Eric's still naked and incredibly gorgeous body were full display. She was sure she had blushed eight different shades as she checked out every hard plane he had to offer her hungry gaze.

Eric growled in response to Sookie's arousal, she blinked. He kicked out all of the fear she had bouncing around in her head with that one possessive sound. It was music to her ears.

"Come to me" Eric held out his hand to Sookie and she took it willingly. Tugging her gently to him, he laid her back on the blanket and covered her once more with his long lean body.

How Sookie wished she had not dressed, she wanted to feel Eric's cool skin against her overheated frame. She was terrified and edgy for his next words. Surely, they would change everything.

"You heard my thought, that I think you are beautiful" Eric's stare reminded her that he could feel it if she tried to lie, so Sookie nodded in agreement and waited for the other shoe to drop.

"So what." Eric murmured as he kissed her jaw and trailed chaste kisses to the corner of her mouth. Al the while his fingers played with the golden locks of her soft waves. It was comforting, she felt love and calm blow through her heart. Thawing some of the fear that had solidified there.

"So what? Vampire's like their privacy, so what! You, you like your privacy!" Sookie cried and stiffened beneath him in an attempt to hold her tears and panic back. Even with Eric's gentle assurance, she was spiraling out of control.

Other vampires would find out, they always did! What then! What if Eric had to kill someone to protect her? What if he was killed protecting her! Not her Eric! He didn't deserve to live so long to have a back water bar maid take him down. Sookie felt determined to get away and leave everyone, if only to protect them.

Everyone she loved was in danger because of her and what she can do.

Eric's head descended to Sookie's throat inhaling deeply he groaned in satisfaction. Licking the column of her neck up to the sensitive spot behind her ear.

Damn him, he knew all her buttons.

Goosebumps chased his wicked tongue's path, making Sookie's thighs dampen anew with another wave of need. In her haste to dress she had forgotten about her panties. And now she was grateful that she had. All Eric had to do was spread her thighs he would see the evidence of her desire for him.

This man was truly deadly to her. Probably in all the ways Sookie could ever think of. But would he ever hurt her? Really? No. Maybe at one point when Eric needed to know of Bill's secret project and had threatened her for the information. But looking back, Sookie knew Eric was bluffing. He was checking her loyalty.

"Hm, so you can't hear everything." Eric purred against her skin.

"Huh, what?" Sookie was in a daze with the sensations of Eric's hands and mouth.

Eric leaned back from her a few inches and looked deep in Sookie's eyes. "Lover, I just replayed some intensely gruesome battle scenes from my past. And instead of being repulsed or panicking your excitement bloomed due to my actions. The images in my mind were closed to you." Eric was calm, maybe even a bit relived.

"Now, you are either turned on by violence and gore or you can hear me when you _choose_ to." Eric soothed her fears with his reasoning.

Could it really be that simple?

Sookie opened herself up to Eric again, or at least what she thought was opening herself up to him. Closing her eyes she felt for him inside of her. Seeing the blackness and then feeling the need to follow a pulse, a feel of home. It took a moment, but Eric was there, or the bond was there.

Both of their lights, their marks were entwined and vibrating around the bond. The bond was alive and beautiful, steady and true it shown like the sun connecting their hearts and bodies as one.

Determination and acceptance barreled through Sookie, filling up all the space around the enchanting sight of their bond, their magic. Sookie would have never experienced such an amazing feeling without Eric. His love for her set new heights in their world.

Sookie's eyes opened, she gasped at the shock of Eric's power. His eyes were vivid blue and his fangs were down. Glowing whiter than his pale skin. A normal person would definitely be afraid of such a predatory vampire hovering over them, naked. Hungry.

And maybe on some level Sookie could understand the fear. But she had never been normal and in this moment, Sookie felt her whole life finally click into place.

Eric was never more dominant or terrifying than when he let his easy going manner take a back seat to the vampire he was.

On the other hand, Sookie mussed. This Eric was captivating. All her fears, her insecurities vanished and in the eye of the storm she felt protected. Eric would do anything to keep her safe and she wanted nothing more than ensure he was left in peace as well.

"Sookie, you are mine!" Eric's tone brokered no argument. Not that Sookie could have thought of one issue with declaration at this point.

"You do not run from me ever again. Our world is full of dangers, some predictable, other not. I will protect you, I will love you. Always. Do you understand?" Eric's words were rough and pleading, not forceful in the slightest. Sookie could feel his deep desire to do everything he mentioned echoing through her chest.

Sookie nodded, too overcome to speak.

Eric stared for a moment longer, as if searching for the truth in Sookie's non-verbal answer. If she hadn't been so tongue tied, she may have laughed at their new situation. Oh, how a few hours can change a whole life. It was more like her to argue every point, like an immature brat. Not a reasonable woman.

When Eric finally seemed convinced of her sincerity to submit, he raised up off of Sookie and grabbed his pants from the edge of the blanket.

Wait, what?

Sookie's nerves raced anew, where was he going? Her voice gained a footing.

"Just like that? You don't care that our bond made it so that I can maybe, sometimes, hear your thoughts?" Sookie asked incredulously.

"Not in the least." Eric bounced, pulling his pants just over his hips and zipped up the fly. He winked at her and held out his large hand to help Sookie to her feet. Good thing too, because all of this turmoil had her weak in the knees. Not to mention a very wanton part of her was eager to taste what Eric had stowed away.

"It grows late lover, and we have much to do." Eric kissed her knuckles gently.

"We do?" Sookie questioned, tilting her head.

"Yes, I know you will have questions. You may even fight me on some issues but the most important subject now is that you stay by my side. Do you agree?" Eric brushed his thumb over her swollen lips, thanks to Eric's attention, her whole body was tingling.

Sookie reflected on that little statement. By his side…did Eric mean live with him? Will he make her his vampire child?

"Shh, lover. We will move quickly since I know what I want. I take what I want. I also can feel what you want, the Bond is allowing me to discern your fears, so allow me to be clear. We will live together. We will stay in each other's company every moment from now on." Eric paused, waiting for her excuses to flow as to why that could not happen.

"But Eric," She closed her eye briefly to help bolster her concerns, "look, I have a home, friends, a job. You are asking me to give everything up." Her question came out angrier than she felt but she couldn't handle being played for a fool again. Not by Eric, that would…be too much.

"Am I?" Eric raised that damn perfect eyebrow in curiosity. "My chose my words very precisely lover. Did I truly ask you to give anything up?"

"Well, no. But-."

Eric interrupted, "I may be the alpha here, but I am not a barbarian. Relationships are full of compromises. They have to be, but you are mine as I am yours." Eric smile brightened from his intensity, "Everything else is just the details."

Sookie was stunned and pleased with his response.

Domineering Eric?

Yes.

Irrational Eric?

Never.

"Where we live is an interesting factor. My preference would be a dwelling that would be new to both of us. A clean slate, if you will. Custom for the newly mated couple to share quarters. In the meantime, we can go back and forth between our two residences. Truly lover, whatever will keep us both safe is my top priority. I hope this is yours as well."

"Yes, of course Eric. I don't want you hurt. The idea that someone may try to get to you when you are resting turns my stomach. I agree though, let's stay where it's the safest."

Eric nodded. "My home has the most wards and state of the art security, at the moment. I suggest we stay there while we search our new abode."

"Alright. What about my job? Do I sell my home? It's been in my family for generations." Sookie's eyes were wide as she thought of all the ways to deal with such an enormous task.

"Currently you live next door to the Queen's Procurer and Area Investigator. A fairy portal and every supernatural being within five states can find you. A high traffic area, don't you think?"

Sookie's face paled. Oh crap! She had not thought about everyone knowing where she lived. How easy would it be for anyone to get the drop on, at night, during the day? Anytime. A secluded spot where a number of incidents could happen to her before anyone would be able to reach her in time.

Eric was right, she had to re-locate. But sell her family home? Could she just sell the space her kin have resided for generations to a stranger?

"Okay, I see what you mean, but Eric I need some time to think about what to do with my farmhouse. I can't just give it up. Not yet." Sookie's mind whirred with the possibilities, making her head ache a little. Tonight had already been long and the massive task of relocating was arduous.

Eric felt Sookie's distress and quickly picked her up, making their way to his parked car easier for her.

"No, lover. I see no reason not to keep your home. In fact, the farmhouse may hold an opportunity to take interested parties out of the picture. We can maintain your home as if you live there, but your true residence would be with me."

Eric kissed the top of Sookie's head as she sighed into his chest. He had easily lifted her as if she weighed no more than a paperback book.

Sookie considered Eric's trepidation about her current living situation.

No curious supes wandering her property in search of her when she was alone and vulnerable. Sookie could defend herself, she had proven that against a few vampires. However, she wasn't ready to be in the kind of shape that handling that many potential aggressors would require of her.

A side note for later perhaps. No more feeling Bill Compton's void lurking around her woods, sulking outside her bedroom window at night. Some nights, Sookie admitted to herself, was comforting to have someone who was watching her back but mostly, it freaked her out. Yes, this idea of Eric's had promise.

Plus she could be with him more. Isn't that exactly what she wanted with him, more time together?

"The only issue as I see it, is how to maintain my home Eric. I don't see you as the type to hang in Merlotte's sipping a blood while I wait tables. Sam might freak out, shoot, I know the town's patrons certainly will have their say on it. I'll certainly be informed one way or the other." Sookie winced just imagining that headache every night.

"What about your bar? Your job?" Sookie asked as Eric unlocked the passenger door and set her inside. Eric sped to the driver's side and started the Corvette. The engine purred as the heat flowed through the vent, warming Sookie's legs and feet. She sighed and melted into the leather seat as Eric maneuvered back down the way they had come.

"As Sheriff, I am in a unique position. One that if I give up could make our lives complicated. Sookie, if you truly wish to remain in Louisiana, my status in our world would provide additional security." Eric paused looking both directions before merging onto the highway.

"You are correct, I do run a very successful bar and my duties are substantial. Why not, come and work for me?" Eric asked.

"We could arrive together, see each other throughout our evening and then leave for a more private setting at our home. Or you could find another activity to fill your time."

The idea of working together was not distasteful. Sookie was under the assumption that working and dating someone was an impossible feat. After all she worked for Sam and they had gone out once. The incident hardly changed their work environment. At least on Sookie's end. Again, more time with Eric seemed all the more reason to consider his offer.

"I couldn't not work Eric. How on Earth would that pay my bills?" Sookie protested.

Eric was confused for a moment. "I have money Sookie, enough to spend through many, many centuries. I will ensure your home is maintained while we find our way through this transition. What is mine is yours." Eric said reasonably.

"I don't want your money!" Sookie shook with aggravation as she stared at Eric's profile. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly at Sookie's outburst.

"Do you think I just want to be with you because of what you have? No way, buddy! You Eric, I only want you. Not your money." Sookie huffed in irritation, crossing her arms across her ample chest.

Eric smiled and turned to Sookie as they zinged down the road. Squeezing her knee gently Eric said, "I know. My wealth is part of the package lover."

Sookie opened her mouth to protest further when she felt Eric's resolve flow over the bond along with a dose of his love. "If our positions were reversed, would you provide anything you had to assist me?" Eric's words echoed through Sookie's head a moment before she responded.

"Well, no. But that's not the point." Sookie said stubbornly.

Eric raised his eyebrow. "So then, what you seek is more drama in our lives?"

"What?" Sookie was perplexed now, what in heaven's name did he mean by that question?

Eric shook his head. "We have enemies and nightly interruptions happening all around us at every given moment. Even now, I know that another being is willing to step in and complicate our lives in some unimaginable way. And you, my dear Sookie want to fight about the maintenance on your home?"

Well, when he put it like that. Her reasons did seem ridiculous.

Sookie blew out a breath, her aggression lessening with each inhale of warm air.

"Let's say, I agree with you for a moment." Sookie studied his face that should be watching the road. "Eyes on the road Northman!"

Eric laughed and turned his attention to the three cars that shared the highway with them. "No, okay. I don't want to spend our lives fighting over who paid for what or how. I have worked hard my whole life and you swooping in is a shock. Give a girl a moment."

Eric's eyes softened with understanding before he took the exit to Shreveport and muttered. "Bill is a fool."

"Huh?"

"He also claimed you, but did nothing to ensure your survival in our world. His intentions were temporary and at the behest of the Queen, therefore you think that I will reject you at some point."

Sookie was flabbergasted, utterly dumbfounded. At first she was ready to argue with Eric's observation. The objection lost all momentum on her tongue. Because Eric was right.

Sookie closed her eyes in pain and embarrassment. Bill had done a number on her trust. False pretenses didn't come any faster than Bill Compton had. Sookie had been a naïve, love starved telepath who knew better than to trust a wolf in sheep's clothing. She was just so desperate for a slice of normal.

All she got in return from her time with Bill was a thick web of vampire complications and death invitations.

Eric was different, her heart reminded her. He had shown his true side long ago and deep down she knew he would not disregard her like some unwanted, unloved trash.

But…

"You could…leave me too," Sookie whispered as an unwanted tear slid down her cheek. Her head hung further in shame at her vulnerability. "Any day, could be our last and I would never recover Eric. You can hurt me more than anyone ever could. Do you understand that?" Her voice was barely above a whisper but Sookie knew that Eric could hear every word.

A large thumb smoothed back her tears with a soft caress, bringing her head around. They were parked in a closed garage, the car now turned off. How did that happen?

"Trust is something earned over time, Sookie. I know for a fact that you do trust me, you told me so. But I will show you every night that you can trust me with all you hold dear. Your heart, your soul. Know this, I always keep my word." Eric vowed.

"I believe you." Sookie breathed.

"It's a start, we are home lover." Eric leaned over and tenderly kissed her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sookie awoke, startled from a deep dreamless sleep. This was not her bed. A crack of light illuminated some of the room from the inky darkness. Her bladder was screaming to be relieved. Without a thought Sookie swung her legs off the bed and wandered closer to the doorway with the light source.

Praying the entry housed a bathroom and not a closet. Although the way her body was demanding that she take care of business, a closet may be the only option.

Ew!

Thankfully she stepped into an elegant bathroom. Without stopping to appreciate anything Sookie rushed to a small enclosed toilet and shut the door for privacy. Heaven forbid someone walk in on her while she was indisposed.

Reappearing in the larger part of the bathroom Sookie made her way to the sink to wash her hands with soap. She turned on the warm water and allowed it a moment to heat before she stuck her hands in the spray. Glancing around Sookie was pleased to see a well-designed room.

Midnight blue patterned paper adorned the walls against chrome fixtures, black cabinets and shiny large mirrors reflected the light as if it were high noon.

The design was masculine and tasteful. Not overly done nor did the bath shout that a bachelor resided here. The lily white orchid on the counter gave just the right feminine touch that made Sookie smile, her Gran loved orchids.

Living with Eric could work, Sookie thought. Not just because of his taste in furnishings but because he was tidy as a pin. Or maybe, Sookie frowned, he had a maid. She remembered the time she had handed Eric a broom to sweep up and he looked completely lost on what to do.

She shook her head clear of her inner musings, the water was now causing steam to rise from the sink. Fogging out the hanging mirror above. Sookie quickly washed her hands and dried her hands on a thick taupe towel. Turning off the facet she watched the vapor evaporate from the mirror. Sookie gasped.

It was…her. Of course. Only today she was bright eyed and vibrant. Long gone was the dullness that made her blue eyes look clouded over.

In the last few weeks, Sookie had felt run down. Maybe she was working too hard, about to catch a cold. Perhaps, but in reality she was doing all she could to stay busy. Keeping her heart from recalling Eric's cursed time.

Sookie stared a bit more and then stood back. She was wearing Eric's shirt which hung baggy on her, making her shape not much more than a square. She looked back toward the opened doorway to the bedroom. She had been in such a rush to pee, Sookie didn't even notice if Eric was in bed with her or not.

It stung a bit to think that he may be sleeping somewhere else in the house and not with her. But she shook off the feeling of rejection. Eric was vampire, they needed security while they were down for the day. Sookie huffed in annoyance at herself and faced her reflection once again.

She nodded to the youthful girl staring back at her and slipped out of the shirt.

No bra, no panties, thank you very much Eric!

Not that a thong was much covering in the way of panties, still, a girl needed some illusions. Sookie turned this way and that before her eyes made their way up to her chest. She was still the same cup size as she held her breasts for a moment but she was perkier. Noticeably.

With big boobs, Sookie knew at some point sagginess was bound to be a problem. Especially as she aged. Sookie appraised them again with a critical eye. Yup, definitely better.

Her Viking's blood must have gone here first, she laughed out loud. Men. Always thinking about breasts. How breasts should fill a girl's shirt, etc. Sookie was well versed in guy's obsession with tits being a telepathic bar maid and all.

 ** _…_** ** _can't wait to taste her tits…_**

Quinn's inappropriate thought from last night barreled through Sookie's mind. Why had she been able to hear him so clearly? He was a Were-Tiger, surely that species fell in the same realm of Were and Shifter for her telepathic ability. She knew she could hear them but it seemed like she had to be touching them to get a clear signal.

Hell Quinn had been in the next seat and she wasn't about to touch him and have him misunderstand her intentions. In fact, never seeing him again would suit her just fine.

Although, Sookie had noticed lately that when people around her were thinking specifically of her. Their thoughts were much louder, more focused.

Sookie fought a harder battle keep them out of her head. If only she had someone to ask about her telepathy. Barry had been the only other telepath Sookie had ever met. But he was as green as a baby pond frog in his skill level. Sookie knew he could learn more from her than she could from him.

Sookie shrugged. At any rate, her telepathy was changing, gaining strength, for God only knew what reason. Another topic she and Eric would need to discuss when he appeared from…wherever he was.

The first business of the night needed to include telling Eric what she had gleaned off of Quinn. Maybe Eric knew more about what she had seen or heard in the tiger's mind. Surly he would know what to do, since this was his domain. Sookie smirked at her naked form in the mirror.

Eric had certainly surprised her last night in the best possible way. First at the restaurant, then on the shoreline of the lake. Her vampire was embracing his Viking side in a way he never had with her before.

Sookie liked it. A lot.

Of course there were plenty of topics that she would never blindly bow down too. At this moment, Sookie couldn't think of one subject that Eric brought up last night that was too far.

Moving in with him was bold, but Sookie recognized that when people fall in love and got married, they lived together. Not always at the woman's current home either. She trusted Eric enough to take some of his will on a little faith.

Were they in love?

Enough time had passed since Eric awoken in her home bewildered and aloof. In a flash, all Sookie had grown to care for in Eric was taken.

She had used the weeks since then to think about their brief time together. When Eric was cursed, Sookie knew that they had fallen in love. Both of them had been too afraid to voice their feelings but they were there. In every touch and look.

That was a version of an Eric without his thousand years and then some behind him. And maybe the worst part was that Sookie was not completely comfortable with an Eric who didn't love her. Who truly wanted to build a life with her.

Eric had said in no uncertain terms that she was _his_. More like, demanded her compliance and Sookie, the love sick fool, willingly gave herself to him. What could she say, before Eric was cursed she found him very attractive.

Distractingly so.

It was one of the reasons why she felt justified to keep him at arm's length. Eric was into power and making other yield to him. No, that isn't right. Eric was a Sheriff but he had a boss he answered to. Just like any other power structure in the world he didn't hold all the cards.

Although Sookie was willing to bet that with his age he should be ruling a territory himself. He should be a King.

To have an Eric who was more than just looks and hot sex meant that when he finally was over her, the break up would leave her shattered.

Eric had vehemently denied a future where Sookie would be swept aside, but lingering doubts remained.

"It's gonna take time." Sookie muttered to her own reflection. "Eric might love you. Hell, he may be as scared as you are to even say it." Sookie let her mirror image's words sink in a moment before she burst out a laugh.

Here she was having a naked conversation with herself in Eric's big, beautiful bathroom, when what she needed to focus on was getting cleaned up. Perhaps find a little something to eat and track down her sweet loving Viking.

After a lengthy hot rinse in Eric's glasses in shower, Sookie rubbed off the excess water from her tangled blond tresses as best she could. Then wrapped a large soft towel around herself. Tucking in the corner of the cloth between her breasts, Sookie ventured back out toward the bedroom.

Her stomach grumbled with the very real need for substance as she made her way over to the night stand.

The bedroom was as still dark from her mad dash to the toilet. The small shred of light from the bathroom made the bed nothing more than another large dark shape in the room. And it looked enormous. Although considering Eric's height, it was ridiculous to think he would rest on a twin sized mattress.

Bumping into the side table Sookie smoothed her fingers across the rich wood to the lamp base.

Switching on the bulb the room instantly flooded with a warm light. A small note-card laid flat on the other side of the lamp with her name scrolled beautifully on the parchment.

Sookie preened with giddiness when she immediately recognized Eric's elegant penmanship. Holding the note to her chest she twitched her shoulders and hips in a happy dance.

The lamp's glow caught a glittering reflection from the corner of Sookie's eye. Glancing over quickly to the bed for the source of the disturbance, Sookie stood slack jawed.

It was Eric.

Her Viking was curled toward the spot she had vacated. Eric was still dead to the world but to Sookie it looked like he was resting in anticipation for her return. The side table light bouncing off his messy blond locks and outlined his handsome features in sharp contrast.

Eric's relaxed features suggested a dreamless sleep instead of what Sookie knew about their daytime activities of being dead for the day. His muscles didn't twitch, his bare chest never rose and fell with breath. The white sheets lay just under his hip, shielding his gracious plenty from her gaze.

Damnit!

He's a vampire, Sookie rolled her eyes to herself after staring longer at Eric than she should have. He doesn't need to breathe.

Gingerly, so as not to snag her towel. Sookie crawled into bed and snuggled into Eric's chest, tucking her head just under his chin. Sookie inhaled Eric's unique scent. Seaside clean, sandalwood and frost.

The combination made her eyes close in bliss as the familiar smell of home hit all her senses at once. The bond between them was calm. Sookie could feel his life force but it was as subdued as Eric's current state. Still, the knowledge that she could feel him inside and out was a comfort.

After a while longer of snuggling against an unaware Eric, Sookie rolled onto her back. Careful not to disturb him more than she had in her movements and unfolded the note he had left her.

 _Lover,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well rested and ready for another night of many, by my side. There is a selection of food on the bureau. Once I rise and can safely unlock our chambers, we shall find something more for you to eat. Until then, what is mine is yours._

 _E_

Sookie was thrilled, a bright smile broke out over her face. Eric had said this bedroom was _their_ chambers. He was making strides to follow through with his promise from last night. She giggled and burrowed deeper into her sleeping vampire, wrapping an arm around his waist she hugged him tight.

Oh boy, she needed to get a grip. A few tender words scrolled on heavy parchment and Sookie was over the moon in love with Eric.

Who was she kidding, she was in love with Eric Northman. Not that Sookie had offered up an, _I love you_. It seemed too soon to be spouting off deep feelings to Eric. However Sookie knew she was spinning her response, she knew in her heart that she loved him.

Did he feel the same?

A loud grumbling noise brought her attention back to the present and the other part of Eric's letter, food. Sookie kissed Eric's cheek and sat up.

Sure enough, a medium sized, black ice chest was placed on the dresser just beyond the sitting area. She hopped off the bed and strolled toward the next undiscovered room.

Sookie knew she was dead on her feet last night when Eric had welcomed her home. Once they had made it inside Sookie was simply too tired for the grand tour. Eric had felt her fatigue and ushered straight to his chambers. She barely registered his undressing of her because as soon as her head hit the pillow Sookie was out.

Another note-card was waiting on top of the ice chest for her. It read: _Open Me_

Sookie was sure that her cheeks would be sore later from all the grinning. But Eric was too darn cute with all his attentiveness. Her thoughts wondered to another happy notion that if Eric kept up this level of consideration, living with a man could not be such a chore after all.

Inside the ice chest were cold bottles of water, orange juice and milk. A clear plastic container of cut up bananas, cantaloupe and pineapple. And lastly, a blue box encased in a delicious smelling cinnamon roll covered in velvet like whipped cream cheese icing.

Sookie dipped her finger in the rich delight and moaned when the cream cheese hit her tongue. Without wasting anymore time, Sookie grabbed the chest and made her way toward the sitting area of the bedroom and dug in.

A few more bites of the sweet roll and many more sips of juice later, Sookie took the time to appraise Eric's tastes in décor. Eric's bedroom was huge, she couldn't get over the vast room. A luxury hotel suite would just love to copy this layout and design.

The dark grey walls allowed the worn jewel toned furniture to pop. The cushiness of the pieces gave the room a relaxed feeling. Sookie sat crossed legged on a sapphire blue sofa, maybe it was a love seat. Floor to ceiling glass windows were blacked out on the other side of the thick paned glass with what Sookie assumed was some sort of protective covering from the sun.

If this room was ever given the chance to have full daylight spill in, Sookie knew it would feel like sitting under a shaded tree on a summer day. Eric's taste was astounding. Something she would have chosen herself if she hadn't already been blessed with a home filled with hand-me-downs.

Finally full and eager to get back into bed with Eric. Sookie packed away the remaining food and empty containers before padded back over the large bed where Eric waited for Sookie. Clicking off the lamp, Sookie sighed beside her vampire as she tugged the silky sheets and fur lined comforter up and over both of them.

Sookie knew Eric didn't need the comfort of heat while he was sleeping for the day. But Sookie thought it might be nice for her heat to make them both toasty under the bed clothes. Eric had made a comment or two about how much he enjoyed her warmth.

Maybe she would discover how true her assumption had been when Eric rose for the night. If not, Sookie was determined to allow more of her mental fatigue to fade away with more restful slumber.

Closing her eyes, Sookie mentally added another topic to her growing list of discussion points with Eric.

A clock.

Cool lips on her belly, traveling lower.

"Mmm." Sookie moaned as long masculine fingers slipped inside her.

"This is how I wish to rise every evening, lover." Eric's voice was velvet to her ears as he stroked her walls, causing Sookie to move her hips in time with his hand.

"You. Hot. Ready. Willing." Eric's tongue lapped against her straining delicate bud and then slowly added a second finger. Her orgasm struck lightning-quick against his sensual assault.

Sookie panted, her eyes closed tightly against the bombardment of colored lights that danced in her vision. She came down like a stone from Eric's skilled touch. Bliss replaced with an edgy need for him to keep going. She wanted more and the thought of what lay ahead made her belly clench in anticipation.

"Eric." She begged.

"Here lover," Sookie felt him move up over her still spread thighs. "Right. Here."

Eric's cock entered her in one fluid thrust, causing Sookie to cry out for more. She shuttered uncontrollably against the delicious sensations of Eric. Encouraging him on as another orgasm crept up her spine.

His fangs scrapped over Sookie's throat before grasping both her hands and moving them up over her head. Eric held them securely in one of his great hands as he continued to thrust in a rhythm that left Sookie's head spinning.

"Beautiful and all mine." Eric laid wet sucking kisses on the side of her neck as he breathed in deep.

"Yes, yours. Oh, Eric!" Sookie chanting incoherently. A growl of satisfaction vibrated through Eric's chest causing her nipples to pebble into tighter peaks. And then he bit, sipping Sookie's blood once before licking the wound close.

Or Sookie hoped that is what Eric had done, her control shattered spectacularly in that moment. A bottle splintering into a thousand glittering shards against the concrete.

 **EPOV**

My careful restraint is pushed to the limit by my Sookie. She is so fucking hot and sweet, I ache with wanting her. The roar of satisfaction rips out of my chest as does my release. My Lover bucks wildly against me, milking the last of the most intense orgasm of my existence from me. Her tight little pussy is greedy for more as she pulses around my engorged length and I love it. I want more, much more.

Alas, my little ray of sunshine is out cold below me. Her breathing becomes even as her heart beat falls into a more natural cadence. We will need to work on her stamina and I find that I am looking forward to the task. I lick the last of her scrumptious blood from my lips. What a gift Sookie has bestowed on me by giving herself over to my care.

She will never regret this. I vow to her, as I feel the Bond merge and delight in our latest union. There is nothing better than this, our time together.

Releasing her slender wrists, I grunt in displeasure. Pulling out of my Sookie with my still painfully hard cock. Rolling us both to the side I keep her soft skin touching mine. Her warmth has seeped into my bones this night and I seek more from her.

I wonder if my little vixen knew that that anchoring herself against me under the heavy furs on the bed would warm most of my body with her heat. I'm not so sure, Sookie has unexpected depths and I have seen firsthand what happens to those who underestimate her.

Playing with the ends of her silken blond locks I replay the events of last night. I know Sookie doesn't fully trust _us_ yet. Even with her uncertainty in our relationship's future, I _know_ Sookie trusts me. Even before she voiced what I already knew in my soul. The revelation was a still a shock. A welcomed jolt of excitement to my dull existence.

Looking over my Sookie I memorize her glorious curves, her full, luscious breasts with those pink tips taunting me. The darkness does not hinder my perfect vampire sight from viewing her form. The women of this era are obsessed with being stick thin, which has never appealed to me.

The skeletal look reminds me of my human days of famine within our village. Women would lose the unborn due to the undernourishment of the scare rations we lived on during those lean times. After more than a thousand years, the memories of the suffering still hurt.

My Sookie is soft in all the right places a woman should be. Complimenting my hard planes whenever we are together. Never before have I trusted a human with the secret of my resting place. My Maker taught me the ways of being vampire never included trust unless it was a vampire you made.

Sookie is different, my Lover is fierce and brave. I know without a doubt that I can trust her with my undead life. Yes, she would defend me with her last breath. The image is unthinkable and I wipe it from my mind happily knowing that I have secured more protection for her when I can not be with her.

As my Bonded, Sookie rates higher than my Maker or my Child.

Part of me thought I was getting ahead of myself last night. And then Sookie all but run out of the restaurant. No fucking Tiger in sight. His pansy feline smell was all over her but not in her, which pleased me more than I was comfortable admitting. I was more than willing to replace his claim with my own on top of the hood of my car if I thought for a moment Sookie would allow it.

Hmmm, fucking my Lover in public has possibilities. We will need to work towards that scenario.

That fucking pussy cat better not extend one paw out of line or I will claim his hide for a rug. One I will happily fuck Sookie on. I grin with that thought of Sookie riding my cock and begging for my bite.

Fuck, this is not helping my erection.

Yes, I made Sookie a promise _not_ to act on the previous transgressions of her former suiters, but I have been around long enough to know that males do not bow out without a fight. Sookie Stackhouse is definitely worth fighting for. Compton, the Shifter, the Wolf and the Tiger will all try their luck again. This time however they will not escape unscathed.

My fangs are still extended from making love with Sookie but this time I am starving for the blood of my enemies. The call of revenge and bloodlust run high in my veins. My lover's fresh cum on my cock is not helping me from wanting to kill each of them slowly.

She is mine! I will have her and no one else will possess what is mine! Ever!

Calm, I need to calm down before I wake her up. Sookie will need to rise soon enough to start our evening but for now I'll let her rest while I ready myself.

Placing a tender kiss on her forehead I slide from the warmth of our bed to enter the walk-in closet. Half of the closet is already filled with clothes for Sookie. Pam is quite skilled with my credit card and knowing what Sookie will look fantastic in. I hope she likes my gift to her.

Inhaling deep I smile as I smell Sookie's scent on my body. I wish to keep the proof of my Lover's pleasure on me all night. This way everyone can smell exactly who she belongs to. The task ahead of me will be if she accepts my command to do the same.

Although, even if she balks from my request all is not lost. A shower will not hide my blood in her veins or my cum inside her beautiful body. It will be more than enough proof to let others know of who she belongs too.

Dressing quickly in my worn black jeans and boots I ease into a black button down, leaving the collar open. I'm ready for another night of vermin and my duties as Sheriff.

Sookie and I have things to discuss before we leave for the bar and then tomorrow night we will be on our way to my Caribbean home. Imagining Sookie's face when I unveil my surprise has me in equal parts excitement and anxious. Will she be pleased? Being unpredictable is a wonderful trait for my Lover but I find that there are times I wish I could read her better.

That will come in time, I assure myself.

Stepping into the bathroom, I comb through my tangled hair. I hope that Sookie likes my surprise for her. I've been planning to whisk her away for some time. Now that the request for time away as been approved by Sophie-Ann, I'm eager to get out of the country with my Sookie and solidify our Bond. I wish to be far away from any more distractions.

"Eric," Sookie's voice startles me. With my senses I should have felt her breathing change when she awoke. Chalking it up to my deep thoughts, I turn around and stride to my Lover.

A smirk touches my lips as I drink in the sight of Sookie. A half damp towel is twisted around her curvaceous body allowing mine to roar back to life.

With my lust rising anew, I almost miss the concern flowing over the bond from her.

"What's wrong?" I ask once I enfold her in my arms and tuck her under my chin. Whatever the issue, I need to feel Sookie's body next to mine. Whatever problem she thinks is too big to handle I must reassure her that I will handle it.

After all, what could have happened in the last few days?

"Quinn is a spy, Eric. I think he is working for another vampire who wants to start a take-over here in Louisiana. The vampire Quinn is spying for wants me for my telepathy and they want you dead!" I lean down to look at Sookie, her eyes are wide with fear.

I attempt to block my apprehension from her as I send calm and comfort to her through the bond.

Fuck!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Shh, lover. All will be well." With my arm around her shoulders and my other hand threaded in hers, I escort my worried Sookie over to the sitting area. I lie down and motion for her to snuggle in beside me on the couch, she scampers over my lean build and settles willingly.

Her actions pleases me beyond words, finally Sookie has truly given herself to me. To rely on me as I care and protect this precious gem.

Our legs are stretched out on the length of the sofa. Sookie clings to me like a barnacle. I inhale her sweet scent, settling us both further into our embrace as I push encouragement and love into our bond.

"Now, tell me what happened that you believe the Tiger is a spy." I ask gently.

Sookie looked up at me from the crook of my arm in surprise. "You don't believe me." Hurt flashes through her cornflower blue eyes and a zap of pain zings through the bond, taking its mark on my un-beating heart.

"Sookie, you misunderstand." Caressing her soft cheek in reassurance. "You have my full confidence, what I wish to know are the details." I smile in what I hope conveys my sincerity. In my long existence I have never encountered someone as pure in soul as Sookie.

She believes me because I feel my Lover's body relax once more. Before I can make the request of her again, she leaves a lingering kiss on my chest. In thank you, if the bond is anything to go by.

Oh this wicked woman and her petal soft lips, how she tempts me when we have matters to discuss.

"Alright. So we were at dinner…" Sookie relays exactly what she heard through John Quinn's mind. I find it interesting that Sookie was not touching him at the time his thoughts bombarded her. My clever little telepath is growing and maturing with her gift. I wonder what other surprises she will have for me.

This story reeks of Felipe De Castro. It's no secret that the Were-Tiger spent many years working off a debt in the Nevada Pits for the Monarch. No doubt the greedy bastard is keeping one of his family members in check so that the Tiger will stay _helpful_ to him.

First rule in the Supernatural World is that debts and favors can go on as long as the vampire wishes. With a now successful event planning business that he no doubt, contributed too. The Were-Tiger is deep in Nevada's pocket, of course Felipe would use him. I seriously doubt that Sophie-Ann or Andre have any clue what the pussy cat is up to.

With Sophie-Ann's upcoming marriage to Arkansas, much can go wrong. Hostile take-over by the Groom or war between clans. The time during a joining two Kingdoms are always ripe with problems.

Yet another reason why a Kingdom should take care of their territory. Sophie-Ann has opened herself to vulnerability. This could help tilt the scales in Felipe's favor.

On the other hand, Felipe may also be working with Arkansas. I have another spy located there, I shall send the necessary inquiry to see if they suspect any turmoil in the match.

In the meantime, my next move is crucial.

"What will we do? Eric, I can't lose you. Not again! I just got you back. It will be just like before, with your amnesia and you forgot me, forget _us_. But this time you'll never come back!" Sookie continues to sob hysterically and climbs on top of me.

"Oh my lover, my most precious one." I soothe and kiss Sookie's forehead hugging her voluptuous frame to mine. My words seem to lull into a calmer state because she soon eases until only soft breathing and a few hiccups escape her sweet lips.

Gods, I can not bare for her to cry.

A rage is boiling deep inside me, a beast who hears no reason. Only the urge to shred and devour anything that gets in its way of those who want my Bonded. Any being who would dare to touch what is _mine_ will pay. Frightening my Sookie is unacceptable.

"I will never be lost to you again, Sookie. I swear on my blood. We will do as I planned and take a well-deserved vacation. How do warm tropical night sound?" My goal to get her mind of the past works.

"W-What?" Sookie looks up from my chest adorably confused. Swollen red rimmed eyes and a few errant tears are left from her previous outburst. As I wipe the warm liquid from her cheeks with my thumb I can't help but think of all the weeping women I have witnessed in my time. No other woman has brought out this level of unease from me with just a few tears.

Women and men throw themselves at me constantly. Using any means necessary to garner my attention. Screams, lusty shows of flesh and blubbing. None of them, over centuries, have affected me the way Sookie Stackhouse does.

Licking the proof of her fear away from my thumb sends a chill down my spine. My fingers have devoured her tears, just as I will annihilate every monster that may come for us. With all that I am, I will wipe them off the face of the Earth.

A growl in satisfaction escapes me at the thought, triggering my fangs to free themselves from my gums. The tingle they elicit sets my bloodlust on edge. I will bath in the blood of my enemies. Tearing apart all they hold dear, my Sookie will be safe. And mine!

All mine!

The images of vengeance are enough to sate my deprivation for the moment. I open my lids and see Sookie's eyes widen in what I hope is just nerves, not because she heard and saw every detail of a headless Felipe De Castro. Or a very pleasing image of my brand new Tiger-skin rug.

Giving her my most charming smile I continue, "I own a villa in Barbados. I have made arrangements for us to travel there tomorrow and stay for ten days."

I wait for her answer and absorb every feeling that floats across the bond. Shook, denial, fear, excitement, uncertainty. And finally hope.

"My job, Eric what am I supposed to say to Sam." She crooks a well-manicured brow up at me.

This woman! I love it, this small move makes my cock ache further. I want nothing more at the moment to rip that damp towel away from her beautiful body and see Sookie ride us both over the golden edge.

"Tell the Shifter that you deserve an adventure with your fiancé. One of many explorations we shall take together Sookie. Get used to it." I sit up and ease my back against the cushions, keeping my Sookie straddling me as I rub her neck and shoulders.

She feels so good, the split in the towel bares more of her sun kissed thigh. It would be so easy to move that flimsy material aside and view her most delicate flesh. Rubbing my fingers together in anticipation of feeling just how wet I can make my lover I instead focus back to the conversation. I have a woman to convince first.

Fucking next.

Sookie stops biting her pump bottom lip and take a deep breath, as if to ready herself. I do not feel nerves from her, I feel resolution.

"Or I could quit my job." Sookie offers. That statement immediately grabs my attention from thoughts of Sookie naked and writhing on top of me.

"Yes, you should. I want all of your time, my Sookie. We deserve a fresh start. Are you serious or just gaging my reaction?"

Sookie purses her lips. "I'm serious, Eric. I won't lie, it freaks me out a bit to not be working, but I don't want to be running back and forth from Shreveport to Bon Temps. I'm exhausted thinking about all the traveling and then remembering where I need to be and when. All in the name of maintaining a house I'm not sure I'll spend any real time living in." Sookie shook her head. "Like you said, I want to be with you too. But Barbados? I have no doubt your place is amazing. What if this De Castro asshole makes a move while we're gone? What about Pam? What happens in a take-over?"

Pressing my lips to Sookie's I send her more tranquility though the bond to quiet her rising anxiety. As far as I was concerned she had just given me the greatest gift, her time. I wanted to rub my body all over her. Feed her my blood as I drink from her.

Sookie moaned when I rubbed my jean covered cock against her slit. Teasing her clit with my fingers and feeling the heat from her core to wash over me. I need her now. Not getting my cock deep inside her was going to kill me.

Her fingers are as urgent as my need for her. Sookie unzips my jeans, freeing my cock. I groan as the pressure is temporarily relieved. Using my vampire speed, I turn Sookie's back against the sofa cushion and mount her, entering my lover's sweet soaking pussy in one deep thrust.

We call out to each other in unison. "Gods Sookie, you are so tight." I ground out through my clenched fangs. They pierce my lower lip and I drag my tongue over the wound tasting my own blood. Savoring the flavor I want something superior, Sookie's sweet blood is the only substance that can quench my thirst.

She widens her glorious thighs to allow me more access to her pussy. Taking full advantage of her summons by throwing one of her dainty legs over my shoulder and continue to pound into her. Reaching down I apply just the right pressure to her clit until my lover is pulsing wet around my length.

"For you, Eric. I'm yours." Her voice is music to my ears. Appeasing my beast within, I would do anything to ensure her survival.

"Come, now." I command. Pinching her rosy colored nipple pushes Sookie violently over the edge as she embraces her explosive orgasm. My lover cries out, then claws at my shoulders with her fingernails in a futile attempt to hang on to sanity.

But I want her crazy and desperate for me so I thrust harder, allowing her orgasm to take over completely. My mission works when I feel the bite of her dull teeth tear into my neck. Sookie drinks deeply and I moan shamelessly as she licks my blood away.

I come in painful, blissful spurt as I feel my blood travel through Sookie's veins. In turn I also sink my fangs into her neck and drink. Ambrosia, her blood is like no other I have ever tasted. Honeyed but not overly sweet as a Fae might be. There is something spicy and wild as a chaser, almost Demon-like in quality. But not quite. My lover is too unique for such labels, she simply is beautiful.

Tonight I will leave my fang marks on her neck for all to see. Sookie is mine and tonight's visit to Fangtasia is more than just tying up loose ends before we leave. I am allowing all in attendance to spread the news far and wide that if you fuck with Sookie, you fuck with me.

I continue to lick my twin marks clean of any remaining blood from Sookie's neck. They may see my claim but no one will sample my Lover. The blood is long gone but I feel as if Valhalla has welcomed me home. To be to touch and caress her at my will is everything I have ever wanted.

"So, is that the kind of treatment I can look forward to when I give you something you want." Sookie spoke with a teasing lit to her Southern accent, making my balls tighten again. Fuck. She just did it for me. Even after such an explosive orgasm I was still hard inside her.

True, a vampire's turnaround time was unmatched against any other species. Mine had always been better than most vampires but it seemed Sookie was setting me up on an all-time record.

"Yes. Now imagine what will happen when you give every part of yourself to me." I stare down into her lust glazed eyes as I thrust slowly in and out of her. Kissing my way down to Sookie's full breasts. She trembles and arches her back in a primitive attempt to get me to go faster.

It almost works. The sight of her pushes all my buttons. But instead of giving in to the vision of my vixen, I take my time and enjoy every moan my lover offers. In fact…

Pulling out is rough when I don't want to leave the Sookie's heat. Telling myself there are greater rewards ahead I flip Sookie over and adjust her up on her knees. Her beautiful plump ass in the air and her cheek rests on the velvety cushion below us.

Entering her again, Sookie's whimper is music to my ears. She is tighter this way, allowing me to go deeper and touch that spot within her that will make her come like a freight train. I can't fucking wait!

I thrust hard. Making rapid driving pace for about seven thrusts before easing almost all the way out of her pussy and sliding just as slowly back inside her swollen silken walls.

Slow, quick, slow. The rhythm is driving Sookie and myself insane, but I am determined to keep her mind focused on me all night. Long after I'm done fucking her, Sookie will beg me for more. Then I will have her on my desk.

Another round of my hurried pace and Sookie struggles to break my speed beneath me. With a tight grip on her hips I fall over her until her back is flush with my chest.

Whispering in her ear. "Nah, uh,uh lover. You are mine. You come when I say."

"You are punishing me." Sookie is breathless and so, so wet. Her swollen tissue feel unbelievable every time I slide into the heart of her my eyes roll back in my head. I need to keep myself in check otherwise my famous control will snap.

"Never. No punishment for you, lover. I just want your sole attention." I tease.

"Oh God, it's yours. All yours. Please Eric, please. I need to come so bad." Sookie is doing her best to move beneath me but all she can do is shudder and tremble around my cock.

A little bit more before I allow us both what we are dying for, when an idea strikes me. Leaving her heat, I bend down to lick her slit in one long swipe.

"Oh Gooooodd." Sookie breathes, pushing her hips back against my lips. My tongue dips inside to taste her honey before I work my way to her clit. I suck and flick the straining nub until another surge of wetness hits my mouth and Sookie's cries are unrecognizable.

Right where I want her.

Regretfully I kneel back up to her and position my cock back to her pussy. I could eat her all night. Maybe one of our evenings in Barbados that is exactly what I'll do. My thrusts are deep and quick while my fingers circle her clit.

"I'm gonna, gonna, come. Oh fuck me Eric!" Sookie screams out as her orgasm envelops her and milks mine own release. Bucking uncontrollable back into me as I pound into her at vampire speed. My balls are tight and dripping in Sookie's honey as my cum jets deep within my lover. Sookie completely undoes me. My lover, oh my lover.

After a brief shower together, we dress for a night at my bar. Sookie dazzles me in golden sequined dress that hugs every sinful curve of her luscious body. Turning this way and that, the garment highlights my Lover's exquisiteness. The light in her eyes, her beautiful smile and her laugh as she twirls for my appraisal are all for me.

Mine!

The sheer mesh around her neckline gives the illusion that the dress barely clings to her ample breasts. Giving myself, and no doubt, countless others just enough to imagine my Sookie naked.

A possessive growl escapes me. Sookie is mine, I will be the only one to enjoy what lies beneath the silky material.

And lucky me, since the dress is cut just above her knee. Heels resembling crystal jewels crisscross delicately over her ankles, making my eye travel all the way up her smooth legs to where I know her pussy is waiting for me. Only me. My Sookie is magnificent!

Mine!

Her golden locks are braided and piled high on her head, exposing her long neck and best of all, my mark for all to see. The sight of my claim has kept me hard most of the evening. Even with the recent knowledge of the Tiger's duplicity, I am looking forward to our getaway. We need this time to cement our bond before more enemies circle our lands.

Once we enter the living room downstairs I feel my phone vibrate in my jeans. Reading the text quickly I type out my response.

"Lover, there is a steakhouse downtown that has been recommended. As much as I would enjoy taking you to dinner tonight, we need to be on our way to Fangtasia." Regretful, since she looks amazing. "May I suggest we pick up your order and you can eat in the privacy of my office?" I suggest.

"Yeah, that sounds great, baby." I show her their online menu on my phone. This age is convenient with its technological advances.

Sookie selects a filet mignon cooked until medium wellness, baked potato with the works and large salad with Thousand Island dressing. No cucumbers.

Sookie and I are settled in my Corvette once more, I reverse and then descend toward the Shreveport for Sookie's dinner. The silence is comfortable in the car as we drive. The bond informs me that Sookie is happily content with spirts of excitement.

"So, what time do we leave?" My Lover questions.

"Our flight departs at noon and we will arrive shortly before take-off. It should take about seven hours to travel to the island, give or take the winds. The sun sets about 6:45 p.m. and then I will join you in the cabin before we disembark." I have owned the property for some time and this is the first time I am truly excited to spend any time there. Sookie presence in my existence is to blame for this. I smile thinking about how her skin will smell after a day in the Caribbean sun.

Anxiety creeps over the bond.

"What worries you, my lover?" I look over to see her fidget adorably in the seat, her skirt raising higher over the thighs with each movement.

"Well, you said noon. Like, during the day. I'm just nervous about getting you loaded up correctly on the plane. What if someone follows us and tries to get to you while you're down for the day?" Sookie bites her lower lip and turns her gaze up from her fisted hands.

I smile, she is my fierce warrior. I gently pry her small hands and bring the left one up to my lips, placing a kiss on her skin. "Fret not my Sookie, Anubis Airlines has the full service package. They will arrive and take us both under armed guard directly to the hanger. They will be the ones to ensure my travel coffin is properly stowed so that I may rise with you when the sun sets. Besides us, the flight will consist of the pilot and his co-pilot, who have been extensively background checked."

"Just us? On a jet. Eric no, that must cost a fortune!" She shouts.

"Comes with the package, my lover. Deal with the fact that I have means to provide for us. Not to mention this is the safest form of travel." Keeping my tone reasonable, I know Sookie will need more time to come to grips with her change in circumstance. No more working for the despicable Shifter as a waitress, as my Bonded is it below her.

We arrive at the restaurant, pulling into a To-Go parking spot just as a boy carrying a paper bag comes up to the driver's side of my Corvette. I hand him plenty of cash in exchange for Sookie's dinner. She takes the bag from me and sets it on the floor by her feet.

Next stop Fangtasia, and my now quiet Lover is deep in contemplation.

"What about clothes? I don't have anything with me to take."

"On the contrary, you have a closet full of clothes back at our home. I believe I even saw a red bikini." I wink at her, giving a very lustful gaze in her direction. "I am looking forward to peeling that garment off you when I chase you through the surf."

Sookie smirks back, but I can feel her ire through the bond. She is uncomfortable with accepting all my gifts, well too bad. This is who I am and what comes with being mine. In time, I know that Sookie will be more comfortable but I want to end this foolishness _now_.

"Will you not indulge your fiancé in a few gifts?" I ask, using the term she interpreted correctly last night. Immediately Sookie is pleased and blushes at the human label. A tinge of mock annoyance plays across her lips as she holds up her left hand to me.

"I believe fiancé's are supposed to purpose with an engagement ring." Sookie wiggles her bare finger in my face. "Since you didn't put a ring on it, I guess I can still do whatever I want." She giggles.

Oh, fuck no! A ring can get me the compliance I search for?

"Hmmm, well since my customs are different that your human protocol, could you see your way to humor an old vampire?" Arriving at the already packed bar, I park in my designated spot. Turn off the engine I face what I assumed was still a playful Sookie.

"Okay, Eric." Sookie doesn't look at me, she grabs the bag and slides out of the car leaving me momentarily off kilter. She is…sad, resigned. Does she believe I do not have plans to woo her, cover her in the finest jewels and pamper her until the end of time?

This can not stand.

"Sookie, stop." I command, locking my Corvette with the sharp beep of the alarm. She does but doesn't turn to face me as I approach her. Bewildered at her sliding emotions I step in front of her. I must to reassure her.

"Lover, as we have discussed I am ready to make you mine. I have heard of the custom you mentioned and I am more than happy to put a ring on your finger." My hands caress her arms, sending deep affection to her through the bond.

"Fine Eric. Its fine, please don't bother with placating me with something you deem unnecessary." Sookie plasters the smile she uses to mask her true feelings. Which shocks and then infuriates me.

I knew well before she had my blood that Sookie had a poker face to rival a vampire. There is so much more going on behind this pained grin. I can feel her disappointment.

In what, me?

I am gutted.

 **SPOV**

Walking past Eric to the employee entrance of Fangtasia is difficult with my blurry vision. I'm pleading with my tears to stay put, the last thing I need is to have a good ole' cry right before I go in and face a bar full of vampires and fangbangers.

Right now, I need distance. Get clear of Eric and wash off the miserable realization that he has no idea what a human girl expects, what I expect when you start throwing around the title of fiancé.

Ugh. I'm not even hungry. Too bad because the steak did smell amazing.

Hopefully tonight will fly by and then…what? I go back to _his_ home to wait around to fly to a secluded island with Eric. Where, oh goody, we will spend the next several nights together. Does he even want to understand what I want from him?

Men!

Even to my ears, I can hear the whine, the efforts Eric has made is a dream come true in many ways. I attempt to reason with myself. Everything just happened _last night_. For the love of honey baked ham, this relationship of ours is going to take time. Rome was not built in a day.

Eric places his large hand on the small of my back, escorting me down the corridor toward his office. Before he can open the door so we can step in, Pam blocks us in the hallway.

"Sookie, what a pleasant surprise." Her eyes flare in what I think is disbelief, when she notices Eric's fang marks on my neck. His claim made clear for all to see. Sensing others close by who can't see us, I start to build my shields. I have a feeling many similar looks will be coming my way the rest of the night. Hell, probably some mighty pissed off ones too.

Oh, joy!

"Master," Pam shakes off her shock and murmurs a few words to Eric in another language."

Very rude Pam.

I bet my vampires wouldn't like it too much if I spoke around them in some unknown language. Humph! I suspect that they speak many languages though so my snarky comment would be all for not.

Still, this is just bad-manners. Sighing to myself I let it go, after the ring debacle with Eric I don't have it in me to pile on more drama.

"Very well, we will be in my office." Eric says to Pam, who nods and disappears back into the hustle of the bar.

Eric opens the door and ushers me inside, joining me in his office he shuts us in.

Alone again.

Goody.

To avoid talking to him, I dig into my unwanted food.

Childish, yes.

I take a few bites of the most flawless steak my eyes have beheld. I bet it even tastes as amazing as it smells. Soft and bursting with juice, seared to perfection. Too bad I'm too numb right now to enjoy any of it.

"Lover, are you really going to avoid me all evening because I did not present you with an engagement ring last night?" Eric quietly presses.

That was the million dollar question.

"I'm not upset that you didn't have a ring at the ready yesterday. I'm pissed because you dismissed something special that I've been dreaming about since I was a little girl. If you can't understand why I would care about not doing _some_ human things according to my traditions then how are we to make this work?" I motion back and forth between us with my hand. Eric leans against his desk, grinding his teeth a bit.

The bulge in his jaw deflates as he exhales a long held breath and closes his eyes. "I admit Sookie that I did not consider a ring. As you say, it is a human tradition, I believe what I am offering is _more_." Eric's blue eyes blaze open to observe my response, before I speak he continues.

"I will do this however you want. A human wedding, Pledging with the Knife, engagement gatherings. I want your happiness to be with me, in all things. Please Sookie, I am still learning how to navigate the waters of our relationship. Can you be patient with me?" Eric is pleading.

This is the closest thing to begging I've ever seen from him. And it shocks me right to the core. My previous disappointment fades into nothing, only the love for my vampire remains. He is giving everything he has and I was tossing the idea of a ring in his face like a stupid deal breaker.

My domineering, controlling, sweet as pie Viking.

"Oh Eric." I stand quickly and hurry to him, hugging my arms around his lean waist.

"I'm sorry. I guess all that has happened with us is still a shock. I pray that I don't wake up alone in my empty bed and wonder where my Eric went." Snuggling into his chest I close my eyes to banish the terrible thought.

"I might have some girlish notions about how my future husband would purpose. How it all would be. But that is my Gran talking, the thoughts of the town I grew up in as well. Coming out and rearing their ugly heads." I inhale and exhale his clean leather scent to calm my rapid heartrate. "How about I promise to be patient with you if you can do the same with me."

Eric crushes me to him in response and kisses the top of my head. Doing a bit of his own smelling, probably to calm himself down to, I reason.

"My lover, I would like that very much." Eric murmurs.

Gazing up to his handsome face, I stand on my tip toes to give him a kiss. "I'm sorry," I whisper when I was almost half an inch away from his lips.

"I'm sorry too." Eric leans down and seals our mouths together in a sweet kiss.

"As much as I want to explore your mouth in my office." Eric wags his eyebrows suggestively making me laugh. "I have some last minute paperwork to finish and you have a meal that is getting cold. Go and eat my lover." Eric urged. "We will need to go out into the main floor soon."

I nod in agreement and place one last chaste kiss on his soft pliable lips before retreating back to the leather couch. So, Eric likes my mouth. Maybe I will need to catch him off guard before we leave tonight. I chuckle to myself.

Eric smirks at me, as if he knows my thoughts are not as pure as the driven snow. Well, I guess I can thank the bond for that. Although, I'm pretty sure he has no idea of my attach plans, otherwise I doubt he would be so dead set on paperwork.

Eric eases behind his desk to starts working a large pile of folders. And by working, I mean vampire speed. I'm mesmerized. It was like someone hit the fast forward button on him and I marvel for a moment how wonderful it would be that efficient.

I turn my attention back to my cooling meal, a little more than half my food is gone and I'm officially stuffed. Packing up the remaining containers and then set them next to the too small trash can. Pam enters a moment later, just as Eric is signing the last document.

"Everything is prepared Master." Pam inclines her head. "But we have an annoying little fucker making noise out front."

Eric raises his brow in question and then smiles. "You don't say. And who, pray tell has dared disrupt your evening Pamela?"

Pam rolls her eyes and huffs, placing her hands on her hips in annoyance. "Compton. He is demanding to see Sookie. Now. He and that mangy Shifter have their panties in a twist since she," Pam thrusts her thumb in my direction, "hasn't been at home last night or today."

"What business is it of theirs?" I interrupt, equally annoyed that my boss and my ex-boyfriend are stalking my movements. What the hell? It's my day off and I don't owe anyone an explanation for what I do and who I do it with. How did Bill even know about my date with Quinn?

"They seem to think, you are _their_ business _Princess_." Pam smirks at me. Is this what Eric meant by my _friends_ playing me?

I open the matching gold clutch for my cell phone. Just as I thought, it's dead. And why wouldn't it be, I had no idea that I wouldn't be returning home after I left Quinn at the restaurant. Still, what I do on my own time is none of their concern!

"Like I go around and report all my dates to my ex." I deadpan. Pam laughs as Eric rises from behind his desk and approaches me. "Eric, I never told Bill my plans. How did he even know?"

"A question that I would like answered as well, my Sookie. Let us not keep them any longer." Eric helps me from the couch and pulls me to his side, giving me a gentle squeeze before we exit his office.


	5. Chapter 5

***Much LOVE to the talented Kleannhouse for being a terrific BETA* SMOOCH ***

 **Chapter 5**

Eric led us out from the back rooms and into the main part of the bar. Even with the deafening noise of people laughing and shouting over music I could hear Pam's skyscraper stilettos clipping behind me.

Fangtasia was a full house tonight, although that could have been business as usual since it was a Saturday night. The weekend nights were always packed at Merlotte's but the two establishments seemed to have completely different clientele.

The vampires looked anything but board as Eric strode through. Mild curiosity about me but they were all on alert, perhaps being in such close proximity to one another did that? Too many lions in one room is bound to cause problems.

The shift in energy sparked like a living breathing animal as soon as Eric and I entered the room. He really did command all the attention.

Dang! Speaking of weird supernatural energy.

I needed to call Sam and tell him that I wouldn't be coming in to work anymore. I'd much rather go tell him in person. After all, Sam wasn't just my boss, he was my friend. Eric's words whispered back to me about my _friends_ using my naiveté in all things Supe against me.

The more I thought about it, he was probably right. Sam and I had known each other for many years before Bill even stepped into his bar. Heck, even when the vampires came out two years before Sam hadn't uttered a word about shifting into any animal form he wanted.

Maybe he was afraid to reveal his secret to me. Even though he was well aware of my quirk! That little revelation alone should have told me everything I needed about Sam. I thought he knew me well enough to know that I would never have thought anything less of him.

Now, for the first time I can see his true colors shinning. Maybe I did need to go and talk with Sam in person. Get a fix on what he is really thinking while I tell him I will no longer be working there. I needed to inform him either way since Eric was whisking me off to parts unknown.

As we walked through the throngs of fangbangers, I cringed. Their vile thoughts about Eric were disturbing, some were ridiculous and others were down right laughable. Then thoughts of Eric and Pam crept in. Me and Eric filtered not far behind that and kept on coming.

Oh goodness!

All three of us!

I'm sure I was the exact color of Eric's Corvette once we reached the middle of the horde. I did my very best to build up my shields against the fantasies. The dark desires. Thank goodness, constructing a mental barrier to unwanted minds was a much simpler process than it had been in the recent past.

Maybe it was our bond, helping me grow stronger?

I felt concern from Eric spike through our beautiful bond and I smiled up to his intense gaze. He never lost the pace to our destination, but continued to lead me once he felt my reassurance back that everything was all good.

Taking another glimpse around the bar I had a disturbing thought. There was something about the amount of vampires present told me that they must've been called upon tonight. Had to be fifty voids in Fangtasia that I could feel through my shields. Interesting that I could still discern vampires while blocking thoughts.

We stepped up onto the large dais where three thrones sat empty. Eric's chair was the largest and grandest. Covered in leather and smack dab in the middle. As it should be. Eric gave me a soft smile and then kissed my hand before facing our spectators once we had each flanked him on stage.

A hush fell over the crowd and the music abruptly stopped at Eric's glaze to the DJ.

I wonder why he wasn't a King.

I had seen Eric's inner workings enough to know that he inspired loyalty. Through fear or being loved, he had it. Vampires would follow him, did follow him. My heart clenched, I loved him just a bit more seeing his God given place to lead come into sharp focus.

Eric Northman is meant for great things, no doubt he achieved them in his thousand years. His next thousand should be quite exciting. I prayed I'd be around to see it.

"This woman," Eric faced me as I mirrored his movement and smiled up at him, "Sookie Stackhouse is _mine_."

Eric's fangs snap down as do all vampires present. He scanned the crowd with narrowed lids. Searching for the slightest hint of disobedience. His show of dominance sends chills up my spine in the best possible way, which also embarrassingly enough sent a shock wave right to my core.

The tension level has risen another 10 degrees in the bar since his declaration. My reaction to the news didn't seem to help it as Eric sent his lust barreling to me through the bond. A few vampires close hissed in excitement which I wasn't ready to think about…yet. But no one else moved a hair.

Looking past Eric to Pam, was gratifying. Her delicate fangs are down and she was scowling down to all the attendees with her hands on her narrow hips. She was on alert to defend her Maker against any rival interest in me. I loved Pam's ferocity in this moment.

When I chanced another glance toward our unwelcomed fan club, my jaw slacked in astonishment. They were all dipping their heads and on their knees in a show of submission to my Viking. Seeing powerful immortals show these gestures was probably something for the history books. Or maybe only what I had seen from vampires and their power plays.

"Any who refute my claim will be met with my wrath." Eric seethed and then slowly sat on his throne in the most relaxed position I could ever fathom after such a threat.

Long legs spread causally in front of him, his shoulders eased and back. Proud, impossibly arrogant and drop dead sexy.

Still standing as I take in the enormity of his impassioned announcement. I've never seen Eric look more tranquil and lethal. It's a heady combination that gives me nothing but naughty thoughts. His love and comfort float around us both through the bond. I exhale a long breath that I wasn't even aware I was holding.

I stand eye to eye with Eric.

Boy, my Viking is tall.

Eric gives me a smoldering look that melts my panties further. He tugs at my hand, his large one still tangled in mine. I go to him with no resistance, crawling onto his lap as satisfaction and triumph fill our bond. Crashing my lips to his was the next logical choice. No really, what else could I do?

Eric is more than happy to oblige as I lick the seam of his lips to deepen our kiss. Licking at his fangs, I moan with longing to have him drink from me. I'm so unglued, I was on the edge of asking him to do just that in front of everyone.

Eric Northman is _mine_ and even though, right now I don't have the words. I know how important body language is to vampires. I might as well let them all know that I'm totally on board with his plans.

Eric groans when I make another pass at his fangs with my tongue. It's my turn to feel powerful having this immortal ache for what I can give him. Sure as hell, I'll be giving him plenty soon. I feel his erection unyielding against my hip as he wrapped his hand around the back of my neck and the other over my ass.

We are two teenagers at a football game. This public display is something I would never have done with anyone but Eric and I love it!

Vampires are a species fluent in using every one of their senses to determine the situation. Words are meaningless. It is the actions that prove the truth of your word or not in their eyes. I'll need to remember that bit of information going forward in my blossoming relationship with Eric.

"My lover." He nuzzles my neck, right over the spot where his fangs marks are. I close my eyes in contentment with every lick and kiss. I was made to be his. Eric was made to be mine. Holy hell, I'm turning into quite the possessive girl tonight.

"Dweeb alert, 2 o'clock." Pam mutters, breaking our spell. Well, not really, we continue on as if we didn't have a bar full of vampires looking on in interest I'm not sure I'm ready to ponder. I wonder who Pam is referring to as the dweeb when Eric erases the mystery.

"Bill," Eric kisses my neck with a sucking open mouth once more and then stares down at my ex with a blank expression. I can feel Eric's emotions, he's irritated with Bill here. I thought for a moment I would feel some elation. After all Eric did just claim me in front of every vampire in Northern Louisiana as I looked on with a goofy grin on my face. Hm, maybe Eric was not in it for the trophy of having something over Bill. That thought eased a tiny long forgotten worry.

Bill seems even smaller tonight, standing below us.

Bill would never be considered a tall man. I'm barely 5'4 and I still needed to be careful when I wore heels around the civil war solider. There was one time I had forgotten about that little tidbit and I towered over him the whole time, he was not so pleased that night.

I chuckled inwardly at the memory and I felt Eric's curiosity through our bond.

"Later, baby." I whispered in his ear. Eric smirked at me, his blues sparkled with mischief.

Turning our attention back to my ex-boyfriend I groaned. Bill was in full puppy dog eye mode. His brown eyes doing their best to suck all the moisture from the room. I recognized the look all right. He was about to beg me to do something for my own good or condemn me for doing something he thought was improper.

Already, I was annoyed and he hadn't even spoken a word.

"My Sookeh, I've been so worried for you."

Of all the…

Eric's anger was sharp when Bill claimed me as _his_. I was in the same boat, how dare he! Especially after Eric's announcement that I was _his_.

I am Eric's!

My Viking was right, Bill isn't being my _friend_ or my once upon a time a boyfriend. He is trying to manipulate me. But what for?

"When you didn't come home last night, I sought out Quinn. He had no idea where you were, either did Sam. I've been turning over every stone looking for you." Bill's eyes went from concern to deadly as he growled at Pam, then Eric. His fangs, much smaller than Eric's made their debut.

That was not the only thing that compared to Eric in the small department.

"What have they done to you, my Sookeh? You know you can't trust anything Eric says-."

"Enough!" Eric ordered. Every one of his muscles were tight. His mind blew open to revel a short display of flying down and ripping off Bill's head clean off. It was gruesome and not at all shocking. In this moment, I wouldn't have been horrorstruck.

Honestly, I think the only reason Bill hadn't meat the true death was because I was currently sitting on my vampire's lap. One arm clung around Eric's neck and the other rubbed his hard chest in soothing circles.

Bill had the good sense to look ashamed.

"Sookie is mine." Eric sat up with me still attached to him. "Do you have something to say to that?"

Bill bowed his head low and whispered softly. "Sookeh is yours."

"I do not believe they heard you in the back." Pam encouraged mockingly.

Bill raised his head and glared at Pam before looking back to Eric and me. "Sookie Stackhouse is yours Eric."

Hells alive, he said my name without a hint of a southern drawl. His bad pronunciation annoyed the ever loving shit out of me. But the way he turned off the accent in a matter of seconds made the hairs on my neck stand on end.

Something was not right and it bothered me that I couldn't put my finger on it.

Eric's gaze was cold steel as he stared at the top of Bill's bowed head. "We understand one another. From now on, you will refer to my Bonded as your Mistress." Bill's head popped up, his eyes widened when Eric said _Bonded_.

Anger flashed for over Bill's features his nostrils flared and his expression blanked. Nodding his acknowledgement of my status to Eric.

"Good. What do you know of Sookie's comings and goings?" Eric questioned suspiciously, He sent me comfort and feelings of security. I knew he would never allow Bill to hurt me again.

Bill looked beat down, he had aged ten years in the two minutes he stood before us.

"So… The Mistress is my neighbor and my friend. I was right to be concerned when John Quinn started to call on her." Bill defended.

"But how did you know I was on a date last night, Bill?" Addressing him for the first time.

The only one who knew I had a date and with whom was Tara. And only because I bought a new date dress from her shop the day before. Sometimes a girl needed to feel pretty, regardless of the boys in her company.

When Bill didn't answer I continued on, "I haven't seen you, haven't talked to you in a long while. And I most certainly wouldn't have confided to you about someone new that I was dating."

Eric's chest rumbled in displeasure at me words. He hadn't really said so, but I knew the fact that I had been on a date with Quinn had irked him. Even with outcome of being Bonded, Eric was still showing some jealousy.

But please, we were together now, and if I ever saw Quinn again it would be too soon.

I sent a burst of warmth and love through our bond. Assuring Eric that I was _his_.

My Viking's body gave a subtle shiver and he held a tighter grip on me as a sure indication that he got the message. Eric was nothing but a big kitty tonight. A kitty that I would love to rub down later.

"It is my job to know the goings on in Area Five, Sookeh." Bill's southern draw was back with a vengeance, as was his particular way of talking down to me.

Eric snarled.

"Mistress." Bill corrected with a frown.

He did not answer the question and I knew for a fact that Bill was up to no good. It was clear to me that he had been in the thick of trouble for a while now. How it concerned me, I have no idea. Nor do I care. Bill Compton's problems were not mine to solve.

"You're not my friend Mr. Compton, not my keeper either. You are my _ex_ -boyfriend, who happens to be my neighbor." Eric sent me strength. It seemed he was allowing me to set the tone in front of his vampires so that in the future there will be no doubt where my allegiance was.

Eric would always have that and more.

So much more.

"I still care about you, deeply Sookeh." Bill implored as he used my name despite Eric's repeated warnings. I could feel my Viking's anger rise. "A missing telepath in Area Five is a matter of investigation by Royal command of the Queen." Bill said to Eric.

Big whop-tee-do, so what if he had the backing of the Queen herself to stick his nose in my business. I doubt very much some stuffy old bitty cared a lick about where I laid my head at night.

Or did she?

"Why would the Queen be interested in my Sookie's whereabouts?" Eric demanded.

"Sookeh is Hadley's cousin. The Queen has obviously heard about her telepathy. Much of the vampire world has, not to mention others I'm sure." Bill spoke and then glanced around as if to prove his point in front of the vampire witnesses. "If left up to me, So… my Mistress would never be allowed into these dangerous situations without the _proper_ precautions."

Eric growled, "That sounds like a threat!"

"A representative of the Queen of Louisiana would never threaten our most valued Sheriff," A voice called from somewhere near the bar entrance.

A vampire I had never seen skulked out from the shadows toward us. Everyone else in Fangtasia turned their attention to the source of the sound and stood motionless.

Eric and Pam were on their feet in an instant the words started leaving the vampire's mouth. Eric maneuvered me slightly behind him and was careful to position me between himself and Pam.

Did they know him?

If Eric was trying to protect me, perhaps I should be afraid of whoever this is.

The intruder's hair was dirty dishwasher blonde and hung lifeless from his crown in wispy threads. For that matter his body matched his lackluster tresses.

Moving in an erratic stalk until he needed to pass by a cocktail table in his path, the oily looking vampire slithered past the furniture as if to avoid contact with the wooden object.

Eric sent me extreme caution and then soothing calm through the bond. Whoever this new comer was, Eric was not pleased to see him.

"What brings you to Fangtasia this evening, Andre?" Eric asked cool as a cucumber.

"The Queen has had the damnedest time getting in touch with your Investigator here." His glossed over gaze observed Bill with the calculating accuracy of a predator. "And you know well, how the Queen despises to be kept waiting." Andre spoke with a hiss that transformed into a greasy growling grin.

"Since Little Billy Boy Blue here has been out of contact, her Majesty decided that I was the best in her command to locate the _elusive_ Area Investigator. That sad pile of rubble you call a safe house yielded little interest, so here I am."

Bill stiffened at the mention of his house. His sole attention had been on Andre since he announced himself, but Bill kept sending me dramatic fearful looks.

So what if this Andre had been to his home?

This was infuriating, I felt like I was missing something crucial.

Eric sent a dark glare to Bill who stepped back from the dais looking properly chastised.

Now what was that all about?

"This night has been one for," Andre looked around the room of vampires before continuing his thought with a creepy smirk, "discovering untold treasures. Ah, I see the Great Eric Northman has finally acquired a pet. She is positively edible, bravo Northman."

Andre clapped his hands together once and inhaled deeply through his nose and mouth. Andre's jolly demeanor ceased, his fangs clicked down as his green eyes dilated to near black. A poisonous snake would have been welcome company in that moment.

"What is your _pet's_ name, Northman?" Andre demanded, never taking his eyes off my neck where Eric's fang marks lay exposed. He was near panting and it was freaking me the hell out.

Eric rumbled with warning. "This is my Bonded, Sookie Stackhouse. I do not keep pets."

Andre's malevolent smile was back. "The famous Bon Temps Telepath is your Bonded, you say. Well, well, you have been a very busy boy up in the backlands Eric." The grungy vampire's scrutiny were sharp.

Andre was a few inches shorter than my Viking but I had seen the same look on men before. He was sizing Eric up, determining how their fight would go down in his favor.

I was not afraid, Eric was ten times the vampire Andre was. His void was stronger than Bill's but far weaker than Eric's. Andre must have done the math too because his features eased and a disturbing grin was back in place.

"We shall all get together soon, but sadly tonight, duty calls." Andre sent Bill a withering glare and nodded toward the exit. "Besides, you didn't request all that most inconvenient time off from our beloved Queen's company to just hang around these underlings."

Andre twirled his hand around in a wave, as if he were talking about garbage on the curb instead of loyal followers of Eric's. Many vampire's narrowed their eyelids and kept their fangs in plain sight for Andre to see. He either didn't notice or didn't care about the hazard of pissing off fifty vampires.

For a brief second, I thought this might be the last time I would ever see Bill.

And I felt relieved.

Then guilty to be so thankful for the loss of his presence in my life, when his new companion looked mean enough to peal paint off a picket fence, just by looking at it.

Bill nodded to both Eric and me in goodbye, then turned to leave. When the mismatched pair reached the entrance of Fangtasia, Andre said, "Oh, and Ms. Stackhouse. The Queen is anxious to meet you."

Then they were gone.

Eric nodded to the DJ who immediately started playing up a strong beat through the sound system. I barely had time to register the song before being led away from the main floor and quickly back into Eric's office.

Eric sat on the worn leather couch and pulled me into his lap as Pam closed the door.

"I smell bullshit." Pam stood over us, hands on her hips. "And Andre in Bon Temps tonight had nothing to do with God damn Billy Boy Blue. What the fuck?"

"Indeed. He is still keeping many secrets." Eric caressed my neck and shoulders, sending care and a hint of concern into the bond. "Go to your Mistress's home, take care to pack her a bag and see if Compton left anything of his behind."

Pam snarled. "Yes, Eric." She bowed to us. "Mistress."

And was gone.

"Eric, Bill doesn't have anything at my house." I protested. There was no reason to send Pam all the way out there. "When we broke up I left him a box on his porch of whatever he had left at my home."

"Did you un-invite him?"

"Eh, no? I thought about it and then I supposed that if I were ever in trouble, it might be a good idea for him to still be able to come inside." I paused gauging his reaction. "I can tell from your face you think that was a mistake."

Eric waited a moment, running a large hand through his hair in frustration, he answered. "Lover, I understand your reasons. There is something off about Compton's actions and his knowledge about you."

"Yeah," I breathed. "How did he know about Quinn?"

"He may have people watching you. Or he may have other ways of getting his information." I heard his low words but for the life of me they took a moment to take root.

Other ways?

Would he really glamour my friends?

Jason.

I groaned out loud in exasperation. Of course he would, he is unscrupulous. Bill made no secret that he wanted to be back together with me on several occasions.

When Eric had left me high and dry after the Witch War, my interactions with Bill felt less friendly. There was more hostility in his pursuit of me. He had succeeded in making me nervous.

"What other ways?" Dreading the answer.

"Recording devices, perhaps cameras. We'll know soon enough." My jaw dropped. Was my Viking serious? And if there were such things in my home, how long had they been there. Where were they?

Oh God, what have they recorded and who else has seen them?

My stomach bottomed out as a heaviness crept over my shoulders. Bill violated my home. Me, yet again. Even without knowing the truth behind his motives, I knew Bill would absolutely put cameras in my house.

Eric felt my distress and clutched me to him. "All will be well my Sookie. I will protect and end all threats to you." My Viking vowed.

"The Queen, Eric. Andre said the Queen wants to meet with me? Who is Andre exactly?" I was shaking as I spoke. The tension and anxiety of the night was hitting my nervous system. "I don't want to meet her!"

"Shh, The Queen is nothing to fret over, my Lover. Andre is her second in command and her child. Look at me." I gazed into Eric's beautiful blue eyes and felt a slight relax of my strain deep in my bones.

"You are mine, _mine_!" Eric growled. "She has no rule over what we do. She can not demand anything of me when it comes to you." Eric kissed me hard, his tongue pushing deep inside my mouth. Stroking me in a delightful all-consuming way that made me loose myself in our passion.

I attempted to scramble up and over to straddle Eric, but I didn't make it far. He stood me up as I moved and began ripping off my dress. Once I was clear of my golden gown I stood before him in nothing more than my heels.

"Beautiful and fucking _mine!_ " Eric's voice was a low rumble that I felt vibrate up through the soles of my feet straight to my core. The electricity of his depth tightened my nipples to points. With vampire speed he was gloriously naked and pushed me back enthusiastically onto his desk.

Testing my readiness with his fingers made his groan of approval flow through the bond and loud enough to rattle the contents on Eric's desk. Sending a few pens and papers tumbling down to the wooden floor.

His fingers left me as he placed the blunt tip of his cock at my opening. I was so wet. I could feel my liquid heat coating Eric as I arched my hips up, begging for more.

Eric's fangs snapped down when he thrust into me. Impatient as I was to wait a minute longer. He rode me hard on his desk as I moaned incoherent pleas to move faster. Fuck me harder.

My Viking didn't disappoint.

But then he pulled out, flipped me onto my belly and sank back into me. Pushing deeper than before, he hit spots I never knew I had. My Viking's cock was built like he was, long, swollen and flexible in all the right places. And God as my witness, I sure would ache tomorrow.

"This pussy is mine, say it." Eric demanded as he pounded against me. His thighs slapped my ass and the slick noise of our connection filled his office.

"Yes, yours." I panted, gripping the furthest part of the desk to counter his push.

"Your laugh is mine." Eric grunted as he pressed in to his balls and held tight there a moment. His fingers caressed down my back and over my hips before finding my clit and rubbing a feather soft pace over it.

I shuddered as my orgasm rose like a gust of wind. I was soon standing on the edge of a rainbow bridge, looking over in longing and wonder.

"Your smile, your happiness. It's all mine. No one shall have you Sookie. No one!" Eric promised as he started to thrust deep again. His sweet words and unforgiving movements sent me in a free fall as I screamed out my release.

He roared in return covering his body over mine and biting into my shoulder as he pulsed wetly into mw. Another orgasm overtook every sense I had as I felt jet after jet fill me and start running down the inside of my thighs.

I was shattered. I million little pieces of mirror on the floor, all watching my Viking with carnal appreciation. The clean crisp smell of seaside blood filled my nose and I launched onto Eric's open wrist in front of me. I drank my fill as Eric licked the blood off my shoulder.

His wound healed and I whimpered in regret as my Viking withdrew from me. I felt his smile on my skin as if he couldn't stand the separation either. Picking me up with ease, Eric cradled me gently to his chest and brought us back over to the couch where he laid me atop him. A soft warm blanket surrounded us, making the slight chill from the room dissipate.

Eric, my sweet vampire, had thought of everything.

Kissing my forehead, I burrowed into his neck and sighed. I knew Eric wouldn't let anything happen to me and for the first time in my life, I felt safe. Safe and sound in the arms of the man I loved. Now I should find a way to tell him.

"Sookie, I-."

His phone rang making Eric exhale in brutal frustration at the disturbance. His scowl was adorable. "Another reason we are leaving tomorrow. I want you all to myself. No interruptions."

He reached for his discarded pants on the floor and pulled out his cell phone.

"I'd like that too." I breathed and then playfully nipped his neck. Eric purred in response, shifting his hips against me so I could feel just how ready he was to make love again.

"Naughty little vixen, I have ways of making you pay."

Eric hit the answer button, "What?" He demanded as his hand squeezed my ass.

"We have a God damn problem." Pam said through the cell's speaker.

 **(A/N) I wonder what Pam found? Any guesses? I wonder how useful her discovery will be to Eric. Andre's surprise appearance as set everyone on edge...do you think Eric and Sookie need to worry? I love your reviews. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/N) Love to Kleannhouse for being my BETA! Thank you dear! ;)**_

 **Chapter 6**

The ride back to our home was quiet. Both of us in contemplation over the night's events. It seemed the world was against our leaving Louisiana tomorrow.

Fucking Compton had been recording Sookie for weeks. Smashing my desks to pieces had been out of the question since Sookie was wrapped around me at the time. The test of my tight control was being pushed but I held on. Once Pam had located every bug she double timed it to Compton's. Not wanting to chance that he and Andre may show up, she blew through his office with everything she thought would be of value.

Every computer, laptop and a back-up drive Pam had located in Compton's dirt encrusted safe space. Still dying in the dirt like a fucking rat. Pam had immediately taken her prizes back to Sookie's for inspection. Dating the logs and recordings on his laptop to a night before he left for Peru.

Which means, I now had everything that my memories did not during my curse. My time with Sookie, when I was not myself. Angrily, I cursed under my breath. I would not thank Bill Compton for infiltrating Sookie's privacy. But I would gladly handle the silver lining.

Yes, Sookie had eventually…reluctantly, gave up the information I craved. Just the facts of course. She had been so cold while reciting what had occurred between us but our tie at that time told a different tale.

She was terrified.

Of me? The emotion made me wonder if I had been cruel to her, but it became apparent that was not the case. Well, good. Because I was seconds from throwing myself at her feet in forgiveness of my crimes.

It wasn't until Sookie spoke of "her Eric" that warmth, love and longing reverberated over our tie. Just as a musician plucked a guitar string in an empty hall. Determination had spiked as she told her tale after that small opening into her soul.

I had given her every opportunity to tell me the truth and still Sookie kept that information to herself. I decided that she can be upset with my methods. Sookie was being unreasonable.

All that did not matter now. I brought Sookie's fingertips to my lips as we drove deeper into the night. I had her. My lover by my side. As it should have been since the moment Sookie Stackhouse wandered into Fangtasia all bright eyed and fresh.

The past is the past. I was itching to see everything Pam had recovered from Compton for myself. Every conversation, every coming and going. Gods, I hoped and dreaded he had multiple angles. Preliminary results from my child had suggested that he had been through.

Raw, red bloodlust surged with the need to rend Compton limb from limb for the invasion of our solitude. This would have been our time. Something that meant a great deal to both of us, although perhaps for different reasons. I was curious as well to see what Sookie had seen. Would I too feel the longing that crept into Sookie's heart?

I growled. That bastard may get a pardon from me after all.

But why keep an eye on her in that manner?

Why not glamour her co-workers or friends?

Who said he had not.

Was it jealously?

Maybe, but surely not Compton's sole reason. He had to have been keeping tabs on Sookie for someone else. The rat bastard was desperate to win back Sookie. Even tempting the wrath of an ancient in front of vampire witnesses. My hand gripped the wheel harder. I should just fucking end him.

Feeling Sookie in the moment, I was relieved that she had no hesitations in my actions. Just acceptance. For me, for my protection. To feel her in out bond with such approval made me feel ten feet tall. I frowned. Sookie's consent meant that much to me? I suppose it had and for longer than I wanted to admit at the moment.

Compton could be reporting to the Queen, I queried. Perhaps De Castro? Or another interested party who wants information on my Bonded.

Had he already sent the information he gathered?

Rage filled my veins anew at the thought of Compton reviewing the intimacy Sookie and I shared on his laptop. I would rip him apart with my fangs, leaving just enough oh him alive for the night creatures to feast upon before the sun burned out his meaningless existence.

Or possibly.

After some rigorous exercises in the art of torcher. It had been fifty years since Pam has used her exquisite skills, she had so few opportunities now it seemed. The Great Revelation had changed so much in the supernatural world. Perhaps my beloved child would like to demonstrate her knowledge for her maker. I grinned wickedly out the windshield, recalling her last lesson against a vampire.

The deranged vampire had been kidnapping then draining children. Fucker! In the old country the practice was merely looked down upon by our kind. I had always felt disgusted by such acts and vowed that in the New Country I would punish and set an example for all those who broke this rule.

After the offender had been caught and the memories of the children's families glamoured. Of course not erased but a memory that they had lost their children and could bury the child's remains. Acceptance and the opportunity to move forward.

That asshole paid dearly. After the humans were secured in their new knowledge that next year of watching him plead, regrow parts and wither away under silver had been satisfying.

Slowing the Corvette's speed, I pressed the button for the garage and pulled in. The wheels are spinning in Sookie's mind. Opening my door, I race over to her side to help her out. Wrapping my hand over her curvy hip I escort my distracted woman into the kitchen.

"Penny for your thoughts, Lover."

She exhaled disheartened with the night's event. Well, just the last one I hoped.

"You may need to break into your bank account for this one, Eric." She slouched onto the cushioned bar stool.

"How could Bill do this? I'm just so … shocked. I guess it's safe to say he never really cared for me, if he felt he could abuse my trust this way."

Reaching into the refrigerator for my Lover's meal I paused. "Maybe not." Some sort of cheese and meat tray that I know Sookie enjoys. As I set that on the counter I remember the box of crackers in the cupboard. But before I shut the refrigerator door I grab a cold bottle of water.

"Wanna run that by me again?"

"As much as I hate to say this," My lips thin in repugnance as I had the square cardboard box to Sookie. "Compton may have been acting in a way to ensure your safety. You admit that you were not on speaking terms at the time. His actions may be the result of the need to protect, as poorly as his execution was. " That fucking rat.

Her beautiful mouth pops open in shock. "So you approve of what Bill did? You would have done the same?"

Maybe.

With Sookie, nothing would ever be that simple.

I took my seat next to her, all the while staying silent until I could touch her. Feel her pulse and warmth under my fingers.

"Compton is desperate and my sense says that he has multiple reasons to monitor your activities while he was out of the country."

"That doesn't make it right." Sookie huffed, picking at her food.

"No, it does not. His motives are not clear to me and I fear the other reasons for his deception will be made known soon." Sookie breathed out again, I could tell she was trying to calm her frayed nerves. She took a bite of her little crunchy sandwich.

"Pam has placed her own trackers in Compton's heap of a safe house. We will hopefully be able to learn more while we are gone."

"We're still leaving tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. I have no desire to bend to the will of the deranged when I have my people handling our business. Everything that is going on can be put on hold until our return."

"Eric, I haven't packed! You're not even packed! We have less than twelve hours before we are in the air." Sookie jumped off the stool and made her hands into tight fists. I reached for her.

"Lover, we are both packed. Everything is taken care of." I soothed as I pulled her back against my chest. "My goal is for you to relax and enjoy not twist yourself in knots."

"But how?"

"I had my human assistant pack exactly what we need while we are away. In fact he will be with you tomorrow to handle every detail on the way to the airport."

"Wow, Eric I don't know what to say." I interrupted Sookie before she did indeed figured out something else to fret over.

"Just say _, thank you Eric_ and then beg me to take you to bed." I purr into her small ear. She giggles and pushes against my chest in mock shock. Just the reaction I was hoping for. Playful Sookie is captivating where worried Sookie makes me come apart at the seams.

"Oh baby, before we head up to bed. I need to call Sam and tell him I won't be in…anymore. I would rather have this discussion in person."

"Not without me."

Sookie sighed, her cornflower blue eyes sparkling in relief. "I was hoping you'd say that." I kissed her and pulled her tighter into my arms.

"You will never face our nights alone." She smiled up at me with such hope in her eyes that my chest hurt.

"I've worked for Sam for years, we, at least I think we are _friends_. He doesn't deserve a phone call from me, in the middle of the night to tell him I'm quitting."

I understood my Lover's logic and admire her integrity. It was not very late in vampire terms, checking the time on the stove's digital clock, it read 11:50 P.M.

We had not stayed long at Fangtasia after Pam had called with her discovery. But there was no fucking way Sookie and I were going to Bon Temps tonight. Sookie was mine as was her time. I admit that I didn't give a fuck about the Shifter and his business problems. The Dog would get a phone call, or even better, a text.

"Send him a text, my Sookie. Request the time off for two weeks. That will give us plenty of time to go and enjoy ourselves before we are expected to be at Queen Sophie-Ann's wedding."

"Wait, the Queen is getting married?"

Surely Quinn had said something to Sookie about the ceremony?

"Oh, right." The thought must have clicked into place, Sookie's eyes seemed to remember the conversation. "Quinn had mentioned some ceremony but he didn't give a lot of details. I wasn't as worried as I am now to meet her. So I guess I don't have a choice?" Sookie questioned the last with a hint of bitterness.

I couldn't blame her too much. Being thrown into the deep end of vampire politics were rough waters to maneuver, but now she had me.

"You are my Bonded and your safety and mine is my number one priority. Do you trust in the knowledge that I will protect you?" If the fucking Tiger were still in the picture he would have never ensured her safety. It made me angrier than I cared to admit that this disgusting pussy cat had been near my Lover. And trying to get closer.

"No, Eric. I didn't mean that I thought I wouldn't be safe with you. I know you will always protect me." I exhaled at the revelation and Sookie hugged me tight. My seething jealousy was high, I could taste the bloodlust in the air.

All of them needed to fucking die! Then no one would ever cross me and what is mine. All would fear me as they should.

"What's wrong?"

"You are mine," My touch gentler that I thought I was capable of at the moment. I would never hurt Sookie, never. "I do detest that other men are circling you. I'm fighting the real urge to leave you and kill them all regardless of the consequences." I barely recognized my own voice, it was low warning that vibrated Sookie's dinner on the bar ledge.

That Tiger rug crept back into my mind. Yes, right in front of the fire place where I could fuck my Sookie. I would bet that she would look incredible in nothing but firelight.

"Eric!" Sookie giggled. "You are so dirty-minded!"

I smirked down at my beet faced lover. Adorable. "Did you like that Lover? Us in front of the fire? Me, fucking you until you pass out from pleasure and exhaustion."

Sookie bit her lip and revealed, "We've done that before, it was amazing." She blushed another shade red, then buried her face against my chest. The heat of her awkwardness seeping through my cotton shirt felt amazing. "I wouldn't mind… doing that …again."

She pulled back and looked me in the eye. "But I didn't see a Tiger-skinned rug in your living room?"

I grinned wickedly.

"Well, we will just have to get one then. Nothing is too good for my Bonded."

Oh that Tiger better scurry far. I would still find him, but the hunt would be much more satisfying.

"Inform the Shifter of our departure. Do not tell him our destination. When we are back in Shreveport, I will accompany you to his establishment and you can tell him of your notice in person."

Sookie thought over everything I had just proposed for a moment. "You're right. I'm tired. I really don't want to do it tonight, but I'll call him. It's the right thing to do." Sookie nodded like she was agreeing with herself.

"We're friends Eric. He deserves more than a late night text that I'm never coming in to work again. You wouldn't tolerate that kind of disrespect from your employees."

"I never once had an employee that I cared about past the health care package." I answered.

Sookie rolled her eyes making me smile. "He is probably still at the restaurant. Just let me call him lickety split and then you can reintroduce me to the bathroom." I nodded my approval, imagining Sookie wet with suds as I pressed her into the tile wall.

Yes, some things were worth putting my foot down and demanding my Lover's compliance. Sookie had bent to more of my wishes than I ever thought possible in the last twenty four hours, I would allow this.

That Dog better watch his slobber otherwise I'll neuter that fucking collie.

Sookie had the cell up to her ear when the other line picked up, "Merlotte's" The Shifter greeted.

"Hey Sam its Sookie."

"Hi Cher, are you alright." His voice went up an octave in concern.

"Yes Sam, I'm great actually. How are you?" Sookie rolled her eyes and grinned. She lite up the kitchen like the sun. My sun. Forever my own private beam of warmth.

The Shifter eased slightly. "Just fine, going over the night's receipts before I head on home."

"Oh, well, I don't want to keep you. But I need to let you know that I need the next two weeks off. I've had the time off stored for a while now. Besides I know Arlene and the girls would love the hours right now."

The Shifter blew out a long breath, "Two weeks? Well, of course Cher. You deserve the time off. Helping me the way you do… I don't think you've ever taken that much time off before, what are your plans? Keeping to yourself at home may get boring-."

Sookie stopped his musings. Thank fuck. How obvious was his fishing. "No, Eric is taking me on an adventure and-."

"Northman! What the fuck Sook?" The Dog exploded through the receiver causing Sookie to pull back and wince slightly.

"Watch your language Sam Merlotte! Eric and I are back together and I'm happy. Very happy"

" _You_ think you're happy Sook, but he's a God damn vampire. A manipulative bloodsucker who only wants you for your mind reading and your blood!"

"How can you say that to me? You don't know Eric or his motives. How dare you!"

"I know plenty, just like Vampire Bill, right. They'll drain you of everything good you ever were and leave you to rot in your own misery. And mine! Mark my words!"

I liberated the phone from Sookie, who was too surprised at the Shifter's venom to offer a protest.

"Listen well Shifter." I growled. "Were it not for your previous years of loyal friendship to my Bonded I would fly over to your piece of shit redneck dive and rip out your heart."

"Bonded!"

A triumphant smile over took me. The Dog would be the second to know of Sookie's place and not one fucking thing he could do to stop it. "I will be seeing you in two weeks' time. Take care not to have an accident until then."

I hung up the cell and walked over to Sookie. Wrapping my arms around her, I kissed the top of her head and sent my strength and love through our bond. It was love. When should I voice that emotion I wondered briefly?

"If the roles were reversed, I would never treat Sam that way."

"You are not in love with him."

Sookie was in denial as she looked up at me. "He doesn't love me, not like that. He's like my brother, Eric. I tried once, ya know to date him. But the chemistry just wasn't there."

"Please tell me you took a flea bath afterwards." My child spoke as she sauntered into the kitchen.

Sookie blew out a breath in exasperation with Pam's sense of humor. The question had merit.

"Hello to you too Pam." Sookie said. "Sam doesn't have fleas, stop being so sassy."

"I don't see the fun in that." Pam turned to me. "Master, I have everything in the living room."

"Good," I felt Sookie's tension radiate off of her in waves and I sent my understanding and reassurance in return. My Lover gave me a small smile as we all moved into the living room. Pam had started up the lap top and had two large boxes. Both were filled with bugs and mini cameras. There was also a folder with a few loose papers inside.

"This was in my house?" Sookie was repulsed as she picked up one of the mini cameras. If well placed near other electronics even a vampire wouldn't know they were there. It pissed me off to think they were there and I never once thought to check for them.

Pam nodded to Sookie then to me. "Cameras in the kitchen, living room, Sookie's bedroom, bathrooms and three outdoor cameras surveilling the property. Compton could monitor every coming and going…conversation." She paused.

"Go on." I implored as I booted up the program that had the saved surveillance.

"If Compton has not reviewed the videos because he was going to hand them over to other's unknown. We don't have to kill him. If he did, we must."

My child's rage was concealed under a blank façade, perfect. My perfect child. I nodded for her to continue as Sookie sat on the sofa.

"He saw you at your most vulnerable Eric. Those days that you were cursed are on these recordings and if fallen into the wrong hands, other vampires could smell blood in the air."

I huffed. "I am back to myself, I welcome any challenge thrown my way." Sookie gasped putting her hand to her mouth in shock. Her attention solely on Pam even when I called Sookie to look at me.

Instead Sookie asked in a pained whisper.

"You saw them already?"

"Some, not all, my friend. Just enough to verify how long Compton was recording your movements." Pam spoke in soothing tones in an attempt to calm my Lover. I sent Pam my pride through our bond. I was happy that Pam was concerned for Sookie.

"Jeez, I don't even know what to say." Sookie scrubbed her face with her hands. "The most important time in my life was being viewed and judged by my ex-boyfriend!" Sookie blew out her breath in frustration. "And now Eric will get to see it all too."

"Would that be so terrible?" I asked as I slid in beside her on the couch. Confused on why she would not want me to see for myself what had transpired between us.

"No. Yes. What if…what if you don't like what you see? What if," she looked at Pam and then turned her head down and murmured. "You don't want me anymore."

I grasped her chin tenderly and eased her face up to look at me. "Not fucking possible."

Sookie's eye widened at my revelation. "But how can you be sure?"

"Because you were mine the moment you walked into my bar." A tear escaped her then and I felt her trust and love wash over me.

"Oh Eric," Sookie threw herself into my open arms as I tucked her around me. A few moments later I caught Pam's eye.

"Send the information through the appropriate channels where I can view it all privately in Barbados." Pam nodded. "Is everything else in place?"

"Yes, Compton's crap hole is wired for sound, thanks to Bruce. Thalia is happily keeping tabs on that little fucker until further notice. Maybe even without an edict. She has already reported that Andre and Compton met briefly near his car. Andre left your Area. Our people confirm he sailed all the way back to his Maker. Bill is currently in the middle of three blondes."

"Very well, off you go Pam." I dismissed her. Pam had done well I knew my territory was in good hands while I claimed my Sookie in seclusion.

"And a pleasant trip to you both. Must be nice to be King and take off whenever you please." She sasses but my child couldn't fool me. She was thrilled that Sookie and I were getting this time. If anything I would probably be easier to deal with going forward. I smiled to her in return.

"Bye, Pam." Sookie spoke up sleepily.

My child would be back in a few hours after she fed to clean up Compton's computer shit and prepare the documents to be sent to my secured online account. I had a lover who needed a warm bath and plenty of rest before our journey tomorrow.

 **(A/N) So there you have it! Eric has video proof at his fingertips of when he was without his memories. Do you think he'll like what he views? Or will Sookie's fear be realized that Eric is shamed by being "weak"?**


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/N) Just a head's up, this chapter is busting at the seams with LEMONS! You have been warned! Also, I do not own the Southern Vampire Mysteries or True Blood. I just really hated how those writer's treated our beloved Sookie and Eric and I fixed it! Your welcome! :) Thank you to Kleannhouse for being my BETA and fixing all those pesky mistakes I make. *Smooch***_

 _ **Also, THANK YOU to everyone who has just joined me here at WordPress, Fanfiction and The Writer's Coffee Shop. Your continued interest helps my muse plug along a little bit faster. Alright, enough blah, blah, blah...**_

 **Chapter 7**

Carrying Sookie upstairs to our bed chamber once more was a dream come true. And I have not dreamed in over a thousand years.

My Lover is drowsy, nestled warmly against me. Perfect for me to bathe her before tucking her securely into our bed.

Then perhaps, I will preview some of that fucking rat's footage before dying for the day. I take a deep unneeded breath. Calming myself so that Sookie will not feel my irritation through our bond.

Ah, better. Later I will come back and protectively curl around my sweet Sookie.

Padding into the large Master chamber in my bare feet I then enter the bathroom. Setting my Lover on the plush chaise I set to work turning the water to the correct temperature, not too hot. But warm enough that it will affect my body heat to her liking.

The towels and bath salts are collected and poured as I strip off my clothes.

Reaching for my Lover, I gently slip her out of her golden gown by easy it down her shoulders. Pam style is exquisite and this beautiful scrap of material fit the bill on my Sookie. I grin where the dress is pulled tight around Sookie's large squeezable breasts.

Yes, this barrier had more than served its purpose.

Sookie was now as nude as I. But before I could truly appreciate every supple cure she had. I picked her up and stepped into the bath, easing us both under the warmed water.

White sage and sea salt fill my nose as I arrange my sweet Sookie between my thighs. I adjust my erection against my belly so that she can snuggle in closer to me. Now settled I soak a loofah in the bath water and began to wash every supple inch of her.

"How can you trust this person with your…well, whatever you have them do for you?" Sookie inquired.

"Who do you mean, my Lover?"

"The assistant you mentioned, the one who has already packed up our things. And you said he would be riding with us tomorrow?" Concern spiked in the bond.

"Bruce Campbell has been my employee for ten years. He has access to my most treasured possessions which is why he is trusted. Bruce has proven his loyalty to me and mine." I confirmed.

As a human assistant Bruce was methodical and efficient. Over time he began to anticipate my every need before the command was sent. I knew Bruce would ensure our safe passage to the airport during the daylight and as a superb body guard for Sookie.

"I could listen to him and make sure." Sookie offered.

A smile tugged my lips and I leaned over to kiss my Lover's at the tender spot right behind her ear. Causing her to wiggle against me. "There is no need." I cooed. "If there becomes a time where I am in need of your gift, I will ask and then pay you for your service." I assured.

No way, would I allow Sookie to believe that I kept her around as only an asset due to her telepathy. My Lover was far more valuable that the ability to read human and shifters. Let the vampires think differently. I didn't give a fuck.

Sookie sat up, causing an instant chill to blow across my chest. I did not care for it. She turned to face me, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"But I wanna help you. Make sure you are safe." Sookie assured me. "Eric, I couldn't bare it if something happened to you because I didn't screen the people around you. Especially someone that is responsible with taking you out into the sunlight. What?" Sookie demanded.

I could no longer hold back and I laughed, my fangs were also itching to be released.

Fuck it.

They freed themselves from my gums with relief in search of what the feel of Sookie's pulse would feel like. My mind was as primal as a newborn vampire. My Sookie made me feel that way. Acting and not thinking through the problem. Not anymore, my Lover needed more stability than that. Get it together for two minutes and tell her what she needs to understand!

"I love that you are concerned for my safety. But worry not, I have been around a time or two. As you humans say, this is not my first rodeo." I chuckled.

Sookie blushed and looked away from me. Embarrassment etched into the bond and I was having none of that. Reaching out with both hands, I framed her shoulders before she completely retreated into a needless downward spiral.

"What is this?" I asked, taken aback by the change in her emotions. From deep concern to a whirlwind of shame in less than twenty seconds.

Had to be a record.

Tears welled in her beautiful eyes. "Do you not want my help?"

Ah, the real issue. Time to put this to rest.

"Sookie, when we first met you announced that you belonged to that rat Compton. Not two minutes later, you revealed your gift of telepathy to two vampires whom you did not know. I believe it was because you knew you could trust me. I also knew I would use your kindness as the excuse to see you again. You may have been angry at my summons but you also have a deep sense of pride and willingness to help others that I tapped into for my own purposes."

Her eyes widened in shock. Just as I suspected, her self-worth had been trampled on so much she didn't view herself worthy of someone she wanted. And Sookie wanted me. I could feel it every time we were in the same room together. She fought it so hard because I had gotten to her.

Which brought out my beast. Beating his chest and itching to drag her back to my cave.

"You are tenacious, beautiful and have the loveliest sense of humor I have ever encountered. You don't back down from anyone. I would say the only thing in you I find lacking within you, is your sense of self preservation." I smirked when she splashed water in my face and rolled her eyes.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much! I was doing just fine until you walked into my life." That heart shaped face tilted in defiance as a gleam sparkled in her eyes.

All playfulness sank away before I spoke. "I have no doubt of that Sookie. But you are talking about a world before you _personally_ knew vampires. More importantly, before they became aware of _you_. There is no un-ringing that bell."

I kissed her hard. Forcing my love and lust over the bond and then pulled away long enough so that she could take a needed breath.

"Many others are snarling at the gates to make you theirs. I will not allow it! Ever! You are mine. I would not change a moment because you are here with me. And I will protect you."

Her eyes softened at my impassioned speech. "I might change one or two things, but I'm happy here with you too. The happiest I've ever been."

I almost pointed out that she was quite happy with the version of myself with no memories but I kept that to myself. No need to kill the mood when I can feel my Lover's lust rising in time with mine.

Leaning forward once more I kissed her, a more tender exchange than the one I gave her before. Pushing every ounce of my devotion into our bond I moaned into my lover's mouth when I felt her grip my cock between us.

Little minx.

Sookie stroked over my length and then used her other hand to massage my balls. It was fucking fantastic. I filled my hands with her full breasts and then pinched her nipples lightly until she sighed and twisted from my attentions. My hand slid down her belly until I reached under the warm water for her soft mound. Wet curls over my knuckles until I circled her clit and then began to test just how ready she was with my index finger.

Sookie whimpered my name as I eased my long finger inside her. Tight, wet and gripping me. I could not wait to plunge my cock inside of her heat.

Why wait.

Spreading her thighs further apart I picked my Lover up to straddle me, then eased her down my cock.

Panting, strangled gasps and finally we both cried out as she seated herself atop me. Taking me whole and driving me wild.

"That's it, Lover. Ride me." I encouraged, snuggling into her breasts. I latched onto her nipple and began to suckle. Sookie was tentative at first, finding her pace and her confidence. I also knew I was much larger this way. Allowing her to control the stride would help her become more assured in her movements. I was breathless to see my Sookie lose control as she found a rhythm that worked for her.

And did she!

My Lover's blue eyes were half lidded with want as she rose over me. A siren on the sea calling for me. I have never fought so hard not to come in all my un-life. She quickly found what worked and was riding me hard, I am sure she was trying to break my resolve.

Well, two can play at the game.

"You come all over my cock, Lover. And you shall get exactly what you deserve." I purred.

Her eyes lit anew with a fiery passion so bright I feared I would be scorched from the heat. "How do you know what I deserve?" She asked huskily.

"You are an open book. You want me to claim this pussy,"

 _Thrust._

"Claim your mouth,"

 _Thrust._

"And maybe one day that sweet ass."

I slid home deep three times in quick succession. Sookie panted as her pussy clenched around my cock. Trepidation and excitement sat on the fringes of the bond.

So, my innocent Lover had never experienced such pleasure before.

Good.

I would show her every desire she never knew she craved, in due time. It made me wonder if she had ever had a man please her orally. Thinking back, I don't believe so. It may have been because I was a new lover to her but I believe it mostly had to do with inexperience.

Fucking Compton as a beautiful virgin and does not know how to properly welcome her into her sexuality. Pathetic.

"I-I'm not sure, Eric." I silenced her with a rough kiss. Slicing a nick against her lip, I licked her blood.

"Not tonight, but one day my Sookie. We'll talk and explore everything you can think of, maybe some you can not. I will never do anything you do not want to do, but I will not hold back all the ways I know will make you come."

Sookie closed her eyes and shivered at my dark erotic words. Her lust glazed eyes followed me with an intensity I had never witnessed. Then she lit up the room with a slow beautiful smile.

It was not a yes, but I had an enthusiastic shy Sookie ready to commit herself with only my words. Even better.

For now, I had a Lover to satisfy.

Gripping her hips I thrust into Sookie from below as I sucked and bit her breast. My fangs scraped easily over her flesh without piercing the skin. Not yet. My large hand barely had to stretch and reach before I found her clit. I rubbed against the straining bundle of nerves.

A chorus of yes echoed off the marble vibrating through my skin to my un-beating heart. A plea that sent my hips into over drive with my upward thrusts. My name spilled from her plump lips as the sudsy water sloshed up and onto the stone floor. Sookie's pussy clenched and released around me in a glorious spasm as she came.

Screaming for me.

For more.

I gave it to her. Touching Sookie softly through her orgasm and then increasing the pressure to ensure another mind blowing release. Golden wet hair covers my face when Sookie collapsed in satisfied fatigue. Gratification that flows through our bond and lets me know everything is right.

Standing in the tub and still impaled in my Lover I step over and lay her back to the chaise. I continue to pound mercilessly into her at vampire speed. Another quick orgasm rose and rained down over her finally allowing myself step over the edge of my own pleasure.

The intensity of the pleasure I find with Sookie is sharper than any other I have ever felt before. In all my existence. How has this gifted human worked her way into my soul.

My fangs slide into her slender neck, and I drink of my Lover's sweet blood. The warm liquid bubbles into my mouth allowing me to saver every precious drop.

Sookie's arms are wrapped tightly around my neck as she shakes slightly below me. There was no chill in the air since I had turned up the heat in the room before entering. The last thing I wanted was my Lover to freeze when stepping out from the tub.

"Sookie?" I probed the bond, maybe I had harmed her during our love making. That simply would never do, I must make this right.

Love making?

I fucked, love making was for people in love. We were…I was…

"Eric, hush." I gazed over Sookie's peaceful features as she closed her eyes, a warm smile lit up her face when she looked back up at me. "I'm overwhelmed." She laughed. "You quite a bit for a girl to take."

The bond confirmed her words before I eased out of her. We both groaned at the loss.

"I am bigger than most." I smirked, then looked down between us to see her pussy swollen, a deep pink from my vigorous attentions. Our passion had spurred my by inner beast to be too rough with my Lover and now she would soon be in pain.

No fucking way would I allow her to endure any discomfort because of me.

"Bring it on." She whispered, my head snapped up to see the blazing mischief in her eyes.

I loved this woman!

"Oh Lover, how you please me. But first, allow me to ease you." She sighed a deep breath, the sound was tickling down over my spine as I kissed every inch of her wet skin. Trailing my tongue over her warm skin as I made my way to her pussy.

My hands found her knees to I spread her, baring her most secret flesh to my hungry gaze. No one would ever see my Lover like this but me.

Sookie is mine!

Growling at the view of my lover anticipating my next move, I sliced my tongue open. Immediately tasting my own blood I then administrated my healing kiss Sookie's hot and tender flesh. Her lean legs trembled and I pushed more of my blood around her folds and then re-slicing my tongue once more to push my ancient blood inside her hot core. Healing any remaining soreness.

My Sookie's hips arched meeting my mouth. Her head thrown back in ecstasy of the mere act itself. She was up on her elbows as if trying to get a better view of exactly what I was doing.

My Lover's long blonde tresses tumbled over her shoulder. I loved her hair wild, at any moment I could turn her over and thread my hands through her un-tamed locks and ride her long and hard. I hoped she kept her growing the spun gold until it was long enough to graze the floor while I fucked her.

I hummed my approval of the image making a note to myself to show her later what I planned. The vibration from my throat sent Sookie spiraling into another fitful orgasm. Deeper than the previous releases she cried out her pleasure.

Satisfaction gripped me by the balls as I stood with her cradled my chest. Only my lips and tongue had brought her flying over to such a magnificent finish. In a flash I laid Sookie on her belly, spread her thighs and slipped into her re-energized core.

Planting my fists on either side of her head a slowly pushed in and slipped out of my sweet, pliable Lover. She moaned and then thrust back against me urging me to speed up. Push harder. I could feel her need flare in the bond as if the words fell from her lips.

Victory filled me to the brim as she helplessly thrashed beneath my weight. Time to end our suffering. I thrust hard and fast making my Lover pant and grip the edge of the mattress. I felt another warm rush of fluid over my cock as Sookie began to squeeze her pussy around me in another blissful release. I bellowed as I filled her with my seed. Pushing deeper than I had before, we were one as I laid over her. Feeding the blood from a newly opened wrist bite I waited a second foe my Lover to latch on and then sank my teeth into her slender neck as we drank.

I pulled away after two mouthfuls. My tenacious Lover would be exhausted tomorrow and I wanted to ensure she received all the rest and relaxation she needed. These marks on her throat I would heal. Proof of my ownership would not be a mark she would wear in public, unless she asked it of me.

I will give her everything, provide Sookie everything. She will be mine in every way that matters.

I stared at the screen, disbelieving as I watched Sookie lay in her bed hold hands with a wild eyed, albeit innocent looking but most assuredly a deadly ancient vampire.

Sookie truly trusted me. Here was my unwavering proof. She witnessed firsthand what kind of state I was in, Sookie herself had dark circles under her eyes after having worked herself to the bone that night. And still…she allowed me, Eric Northman, or who at least looked like Eric Northman into her home. Into her bed.

Extraordinary.

My Sookie washed my soiled feet, removing small rocks and debris. Re-warming the water as _I_ looked on in amazement over her beauty. My thousand years of honing the ultimate poker face was gone.

Yet, the truthfulness of _my_ stare seemed to make Sookie confused for a moment before giving _me_ a rare sweet smile. Until now, I had only seen them on her face for fucking Compton. Is this where she opened herself up to me for the first time.

No. The answer was no. Sookie had revealed herself in many ways all along but here, on this recording. She lost some her cynicism, at least when it came to taking care of the _me_ who looked like a fucking lost boy.

Sookie took care of me, the long lost version of _me_ by laundering my clothing. Offering _me_ a place to stay the day. Entertainment in the form of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I smirked, my Lover was adorable in her selection of cult classic television.

Breaking from my musing of the reviewed footage, the camera angle changed, indicating two video feeds in her bedroom. My Sookie had fallen into a dreamless sleep as my amnesic self as soon as she had felt around and held onto _my_ hand.

Once her breathing became steady I saw _myself_ roll onto his side and stare at her in what I can only describe as wonder. _My_ brows furrowed as I picked up a lock of her hair and smelled it. Rubbing the stuff across _my_ lips my other _self_ grinned a knowing smile. Like me, he was fascinated by Sookie.

Another vampire caught in her web and who could blame _him_.

My hands fisted, would this other _self_ sneak a taste of her blood while she slept? Sookie had trusted me! I prayed to the gods I did not prove myself unworthy at the first sign of faith. _He_ could take too much. Hurt her in some way. I sat riveted by _his_ movements around my Sookie. Vampire senses are keen from the first rising and _he_ must have smelled _his_ blood in Sookie and wondered why it was there.

She had explained to me, _him_. Who I was, who she was and contacted Pam. I cursed again, no matter the trust she had in me. Sookie needed a crash course in protection. Since she would not do it for herself, I needed to take steps to ensure her safety when I was not around during the day.

My Team of Were's were already in place at my Caribbean home to monitor any comings and goings. Sookie should be able to enjoy the sun while we're there and I will be able to rest knowing she is protected.

The other _me_ gently caressed her check and then pulled back as if _he_ realized that could be considered a breach of protocol. Then _he_ inhaled again over her neck. Every vampire would instinctively believe that anything carrying their scent was theirs.

A sheepish smile graced _his_ lips and then he licked them. _He_ knew, just as I did that Sookie was _his_ , mine, ours. Convincing Sookie to believe what _he_ already knew in an hours' time would be the real test.

How did _he_ do it? Break down a solid wall I had barely been able to take a chip from. This un-schooled version was somewhere inside me. Mocking me for getting closer to Sookie in four days than I had been able to in months.

My other _self_ laid next to Sookie all night. Staring at her face, inhaling and listening to noises not picked up by the technology of a human created camera. _His_ behavior was very familiar, _he_ was guarding what was _his_.

My other _self_ waited until almost a moment before dawn to reluctantly go down into the hidey-hole that Sookie had instructed for _me_ to stay the day.

The next day progressed, Sookie went about eating breakfast, showering and then readied for work with that fucking dog, Merlotte. I was looking forward to seeing that mangy fleabag again. This time when my Sookie not only smelled like me but was mine in every way.

The video showed Sookie lingering in front of the closet door where my body lay dead for the day. She opened the door, placed things above the removable floor board to make the room look undisturbed to anyone who didn't belong. Smart.

The hesitation she easily displayed was refreshing. Sookie bit her lip, worried. Concerned, almost as if she was unsure she should leave _him_ , me. Unguarded in an unprotected strange home. Sookie felt responsible for me and her apprehension warmed my cold heart.

My little warrior, I smiled at the laptop monitor. With no one around her, she allowed every emotion to play across her usually guarded features. It was astounding to observe.

Sookie cared for me, deeper than I could have ever imagined. Was she kindhearted? Absolutely. I counted on that very trait to see her more often. But this was more. I had become more to her. For the hundredth time I cursed Hallow, Sookie would have been mine sooner without her ridiculous threats that cost us all dearly.

Ultimately, Sookie left for work. Night fell and I saw myself rise from the closed door of the closet. Sookie had given me, _him_ free reign of her home so I saw _myself_ check each room. Smell for disturbances, look for any inconsistencies and then left to check the next space. Dressed in only a pair of newly laundered jeans.

I appreciated that Sookie took care of me by washing my soiled clothes but she was too precious to be spending her time doing such menial labor. From now on I would ensure that Sookie was taken care of in all ways.

The other _me_ stepped outside onto the porch and I chuckled.

After all Sookie's talk about not being seen outside I was still a Viking at heart. The outdoor cameras caught a flash of my figure headed toward the direction of Compton's hovel. My fangs came down, proud that without my memories I was inquisitive about who was around my Bonded. Something never changed regardless of the curse's intent.

A few moments later, Sookie's car lumbered up her very smooth driveway. However the rust bucket she called a car was in need of being replaced twenty years ago.

Another sign that Sookie needed my protection. She was putting herself at too much risk, too often. Working nights, living alone in a rural area and having known relationships with vampires. The last burden Sookie needed to afford was transportation.

Perhaps I would send Bruce on a shopping trip after he secured us tomorrow and surprise my Sookie with a new car when we returned home. Yes. After our trip I planned many things, we would move forward in our relationship. Cementing her place at my side.

Sookie gasped, shocked when my other _self_ surprising her on the back doorstep. She scolded _him_ , me, as _I_ smiled on like an enthusiastic child. Soon we were off the screen and out of sight as _I_ flew her off into the woods on my back.

Smooth move Northman.

The last image was Sookie beaming against _my_ shoulder as _he_ , I rose above the tree line and into the night. I will need to take Sookie flying with me over the sea. The moon and stars are so clear and bright on the island. It would be an experience neither of us would soon forget.

Pausing the recording. I closed the laptop. Everything was in order. My people were watching Compton, Quinn and the Queen. Pam would oversee the Area and we would reunite in ten days for the ridiculous Royal ceremony. New Orleans in August was not my idea of a get-away.

Although charming, the city had hidden dangers for both vampires and their mates. I was waiting impatiently for news from an old friend in California about de Castro. I wanted everything in the last twenty years, although fifty would be better.

De Castro was considered a new Monarch to the states. Only forty years or so into his rule, turning Vegas into a more profitable venture for vampires than human mob bosses. Which is why the mafia left _Sin City_.

With everything prepared for tomorrow's departure and an hour to dawn, I followed the call of my Lover. Reaching the end of our bed, Sookie was still naked from our earlier love making. I found her exactly how I left her, deep asleep on her side. My Sookie's long golden locks spread over her pillow in a halo. The sheet had slipped a bit, revealing one breast and the pink nipple to my vampire eyes.

My Lover was a vision in eroticism.

I had pushed her hard tonight but my appetite for my Sookie was unmatched with any feeling I have encountered in many centuries. I prayed to the gods that in time this need for my Lover would lessen.

Then I hoped it would not.

Easing back the sheet I slid in and carefully surrounded my Lover as to not wake her from rest. She muttered in satisfaction and snuggled back against me. Like the cursed Eric I watched this evening on Compton's recordings. I memorized every beautiful inch of my Lover's delicate features. Felt her pulse and warm skin like silk beneath my fingertips.

It was not a mystery that either my _cursed_ _self_ or my thousand year old self found Sookie mesmerizing. She was spirited, beautiful and fierce beyond all rational thought.

Unraveling my absent memories would allow Sookie to fall head over heels in love with the _real me_. Our relationship is a complex puzzle, one that I have more than enough patience to solve. The longer we are together the chances of finding an equal footing grows. This vacation together is exactly what we need.

My Lover will be protected during the day and then we will have the evenings to spend however we please. I died wrapped around Sookie with a smile on my lips and an anticipation for the future I have not felt for centuries.

 ** _(A/N) Next up...a journey... :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries Series by Charlaine Harris or True Blood created by Alan Ball. The story I've created is mine and I hope you enjoy the twists as much as I do.**_

 **Chapter 8**

I sit up, startled out of a deep sleep by the loud buzz of the side table alarm. Fumbling for the edge of the bed I switch the darn thing off and lay back against the mattress to collect my bearings.

When was the last time I slept that good, maybe never. A dreamless vampire is keeping my mind clear of intrusion while I rest. Otherwise, insomnia would be the third-party in our bed.

Our bed.

The phrase has promise.

I sit and ease my legs over the side of the great big bed, allowing my toes to curl into the plush carpet. Raising both arms over my head I stretch of every muscle in my back and sides of my torso. I feel like a kitten after a long afternoon nap, Tina would stretch so lean and long for what seemed like ten minutes. Flexing her little claws like the little predator she was, I mimic her through my movements.

For a moment I forget that I'm completely naked from last night. Shrugging as I look over myself with dispassionate interest, I don't care. It's only Eric here and he is dead to the world.

With my last stretch I turn and crawl in next to my sleeping Viking.

Alright, I know he is not _sleeping,_ but I like the sound of _sleeping_ as opposed to saying, _dead_. The word sounds too odd a description for someone like Eric Northman. He is full of life and humor. His eyes filled with mischief and hope. Yes, sleeping is what Eric is doing.

Dead is more like what Bill does. Not that I had ever seen him that way. He is everything stiff, unmoving, and unsettling. Completely dead inside and out.

Moving the unpleasant thoughts from my ex, I focus my attention to Eric. Peaceful and boyish. His handsome features in a beautiful repose. I run my fingers through his long hair. I love his length, I wonder if he could grow it longer. Even now the soft blonde tresses reach past his shoulders. When Eric is awake his hair screams of lion's mane. Proud, unyielding and completely delicious.

This is real, whatever it is Eric is doing to me, it's real. I'm not going to wake up and find him gone.

I'm not!

I will never have to relive that moment again. Where I found Eric rewound from our time together and a blank slate in his place. I inhale deeply, catching my breath from the shock of pain through flashes through my chest. The mere thought of Eric forgetting me all over again is a terrible one.

Shake it off Sookie. Lighting doesn't strike twice. I smile next at my sleepy vampire, tracing his profile with the tip of my finger. All these unhappy and unlikely thoughts are keeping me from doing something I'm terribly excited about.

I'm traveling today!

With Eric.

To an exotic island in the Caribbean.

I've always wanted to do something crazy like this but I lacked the opportunity to do so.

No! Stop, that is all in the past, even if the _past_ was just a few days ago.

I refuse to allow myself to think that Eric will tire of me. He's told me in many ways that he never had before, he has shown me in ways I never would have guessed before.

I can feel him, read him for Christmas sake! Eric wants me here. These stupid insecurities are going to take a backseat for a while so we can have this time together.

Eric was right. We need this time alone to cement what I feel every time I look at him.

Love and trust.

I want him to know so badly that I'm in love with him. He must feel it coming from me? The emotion practically bulldozed over me every time he smiles my way. It's downright overwhelming.

For the love of… _Jeez_! I scold myself.

Placing one last kiss on Eric's chilly nose, I then cover him up with the sheets and furs to keep him warm.

There, snug as a bug in a rug. Time to get ready, I'm pretty sure we need to leave in about an hour. That will give me plenty of time to wash, dress and eat before Bruce arrives to take us to the airport.

Entering the bathroom I take care of business and then turn on the shower. As the water heats I glance towards the sink and notice a lovely note waiting for me on the counter. The script is beautiful and screams: _Eric wrote me!_

Opening the thick paper I grin until my cheeks are sore.

 _My Lover,_

 _I hope you slept well, it took all my energy not to ravage you again when I came back to bed. You have the body of a goddess and you are all mine! I look forward to our time without distraction._

 _Bruce will be in the house at 10:30 to pack the essentials. Please do not worry. Eat breakfast, have something to drink and relax. My trusted assistant knows how to handle everything._

 _Until this evening,_

 _~E_

I exhale, alright I admit. I'm nervous to meet Bruce. But I'm resolved, if Eric trusts him it's good enough for me…until proven otherwise. I just pray Bruce never betrays Eric because he will answer to me.

The blood-red sheen fades with the shake of my head. That was weird. Who knew I would become so possessive over a man. But this is not just any man, this is Eric.

Okay, new leaf and new experiences to look forward to. Hopping in the soothing warmth of the cascading water I quickly shampoo and condition my hair. An orchid and lilac body soap smells incredible and leaves my skin feeling softer than before.

Turning off the water, I wrap up in an enormous luxurious towel and step out to the heated tiles. What luxury. Eric is definitely a fan of creature comforts. Not that I mind at all either. A girl could get used to be very comfortable here.

Eric had shown me the other door in the bathroom that leads into the walk in closet. This way, either of us can zip after our shower without walking through the bedroom. And this way I will not disturb Eric as I finish my morning routine.

Not that I could. Vampires during the day are next to impossible to wake. I could probably play music at the highest volume next to his ear, bang on symbols or drive a semi-truck through here while the horn sounded. Eric would still not bat one eyelash my way.

In the closet I find a soft cream bra and panty set and some black yoga pants. A white tank top with some lace around the edges and a colorful thin button up sweater. The bright flowers make me imagine what the island will look like doused in sunlight and I can't wait to see it all.

I slip on some white sandals, perfect for traveling. Now I can slip them on or off during the trip and be ready the moment the beach is in sight. Now to finish drying my hair…

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

I freeze, the noise came from the bedroom.

What the ...Eric! Someone is trying to hurt my Eric.

I run out of the closet with my fist raised in front of me. With the intention to kill whoever is trying to harm him. A scream breaks free of my throat as I see a man, he is standing over Eric. Who is now laid out in a steel tube near the bed.

I freeze again.

The man turns around with a slightly alarmed look, he then takes stock of me with a quick once over before his composure is back in place.

As if I was no real threat to him at all!

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing in here?" I yell, locking my knees to stop them from knocking together. What is he doing to Eric? Did this man move him so that he can easily take my Viking out into the sun? Or some other torture I haven't thought of.

Glancing at the bed my stomach bottoms out. Sheets and furs pushed aside and a hollow spot where Eric was just moments before I left him to attend to my needs. I should have never left him undefended. And now, Eric could pay the greatest price.

Frantically, I look back to the man. I'll plead. Maybe he'll take me for Eric.

"Don't touch him! Take me instead!" I wail as I rush toward the guy who looks like James Bond's twin. My attempt at punching him is easily maneuvered away from. My emotions are making me jerky as panic spins through me unchecked. 007 catches me by the wrist to stop any further attempt to hurting him. As if I could. This man is stronger than he looks and all human.

"My apologies Mistress." The movie star look alike with a rich British accent releases me.

"My name is Bruce Campbell and I'm here to arrange Mr. Northman for his daytime travel." He let's go of my arm and takes a step back. As if not to intrude on my space.

"I was just about to close the lid before your arrival. See for yourself." Bruce takes another step to the side so that I have full access to Eric in a travel coffin. It is a travel coffin, not some device used to cause my vampire pain.

The container sits on retractable legs and resembles a titanium bullet more than a coffin. The top lid is still open with Eric arranged neatly inside. Peaceful. Fine. I trace his cheeks with my fingers to reassure myself. He is safe. This is Bruce.

Oh crap!

Eric had said, Bruce would be here to see to the _essentials._ I close my eyes in complete mortification. I must educate my Viking on telling me _exactly_ what he means in his cryptic notes for the future.

Turning around to face the music, I'm surprised again. Bruce is standing on the far of the room from me, near the bedroom door. As if he is waiting for my approval to approach. His mind echoes the concerns that he has hurt me when I rushed him.

Oh good gravy! I just tried to kill the day-man who Eric trusts. I admit my strategy for killing Bruce was a bit weak but I would have tried anything to stop him from trying to injure Eric.

Bruce thoughts trickle in.

 _...Master Eric is very lucky to find someone who would protect him without thought for their own safety... Perhaps I shall suggest a trainer to help the Mistress to defend herself in the future..._

He started compiling a list of names in his mind to suggest to Eric.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Campbell." I cut into his inner dialog. "Eric didn't mention that you would be here. I mean, he did! But not here, _here_." I sigh in exasperation at my very poor attempt to explain myself. "Eric didn't say that you would be packing _him_ up. _Personally_."

I shut my eyes against Bruce's stare, what a disaster. I can't imagine what he will say next.

"Mistress, it is I who should apologize. And if it pleases you, call me Bruce. I should have waited until you were ready to receive visitors. This is your and the Master's private quarters. I miscalculated your timing when getting ready this morning. Please forgive the intrusion." Bruce said sincerely. He was handsome, dirty blonde hair cut short with crystal blue eyes. Piercing.

"No, no, it's fine. Really. I understand now." I turn back to him and face my sleeping Eric. He would probably think me silly for attacking Bruce. "Eric said he trusts you, I just had no idea how much 'til now."

Bruce's thoughts reflect how pleased he is to hear me say this.

"And please, call me Sookie." I say.

"My Mistress is to kind. I am in Master Northman's debt. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. The Master speaks very highly of you. I can see why he is so taken, your beauty and fierceness is admirable."

Bruce's thoughts mirror his words exactly. My Viking's description left me breathless as Bruce remembered the conversation. I blush at the two men's compliments. I will need to find some way to say thank you to Eric.

"Well, thank you. I'm still sorry though." I apologize.

"No need for apologies Mistress, the error is mine. If I may, I have prepared breakfast downstairs. If it please you, may I finish preparing the Master for departure while you eat in the kitchen?" So polite and that accent of his added just the right touch.

"Oh, yes. Thank you. That was very thoughtful." I agree, feeling my tummy rumble.

"It is my pleasure Mistress. While you eat something I will arrange the luggage and the Master into the SUV. When you are ready we will depart for the air strip. If that is acceptable?"

"Y-yes, thanks." I say to Bruce before leaning over and kissing Eric on the cheek one last time before passing Bruce on the way downstairs.

This was so bizarre. But so far, Bruce was honest in his actions and thoughts. I just hoped we would make it to the airport in one piece. Bruce seemed very capable of handling anything wrong along our trek, now I wished that Eric had kept him around for the flight. I knew my skills as a fighter were terrible if something were to happen.

If Eric worried about something happening while we traveled, he would have planned for that inevitability. Right?

Waiting on the marble counter of the kitchen was a covered dish. Removing the glass cover my mouth watered as the aromas filled the room. Fried eggs, bacon, pancakes with maple syrup wafted up through my nose. Yum.

Taking a glass from the cupboard I poured myself some orange juice from the refrigerator. Maybe I should clean this all out before I go. On a second glance, there wasn't much left inside. I was sure the condiments would keep for two weeks or more.

Bruce must have been the one responsible for filling the house with food. Well, of course he was. Bruce was Eric's assistant. Day person? What was his title? I sat down to the closest bar stool and dug into the amazing food.

I was starving.

And excited.

And nervous.

I was beyond excited to be on our way to Barbados.

Tearing through breakfast with the force of a rabid animal I wasted no time in savoring anything. My excitement ramped higher with each minute passing. With only a few bites left I finally pushed back. Full and ready to go.

Bruce came down a moment later…without Eric. I must have given my words a voice because he answered that there was a butler's elevator available to make the transition easier.

"If you are ready Mistress, I suggest we be on our way." I nodded.

Bruce opened the door to the black SUV and waited until I settled in and fastened my seat belt before closing the door and disappearing back inside the house. In the back seat were four large black suitcases and plenty of room for Eric's travel coffin.

Bruce reemerged with Eric and arranged him in the back. Once everything was in place and strapped down. Bruce moved to the driver's seat and started the car. Easing out of the circular drive Bruce asked, "Would you care for music Mistress?"

"Ah, sure."

A classical melody came through the speakers, comforting and unimposing while Bruce maneuvered to the highway. He had impeccable manners and driving abilities. I was never one to sit in the back seat. I always insisted on driving, something about not trusting others to control the car maybe.

In no time at all, we were at the air strip. The Anubis jet was waiting on the tarmac.

"Allow me to get you settled aboard Mistress. Anubis carriers will handle your luggage and Master Northman with the utmost care." Bruce assured.

"How can you be sure?" I questioned as I read his thoughts.

"They take the safety of their clientele seriously Mistress. Master has commanded me to protect you until the jet is in the air, I intend to do so."

Master.

Mistress.

There were a lot of titles being thrown my way. It was so much to take in. Was this who I was now? A Mistress?

I knew my hang up on the word meant more home wrecker from my small town. Eric's intended definition of the word was much more respect and reverence. I very much liked the way he saw me. Where Eric wanted me in his world. I wanted that to, but I still felt I had an ocean to cross.

Maybe flying over part of one today will help me bridge the gap of our two worlds.

Before I knew it, Bruce opened my door and escorted me up into the small plane.

Under Bruce's careful eye, the carriers placed Eric's coffin next to a bed in a back room. Secured the container of my Viking and then shut the door.

"May I get you something to drink Mistress? A mimosa perhaps?" Bruce asked once the carriers left the jet.

"Yes, please. Flying makes me nervous." I revealed.

"Understandable. I myself prefer a martini to take the edge off before a long journey." Bruce poured the orange juice and Champaign together before handing me the slender flute.

"Safe travels Mistress. If you require anything of me, my number is programmed in your phone." He nodded to the cell in my bag.

"I will, thanks for everything Bruce. But please, call me Sookie." His expression never changed from the charming warmth he radiated.

"My pleasure Mistress. Captain Herold will be boarding shortly. Until we meet again." He bowed and vacated the plane. So much for getting Bruce to call me by my name. I giggled.

A moment later the Captain and Co-Pilot appeared in the cabin, locking the outer door behind them. Introducing themselves they quickly walked up to the cockpit to ready the jet for departure.

Sitting in a very cushy leather chair I put on my seat belt. Looking back toward the closed bedroom door I couldn't wait for Eric to rise for the night. When we could officially begin our vacation.

"Good evening Lover," Eric whispered in my ear then sucked the lobe between his teeth. My Viking had a wicked mouth.

I hummed, his mouth felt so good. His body was vibrating against mine. What a different sensation.

 _Jolt._

I was airborne for a moment and realized we were still on board the jet. Only I had been moved from the main part of the jet to the stateroom where Eric had rested during the day. That sneaky vampire must have taken me back to his cave.

I laughed at the thought of my Neanderthal Viking dragging a club. It was turbulence we were feeling as I snuggled closer to him. With my Eric awake I knew we were close to landing on the island.

"Are we there yet?" I asked in a rush of adrenaline. I was so ready to explore the beach and see Eric's home.

"Very soon, my Lover. I was very happy to see you resting when I rose tonight."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Eric grinned and then his fangs snapped down. "You will need your energy this night." Confidence and lust catapulted toward me sending shivers down my spine with his promise.

"And what if I want to spend my days in the sun." I teased…mostly.

"Hmm, I do enjoy your sun-kissed skin." Eric rubbed his fingers across my collarbone, considering my words. "I can smell the sun's rays in your blood, taste the warm light on your body. I may be persuaded to allow you an afternoon or two in the sun."

"Allow me?" I said, the indigence oozed through the bond.

"Yes, allow. You are mine Sookie. You do as I say, as I wish." Eric answered in a low gravelly voice.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or Southern Vampire Mysteries series, no copyright infringement is intended._**

 **Chapter 9**

"That sounds downright barbaric." I huffed.

"Perhaps it is. Does that bother you?" Eric asked.

"Not as much as it should." I confessed.

In truth, Eric's declaration was oddly freeing. I belonged to someone, and not just anyone. I was Eric's. There was nowhere else I wished to be, so his intentions suited me just fine.

"What does bother me is being called, _Mistress_. I know it shouldn't, but it does. Maybe I just need time to adjust to the word or the way others use it around me. When I hear Mistress in Bon Temps, it's usually an unkind whisper followed by terrible gossiping. This whole "being yours" may take me a while to get used to." I explained.

I hoped I was explaining myself well enough. I didn't want any more miscommunication with my Viking. We had already had our fair share. And then ten more yards.

"I wondered when you would tell me how you truly felt." Eric said. Surprising me in the best possible way that my relief rolled through our bond making my handsome vampire grin.

"To clarify, I understand that the term _Mistress_ is a long forgotten word associated with a different meaning where you are from. However, my Lover, you are _everything_ to me. The title is for the people around us. Our titles command respect and allows everyone to know your status to me."

My grin split my face at his words, with his intent. His mind thought about how brave and beautiful I was taking on a stubborn, ancient vampire.

"Like I said, I'll adjust. Hearing how you view me in regards to the title I think I could get used to it… _Master_." I giggled out his appointed name making Eric growl in that sexy predatory way of his.

Kissing me hard Eric landed between my thighs and pressed his erection almost where I needed him. I guess he liked it when I called him Master, I would need to test that word again when I had him at my mercy.

"No," Eric's voice was hoarse when he interrupted by evil scheme. "Call me Eric, your lover or even… _baby_." He almost looked disgusted saying that last endearment.

"Not Master. Let that title be for those who serve me. Not you, never you." Eric kissed me again, gently.

"Moreover, it is I who should be calling you _Master_. You can control me in ways even my Maker could not. Don't misunderstand me Sookie. I am dominant, demanding old vampire from another time. I am a monster." He closed his eyes a moment as if the energy to say such a thing was too much.

"I will be possessive of you and your time but I will never be oppressive." Eric said rubbing a fingertip and his thumb over my jaw in soothing strokes.

Hmm, well didn't that statement give a girl a nice ego boost. My Viking had never mentioned his maker before. I wondered if he was as powerful and kind as Eric.

"Well how about we leave the titles to others… _baby_." My smile mirrored his. "Where is your Maker now?" I asked.

Eric's face lost the glow of his earlier happiness. "Dead and gone. Thank the gods."

"Was he or she that terrible?" I wondered aloud.

"He was, yes." Eric confirmed.

"Oh."

"I ended him. Makers who I have had the unfortunate experience to know are filled with sadistic intentions toward their children. And Appius was a monster in every sense of the word."

Oh my God.

"When the moment came, I seized it. That was the first, best decision I had made in my life." Eric said as he twisted my hair between his fingers.

"The first?"

"Finding Pam and making her my Child was my second best decision." Eric looked deep in my eyes a moment and the said, "And now you."

"Oh Eric."

I kissed him, sending love and longing through the bond as I rolled him on his back and straddled his hips. But before I could take things to the next level and get his jeans unbuttoned, Eric grabbed my wrists. Stilling my movements.

"As much as I want to initiate you in the mile high club, it will have to wait. We are about to land and I wish to show you our home. I also hope you are hungry because I am taking you to dinner as well."

I leaned back and then jumped up and down on his lap in joy. Eric was so amazing and thoughtful, I was over the moon to make him as happy as he was making me.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I shouted.

"My Sookie," he groaned, gripping my hips in an attempt to stop my jubilation. "You test my restraint." Eric said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, sorry baby." Moving slightly off of his straining cock and giving us both a moment to calm down. "I just can't wait to see everything!"

I wanted to ask this question before we landed.

"What is it, my Sookie? I can see the wheels turning in that pretty head of yours."

I stuck my tongue out at him in a moment of childish behavior and then asked. "I thought a Child of a vampire couldn't kill their Maker? Wouldn't they command you against something like that?"

Eric grinned, but the mega-watt smile never touched his eyes. It was cold grin, filled with knowledge of things I hoped to never understand.

"A Child can if they are very, _very_ shrewd. As I said, my Maker was lower than filth. He earned his death."

"I'm sure he did. I'm glad you're free of him." I circled his face with my palms and stared back into his now gloomy eyes. Talk of his Maker had hit a sensitive button I had no intention of touching again.

"I would have ended him for you." I whispered.

I meant it too. Which surprised me as well as made me feel invincible. If anyone would dare to harm my Viking I would be hell-bent on seeing their demise.

Eric turned his head, capturing my hand in his and then kissed my palm. Moving those sinful lips over my pulse point.

"You will never have to face a demon such as he was if I have any say in the matter." Eric said softly but sternly.

The Captain's voice came over the speaker, informing us that we would be landing in less than five minutes and to take our seats for the descent.

One smooth landing later we were in Barbados when the Captain opened the jet door. Warm salty air surrounded us, swaying my hair. It was beautiful. Smells of bar-b-que and flowers breezed past. A hint of a sulfur from the nearby volcano blended in as well. Quite the combination

I wondered how Eric handled all these new scents with his superior senses.

"Ready?" Eric asked as he hoisted me against his chest as I laughed in glee. Eric had brought me to an island to spend time alone with me. In my wildest dreams I would have never envisioned this for us. And now, here we were.

"Hold on Lover." Eric's smile lit up his face the way it did when he was without his memories. The feeling of Deja Vu made my breath catch. Having Eric with me now was beyond any words I had ever heard.

It was magic.

The next moment we were rising above the Earth. Slowly at first. The carriers below began to look smaller and smaller as they hustled to unload our bags from the jet to a vehicle.

The last time Eric had taken me flying I was a complete mess. Scared to death that Pam was wrong about my ability to protect Eric. Having a memory-impaired thousand year old Viking flying around my woods wasn't exactly the best job of keeping him out of sight from crazed Were-Witches.

The added stress over my brother's disappearance that day was hard. I worried that my feelings for Eric would never be returned while we were living out this fantasy. I could never really give him everything because he didn't have everything to give me.

So I gave him a part of myself and he did the same.

And now…

Now we have the opportunity to have it all.

Now we were flying in a way we never could before and it was precious.

I only felt elation for the future and being held tightly in Eric's arms as we flew through the darkness. The diamond dusted sky was all around, cheering us on as we ascended the cloudless night. The evening was darker here than in Louisiana. Bigger too.

A deep blackness that allowed the stars to twinkle against the mirrored beauty of the sea.

"Oh my God, Eric! This is amazing'!" I exclaimed leaning my forehead against his.

This was happiness.

I felt so light that even without Eric holding me within his power, I'm sure I would have flown right up into the stratosphere.

"Your beauty outshines the star-dust every night, my Lover." Eric said before laying the chaste of kisses on my lips. His breath left a tingle over my mouth as if he had pressed a more passionate kiss to me instead.

"Allow me to give the tour not listed in the brochure." Eric smiled as he zipped us higher and higher into the air. My gaze locked on the island which was lit up the brightest in the busiest areas. Tourists coming and going. Enjoying the night life and drinking the rum made exclusively on Barbados.

Ships on the sea dotted the dark water below us like a veins of Christmas lights. No one ever got a view like this and thanks to Eric not running his own travel service, no one ever would.

"And up ahead, our home." Eric announced. The wind spun out hair around whipping it a moment as a cross breeze sailed past.

Our home.

Another home for us.

Eric had wealth, the size of which I had no way to wrap my mind around. It was too much.

"Eric, no it's your home. I'm not even your..."

"What is mine, is yours Sookie. You forget so easily Lover and I am more than happy to remind you of your place. It is here, by my side. Forever. One day, you will understand and accept all that I have to offer."

The bond burned with certainty and filled me with hope. Real hope that I could count on this, on him.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to you. You're the most fascinating person I've ever known." I said.

It was true. I was mesmerized by Eric since the moment we locked eyes at Fangtasia.

"I feel the same for you, my Lover. Come."

Ten minutes later, we touched down on soft sand. A home with beige and glass walls surrounded by tall palm trees was lit up from the inside. Giving the place a warm homey feel. The house was enormous and raised with what looked like three levels. There seemed to be two entrances. The one closest to where we stood was dark.

"These are my underground quarters." Eric said nodding to the sliding glass doors in the ground level part of the home. Although it looked incredibly easy for anyone to break in, I knew Eric would never ever put himself or me in such danger.

He was too careful for something like that. Eric appreciated beauty and security.

"The space here runs the length of the house above. Effectively making the home three stories. It's light tight and able to keep all intruders human or supernatural out."

"Wow! Eric, this is your home?" My voice filled with wonder.

A home in Louisiana would have had a front yard filled with grass, Eric had installed a pool. Glowing with the underwater light and beckoning me to enter.

The house faced the Caribbean Sea, a long stretch of beach with clusters of palm trees and shrubs. If I were to ever imagine or afford something as grand as an island home, this would have been my first choice.

Modern but not an absurd square box. The structure held a timeless British plantation feel without being an over the top monstrosity. My farmhouse is steeped in family history and heirlooms that were not really my taste. They were hand-me-downs from generation before me.

Eric threaded his fingers through mine and led us toward a staircase covered in wild tropical flowers and sand.

" _Our home_ ," he reminded me. "And I am pleased the home is to your liking. Let us investigate the main house before we go to dinner."

Opening the door and stepping in to another immaculate home had me smiling when I saw that Eric appreciated tidiness the way I did. Good, no fighting over wet towels on the floor for me.

The foyer was light and airy, everything illuminated inside but there were windows to allow the Caribbean sun to shine through. I wondered if the entire residence was light-tight.

The living area over looked the pool and the darkened sea beyond. I wasn't sure which direction the house faced, but I bet the sunsets were gorgeous here. Warm and colorful. Full of magic and brilliance.

The kitchen had a similar feel as the rest of the home, not over masculine. White cabinets and light colored floors. Elegant and steeped in island beauty. Eric or his decorator had an eye. I knew that Eric would insist on signing off on everything where he would reside.

"How long have you owned this place?" I trailed my fingertips over the cool counter top.

"The land is an acquisition purchased decades ago. The original home was in need of an overhaul and then a tropical storm hit the existing structure. Most of the demolition by an act of nature." Eric chuckled. "Now, I have a home that is more adept to withstand the worst the small island can take. And state of the art security if the very worst occurs. This place will allow me to survive and see another night. As will you."

His words were confident and for a moment I prayed he was right. I didn't want to consider that a building could collapse with him inside. I would be devastated.

"Well, that's good." I said, shrugging off the bad thoughts. "But why own land or build a home in a place that is so… sunny? It seems like the last place a vampire would wish to have a home."

"Beauty and a keen mind, my Lover is correct. I have homes all over the world. None of them are obvious to other nor are they easy to track back to me. If I wanted to disappear, I could."

Eric looked around the kitchen and then out the large sliding glass doors. "In the past I have learned that having a few safe places to law low is wise. Many homes are more convenient than staying in strange hotels, vampire friendly or otherwise."

That made sense. If I had enemies and serious money, I might be able to think up a few other back up plans to evade them as well.

"Plus the tax breaks help my portfolio." He added with a smirk. "Let me show you my private quarters."

Eric led me to a home office and over to one wall. A beautiful painting of a naked woman hung before us.

Men.

I rolled my eyes.

Swiping his fingertip over the bare foot of the lady, the wall popped out toward us and slid opened.

"Holy 007 Batman!" I murmured.

Eric chuckled as we descended the stairwell down into the Earth.

At the bottom on the staircase another door stood tall. The steel entry looked unassuming with yet another security panel off to one side.

Eric pressed his finger to the black glass square and then opened the door by the handle. Automatic lights flickered on as we walked into another beautiful living room. It was the same as above. Wide, open and airy. But no windows.

The few basements I had been acquainted with were dusty old spider traps with too low of ceilings.

Not spacious homes within expansive homes.

If I had not walked down the secret passage way to get here, I would have assumed this was the main part of the house. Incredible. Eric really did have money beyond all my knowledge and understanding.

"For now, go and slip into something more comfortable my Lover. I have a few fresh options for you in the closet. And then, we shall go to dinner." Eric directed.

I sent him a raised eyebrow. Was that an order?

Eric swatted my behind.

"Get a move on." Eric smirked.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bedroom rubbing the slight sting from Eric. Another elegant space was laid out around me while I padded into the closet.

Good Lord, my vampire was impossible!

There were a few things already hung up in the closet. After running my hands over the rich soft material, I picked out a white lace crop top and a hot pink skirt. The material billowed beautifully, the color complimenting my tan.

Stepping out I knew Eric approved with my choice when his fangs ran down. "I could stay here and eat you all night." He rumbled.

For a moment, I thought he just might and I felt the heat race up my neck and into my cheeks. His dirty mouth was such a turn on. Something I hated to admit, my conservative upbringing coming home to roost.

"But you are starving and I will take great satisfaction in feeding you Lover." Eric's gaze lowered back over my body once more.

"Stay barefoot, where we are going you will not need shoes."

I felt a few snarly minds close by as we walked back upstairs to the main floor. The Weres were on alert, watching the perimeter for any threat to me or Eric. One of the guys was thinking the same old thoughts when he saw me.

What was a good Christian girl doing with a vampire? Especially one as cruel and callous as Eric Northman. Just another gold digging fangbanger. In his opinion vampires were ruining women for men like him. Even though he was a Were.

I huffed at the stupidity.

And then told Eric what I heard. He had obviously hired these Were's but he should know where their minds were.

"There is a local pack I hire out when I am here. They come recommended. They will be your daytime protection if you choose to leave me for sunbathing during the day." Eric winked.

A knock interrupted us. Eric opened the front door to a large man with a deep tan. His eyes were palm green and his mind was calm, measured.

"Finn, please come in." Eric spoke.

Finn stepped inside and locked eyes with me.

"Lover, this is Finn Daniels. Your daytime security guard." Eric introduced me. I didn't shake hands with him, and he didn't extend his. Now that I was with Eric, touching other people. Touching other men was a very big no-no.

"Hi, pleased to meet cha'." The hulk nodded.

"Mistress, it will be a pleasure to serve you while you are here on the island. My men and I will protect you during the day at all costs. Please let me know if you require anything by saying my name. We will shall stay hidden but always nearby."

"Oh-okay. Thanks."

"No thanks necessary Mistress. I'm happy to serve you. Northman." Finn nodded to Eric, turned and left.

Alright then.

"Now that introductions have been made, shall we go to dinner?" Eric asked as he kissed my hand.

 ** _(A/N) I hope you like Eric's fancy island home. When I went looking for inspiration most of the "plantation homes" screamed Beehl! And I didn't want that shit in my story. LOL! If you want to see Eric's pics as well as a whole slew of other cool tidbit, checkout my site on Wordpress. Just follow my name: FairyTaleAmber_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or Southern Vampire Mysteries series, no copyright infringement is intended.**_

Sookie was the most beautiful creature I have ever encountered. Being vampire as long as I have has afforded me many experiences with numerous women.

And a few men.

But my Sookie had something completely unique about her. A spark, for a lack of a better term. Her energy fizzed and crackled with every step she took that night in my bar. Toward me, away from me. And every night since then she has marked me with absolution.

She has turned me into a fucking poet, not the blood-thirsty Viking vampire I am.

The dress she wears, or really the material consisting of a dress was calling to me. The white lace-like top barely covered her beautiful breasts. I was dying to taste them again. The flash of hot pink was gorgeous against her tanned, toned legs. The slit bared her supple thigh making my mouth water. She all but begged me to take a peak of what treasures lay beneath.

Fuck!

I had more control than this! Didn't I?

Double Fuck!

Pam would get a good laugh at this out of control teenage behavior from me.

Fuck her, let her laugh, she is just green with envy with what is mine.

And Sookie is mine.

I land softly on the beach. We were on the Westside of the island and no doubt the sunset this evening was incredible. I would never feel the rays against my skin, unless of course Sookie spent some time in them, basking in their life-giving warmth.

Goddamn it! I will have to allow those mongrels to protect my Lover while she sunbathes. Having them observe what is mine in such an intimate setting… unsettles me.

"Eric? Are you okay?" Sookie asks. I blink and focus on her with what I hope is a confident smile.

"Of course Lover, come. I have a private spot for us to have dinner." I thread her fingers through mine, kiss her wrist. Making her shiver in the process and gracing me with a sweet smile as I lead her down the sandy path through the lush jungle.

Barbados has outlawed bonfires on every beach, which is truly a shame. Firelight in the raw nature is incredible. The images bring me closer to my days as a Viking. My body covered in sweat and blood, fresh from a raid and ready for a hot woman.

The memories surge and swell within my mind. I doubt my Sookie would want to see herself as the wanton woman waiting to pleasure me in the wilds of an old land. I watch her closely as he continue our stroll.

Or…maybe she would.

I allow the fantasy of my Sookie to escape the confines of my mind.

I enter the fire lit room to find a fur covered platform where she lays spread eagle for me. Touching herself with one hand as the other pinches her nipple. Writhing with need as she calls my name.

Sookie gasps and stops mid-stride, gripping my hand tightly. The dainty feet sink to her ankle in the soft sand.

A beautiful flush covers her skin as she shutters in pleasure to the image of my fantasy. Her cornflower blues darken in pure arousal as she stars into my eyes.

Oh yes, my Sookie is into this.

Her mouth is opens to take in a deep breath. Her other hand grips my bicep as the erotic images continue to play.

Dripping in perspiration and the dried blood of my enemies. Just like my fantasy Sookie is electrified by the sight as I prowl towards the bed. Her toes curls in the thick fur as her hips arch in deep want.

 _…_ _Yes Lover…_

I close my mind. Blacking out the display. The thick curtain falling over the crowd who is calling for an Encore. Sookie's confusion and frustration creep over her features.

"Is everything alright?" I ask with a devilish smirk.

Sookie's brow furrows. I can hear the question echo through the bond. Did she create that scene or did I?

Gods, if she had conjured this scene. Well, I would be remiss in my duties as her Lover to not take her on this very beach. However, the night is young.

Sookie pushes against my chest in aggravation which does nothing to stop my widening grin. My stature does not move an inch as I laugh at her attempt.

"You sent that to me?" Sookie's voice is low so she does not attract anyone's attention.

"Sent what?" I ask innocently. "Did you see something? Please Lover, tell me what you witnessed?"

"You scoundrel!" My Lover's cheeks are as red as lush apples. Her delicious blood rushes to the surface of her flesh with her obvious discomfort.

"This connection we share should be explored. Don't you think? I was merely trying to see _how_ affected I could make you." I waggle my eyebrows playfully.

"Well, maybe I'll do the same. That would show you!" My Lover huffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

I laugh heartily, throwing my head back in delight.

Curling my hand around the soft nape of her neck, I step close and whisper. "I welcome that, my Lover. The more salacious, the better." I purr into her ear.

She swats me away with a flick of her hand.

"Ugh, you are impossible! And now I'm really hungry. Are we there yet?" Her hands slide onto her hips showing her no-nonsense side. This woman drives me crazy. We should have fucked before dinner, maybe I would not be so affected by my Lover's charms.

I feel her stomach rumble with the need of nourishment. No time for us to sate our needs yet. Sookie's nutrition comes first.

"Right this way." I extend my hand back toward the sand covered trail.

Another twist in the path and we are welcomed into a canopy of palm trees that overlook the sea. A fire burns bright in an elevated circular pit surrounded by a bamboo table top. White washed chairs surround the flickering glow of the open air dining space.

Pulling out the chair, I assist my Sookie into her seat and take chair closest to her. Not quite close enough, so I pull her chair toward my until the wood bumps together. Sookie beams up at me, rubbing her foot over mine in the sand.

"This is beautiful Eric, you have out done yourself tonight."

"This," I gesture to the sea and sand. "This is a romantic meal. I plan to bring you to your knees with what I have in store." I can feel her anticipation and lust spike in the bond.

I am not opposed to an image of Sookie on her knees. Sucking my cock down her slender throat…fuck! No, tonight is all about wooing my Lover. The beginning of our time away will, as the humans say, start on the right foot.

The server interrupts politely with a cough to announce his presence. I could detect the boy from down the beach, the salt air does nothing to hide the marijuana stench on his clothing.

Without looking away from my Lover, I bid him forth with two fingers. Dressed in dark wash jeans and a white shirt, he moves towards our table bearing our drinks on his small tray. A Royalty Blend for me and a White wine for my Sookie, per my specific instructions.

"I have taken the liberty of pre-ordering our dinner from a local restaurant. They are renowned on the island for their unique dishes" I murmur to my Lover.

"That's fine." The flicker of the firelight sweeps over my Sookie's features. Her soft cheeks and pale hair are illuminated, allowing the memories of the fantasy I pushed into the bond to flare to life once more. I want to take her here and now.

Before I move to drag Sookie down to a darkened part of the beach, the server places a sealed bottle of Royalty Blend and a glass in front of me. Turning, he places the Pinot Grigio and another empty wine glass in front of Sookie.

"Good evening, I am Louie and it is my pleasure to be your server this fine evening. If you have any questions or requests please let me know. Are you ready for drinks, Master?" Louie asks.

I nod. He displays the Blood's label to me. Shakes and then opens the heated darkened glass. The warm sludge flows into the glass. Louie sets the flute on the table in front of me, waiting for my approval.

If this had been Sookie's blood I would have downed the entire glass and gone for the bottle. Royalty Blend is far better than True Blood ever was but the substance is still vile.

Sipping the muck, I set the glass back on the table and nod toward the server impatiently. All this unnecessary posturing over drinks is infuriating, but I want to give my Sookie an experience. Louie is unaware of my annoyance and turns his attention to my Sookie. Providing her the same theatrical performance for the wine.

The cork is removed and I can smell the flavors of the label on the breeze. Crisp green apple, honeysuckle and a hint of minerals. Italians have always been masters of the process of creating superb wine. Although the Petit Chablis Chardonnay from France might have been a close second choice for the evening.

No longer being able to abide wine is displeasing for a vampire. Tonight will more than make up for that fact when I taste Sookie's blood, newly laced with the bottled flavors. My own Sookie Reserve. I chuckle feeling amused at my reference.

Sookie's plump lips touch the glass as she sips at her wine with delicate ease of a Southern Belle. She swallows and I am riveted on the spot with the erotic grace she displays. Beautiful as the breeze rushes through the stray tendrils of her hair. Her eyes close as she embraces every flavor of the wine.

Our server Louie is also appraising my Sookie. His eyes growing warm with want as he watches my Lover sip at her drink once more.

"Bring out the appetizer _, now_." I growl.

Louie jumps at my command. Nods in my direction and scurries over the uneven ground toward the cabana.

"Eric," Sookie chides. "Don't scare the poor guy."

"He should be petrified. You are _mine_. Everyone shall know this." I declare. The Viking inside pounds his chest in agreement. While the vampire in me is poised to strike and take what is his.

My Lover smiles and reaches out for my hand. Linking our connection through her touch, she gently squeezes my fingers in assurance.

"Yes, I am yours. I'm with you, I smell like you thanks to the bond. I don't want anyone else."

Another growl rumbles in my chest. "Even if you did, I would never allow you to leave me."

The things she does to me I would have considered weak on another vampire not long ago. But I need her. I love her. I want to be the one to make her laugh every night.

"Good thing I have no plans to leave your ass, you crazy possessive Viking! Jeez, Eric. I've waited longer for you than you have for me. Do you really think I would cut and run?" Hurt washes over our bond.

"No, never that my Sookie." I exhale an unneeded breath. "These feelings I have for you are deep, suffocating." Another unnecessary breath escapes me as I run my hand through my hair and rub the back of my neck.

"I want to cling tighter to you than I ever would have ever considered doing in all my existence." I narrow my stare and say, "Further, we both know I have waited the longest for you."

My Sookie's fire fills the bond, so I hold up my palm in a stop position. Halting the protest that is about to burst from her lips.

"Regardless of my missing memory Lover, I have wanted you since the moment I saw you. The first night we met you were too engrossed in appraising my establishment you never took notice of my lingering gaze. At least not until you sat beside that imbecile." I rumbled.

The server chooses this moment to set a covered dish between us. My Sookie looks away from me toward the dish. She is biting her lip as she considers, perhaps recalls what I have revealed about our first encounter.

My Sookie's eyes widen a fraction and then says, "The wine is very good. I can't wait to taste the food with it."

Ah, she does not wish to have such an intimate conversation where others can hear. I will respect her privacy. I too, do not wish to allow others to hear the content. I send her my pride and reassurance through the bond.

"Then you are in for a treat, my Lover. Calamari, fresh from the sea and fried to perfection. Or at least I am lead to believe such details." I stare at the server until he nods along.

"Yes, our food has no equal here on the island. Your wine pairing is a splendid choice." Louie quickly adds.

"Oh yummy! I love seafood!" Sookie exclaims.

The server removes the cover and retreats to the nearby cabana. He stays mostly out of sight, but close enough to anticipate our needs. My goal to spend the evening with my Lover, not form a lasting relationship with Louie the server.

Sookie and I can resume our conversation uninterrupted or at least I think we will between her moans of delight as she digs into the food before her. The satisfied noises she is making are driving me wild.

Eyeing the avocado mayo she dips a circular fried ring deep into the sauce. Straight between her lips followed by a large sip of wine.

"Oh my God! Eric!" She adorable covers her mouth as her eyes close in bliss.

"The first bite was already amazing, flaky and moist, not rubbery. But the wine added a whole other dimension. I would have never known about this whole new taste without the Pinot Grigio."

I laugh as Sookie finishes off the ring in one more bite, reaching for another Calamari band as she sips the apple hinted drink again.

"Eric, before I forget." She swallows. "One of the Were's you have guarding me, well, he ain't too happy to be doing it."

"Which one?" I ask calmer than I feel.

Sookie waits a moment, knowing that I am less than thrilled that someone working for me has less than positive thoughts about my Lover. She will not be disrespected when I can help it. In this case, I can.

"The guy with the dreads. He needs the money, but I don't feel safe with him." She sighs twirling the fried ring between her fingers.

"Normally I wouldn't say anything at all. I don't want you to fire someone who needs a job, but I need to feel safe when you're not around. Today, when I heard Bruce's thoughts looking for a self-defense trainer for me, I admit it hadn't really occurred to me that I could protect myself like that. I have a shotgun. I know how to shoot it. But it's not like I carry the thing on my back."

"We shall discuss Bruce in a moment, Lover." I say as I pull out my phone. Finn answers on the first ring.

I reach over for Sookie's hand when I see her frown. Rubbing the soft skin on the top of my Lover's hand to reassure her quietly as I prepare to inform Finn of the changes that need to take place. Tonight.

"You will to replace Drake immediately." Finn is quiet waiting for the rest of my dictate. The Were has been working long enough for me to know not to question my demand. This is why I still keep him on my short list of trusted security. Not as unfailing as Bruce but close enough.

"Of course Master. When would you like to meet his replacement?" Finn says.

"An hour before dawn." I hit the END button on my phone to kill the call then pocket the device.

My Lover's eyes are wide. "Just like that?"

"Yes."

"You didn't even flinch when you fired him."

"I only hire the best in the world, if you feel threatened then I have not employed the best. I happen to trust the telepath across from me. Gift or no, his thoughts are unacceptable when it comes to your safety." I state.

"Oh."

Great, Louie is back.

"Mistress, how was your Calamari?" He waits with eager anticipation.

Sookie looks up at him and smiles. "It was delicious! I wish we could get anything half as amazing as this back home." Sookie says enthusiastically.

Louie beams under her praise. You would think he swam into the sea and captured the little creatures himself.

"It is our pleasure to serve you, Mistress. May I clear the dish in preparation for the main course?"

"Sure." He makes quick work of the platter and melts back into my peripheral vision. Thank fuck.

"Bruce did mention your surprised response, my Lover. When you discovered him preparing me for the journey." I say with a grin. Bruce's email had been very specific. His correspondence are always detailed.

"Surprised?" She grumbled. "Yeah, let's call it that. You could have mentioned to me that he would have been there. In _our_ room." Her brow narrowed in annoyance.

"That you, my crazy Viking were part of the _luggage_ to be handled today. You need to keep me in the loop, Mister. I'll feel much better about us and our future if you don't treat me like a child."

My eyebrows shot up. My feisty Lover laying out her demands.

I love it!

"A point well made. My mistake." I pull her by the hand until our elbows are on the table. I lay a long slow kiss on her palm in apology. "I will endeavor to keep you apprised about the goings on, my Lover."

Her beautiful blues narrowed a fraction more as she searched the bond for any hint of falsehood.

Very good.

Sookie nodded when she felt my sincerity through our bond. Smirking she releasing a breath of exasperation and rolled her eyes. One would have thought I was a naughty boy. A hand caught in the cookie jar if you will.

Perhaps I was.

Only, it is Sookie's _jar_ I was after.

"Apology accepted." She said.

"Excellent." I clenched my jaw. I do not remember the last amends I made, if ever. But for Sookie, I would. The thought that I would be asking forgiveness often from my little Lover did not sit well. I shrugged it off, one issue at a time.

"Bruce as a contact in Shreveport, she teaches many forms of martial arts." I say, bringing the conversation back to Sookie's self-protection training.

"How would that help me?" She asks.

"Most of these moves use the momentum of the attacker against them. Stopping the aggressor or slowing them down so you can find an escape route. This principle of the art may be used on humans or Supernaturals."

"Alright. I'll think about it." Sookie takes a drink from her wine glass. "I'd like to meet the instructor. If I'm going to be touching her, I need to know what kind of a broadcaster she is." Sookie explained.

I nod in understanding. My Lover's shields did not also need to be tested as she learned a new skill. I was proud of her, the way she accepted the new situation and yearned to know more. Preparing herself for the future and our enemies.

A Valkyrie.

The silence between us is comfortable. The calm sea lapped gracefully on the shoreline. The fire crackles before us as a log topples, pushing the flames higher. The embers twirl above the blaze in a swirling dance before burning out on the breeze.

In the years I've come to Barbados, I have never taken true pleasure in my surroundings. Until now and it is all because of Sookie. Being with her allows me to experience the mundane with new eyes. It is an extraordinary feeling. My existence will never be boring with my Lover around.

 _You love her, tell her._

Louie is back and this time I may be marginally grateful for the interruption. He carries a large tiered platter filled to the edge with Lobster, King Crab legs, Mussels, Salmon, Shrimp the size my palm and fresh Oysters.

I wanted Sookie to have a true taste of the sea. And in truth, I cannot wait to feed my lover from the selection. Feeling her lips and tongue against my skin as I provide her nourishment. The image is intoxicating.

Lemon wedges, melted butter, and three different dipping sauces are tucked between the main portions to choose from.

Sookie licks her lips in anticipation.

"This is incredible! Eric, holy cow! I'm just one girl." She laughs as her eyes widen over the sheer size of the food before us.

"Eat what you wish my Lover. I shall have the leftovers sent home for you pick from tomorrow. You will also have the proper breakfast choices available." I assure her.

Sookie leans forward and kisses me on the lips for a moment. "Thank you. For everything, this is all so magical and I don't know what to say." Unshed tears glisten in her eyes.

"Do not cry." I press, startling her with my outburst. My Lover giggles at me before wiping her finger under her lower lashes and shaking her head.

Ah, good. The tears are gone. Truly, I do not care for any woman crying. But Sookie with tears makes me feel absolutely helpless.

"Alright, alright! No tears!" She rolls her eyes as I continue to stare at her. I sigh in relief as Louie provides Sookie a clear water glass then fills her wine in preparation for the main course.

My lover picks up a lemon wedge and squeezes the juice over the seafood. She gasps, dropping the segment and bringing her finger to her mouth.

"Ouch." Sookie mumbles around her finger.

My fangs snap down as I pull her hand from her mouth. My salvia would heal her in an instant as I suck on the finger in question. I do not taste her blood, only the acidity of the lemon juice and her unique flavor on the pad of her finger.

"It's fine. I must have a paper cut or something because that lemon juice scorched the dickens out of me." She says.

Once I am certain there is no damage I release her digit and inspect the tip of her finger. It is red and slightly swollen. Perhaps an allergic reaction.

From lemon?

I freeze when my gaze locks on Sookie's form.

"Has this ever happened before?" I ask trying not to sound worried.

"No, I drink sweet tea all the time and I'm always cutting up these little guys for the bar. Eric, the juice must have just seeped into the nail bed or something. Don't worry." She says taking her hand back.

Sookie reaches for her water glass takes a drink, she dismissed her minor injury without another thought. Had I over reacted to a common occurrence?

An absurd thought crosses my mind. Could my Sookie be part Fae?

Not full fairy, otherwise I would have drained her long ago. But partial? Her blood has a sweetness to it that mimics a watered down version of Fae blood.

But Sookie's blood is so much better, her taste is unique. Reminding me of the honey my mother served to me from my human days. Her flavor is also salty with a hint of spice.

My fangs, still exposed from the danger do nothing to stop my bloodlust and cock to spring to life. Just the memory of my Lover's taste is enough to send me into a barely controlled frenzy.

"Eat your food Lover." I say in a voice husky and raw. "I find myself famished."

 _ **(A/N) Much love to all of you for reading my work and being paitent while I get this story out and up on multiple sites. My other works are not finished so don't worry I won't leave you all hanging much longer. :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or Southern Vampire Mysteries series, no copyright infringement is intended._**

Sookie's passion ignites the air around us with just my words.

I reach over for the arm rest of her seat, pushing it away from the table. I haul my Lover across my lap with a surprised gasp from her lips. I kiss the tender stop behind her ear. Run my fangs lightly over the slender column of her neck to reassure myself that her body is safe and sound, and by my side.

I reach for a lobster tail and dip it in the warm butter.

"Open" Sookie complies as I place the portion on her tongue. Juice and butter slide from her lips but before she can wipe them away I lick and suck on her chin. True vampires can no longer eat, but taste is a different story. And Sookie's flavor mixed with the buttered lobster is exquisite.

My nerves relax as Sookie eats from my fingers without a hint of discomfort. The lemon wedge she handled must have indeed agitated a slight cut. No doubt my saliva stopped any stinging sensation that followed. I will not worry about this a moment longer. As Sookie has said, she is around this yellow fruit constantly. Surely, a true lemon allergy would have popped up by now.

I continue to feed her a variety from the seafood platter, mussels, and the shrimp. Cracking the crab and allowing more butter to slip across my fingers and then her lips. Tasting Sookie is more thrilling than I ever would have dreamed. The buttery mess I am making of her is creating an intimate atmosphere where I can feel her trust and love soar higher and higher in the bond.

Normally, I would never engage in this type of behavior. Food is for humans, not for vampires. I am not put off in any way by what they eat because what Sookie will consume, so will I. Tonight, is a night of playfulness and the desire to show my Lover that I will take care of her every need. Even to feed her as she will feed me. And if I get a little messy in the meantime…

I do not give a fuck!

A swim in the sea should cleanse us quite nicely.

Her close proximity does nothing to stop my want of her. My Sookie quivers atop me, goosebumps exploding over her soft skin as I continue to assault her with my mouth. The sight and taste of her reaction to my kiss only make me more insistent as I rock her thigh against my cock.

I am more frustrated than ever, but I hold back.

Just.

How can this twenty-six-year-old human, possibly part Fae, make me lose my well-honed control. My preservation.

Because I am in love her.

The feelings and words are starting to burn my soul. I need to tell her. Purge the fact and allow her to see the true heart to me. Perhaps this would be as good a time as any.

"Lover," The whisper spills out like a prayer.

"How is the food? Is the Mistress ready for her dessert?" The too-cheerful-motherfucking-cock-blocker-Louie asks.

I hiss at his intrusion, if Sookie was not on my lap this moment I would claim his fucking head.

My Lover's mortification seeps through the cracks of my erupting blood lust. Her modesty is something I need to free her of and soon.

I have no interest in sharing her with any other. In fact, the thought of someone else touching her sends me deeper into the abyss of black rage. However, when we are alone sans annoying servants, she should feel confident when I take her as we both wish.

"Eric." She scolds me, making me smile as I continue to bore a hole into Louie. He hesitates. My fangs aching to rip the boy in half. Sookie present or not.

He must realize that he stepped into a sensitive time because he is turning white. Trembling in fear and caught in my sights in the sand a few feet from my reach. His right foot lifts slowly, preparing to flee from us.

"Uh, dessert." Sookie contemplates his question. Halting his meager movements to escape. My Lover is feeling hunger, just not for chocolate.

"Have the remaining meal, wine and the Chocolate Lover's Dream delivered to my home within the hour. Someone will be expecting you." I command.

My Lover will be in need of more substance when I am done with her tonight. If I do my duty well, she may not be able to get out of bed all week.

"Very good. Master." Louie squeaks desperately trying to maintain his composure before hauling ass to collect the food platter and drinks left on the table. My stare never leaves him as he wobbles under my heavy gaze. Once everything is on his tray Louie scrambles back to the cabana in double time without so much as a nod.

Glancing down to my chest where my Sookie is still nestled in my arms. I grin wide when she rolls her eyes.

"You are not very nice." Then she giggles as I tickle her sides.

"Come, Lover. I have something to show you."

My black slacks rolled to my shins as I lead Sookie toward the darkness of the water's edge. The roar of the sea is tranquil. Here on the West side of the island the warm water is calmer. The Caribbean Sea at its very finest. The East side of the island undergoes rougher waters on rocky shores from the cold Atlantic Ocean. A great place for Wind Surfing, but not night swimming in safety with my Lover.

"Even with the half-moon is out tonight, I can see perfectly because of you." Sookie says.

Human eye sight is not as sharp and accurate as a vampire's vision, but I suppose that Sookie's telepathy aids her in other ways.

"You can?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, you glow. Your skin is so pale, not so much right after you feed." She blushes. "But out here in the dark of night you are my own little glow stick." She laughs.

My mouth fell open as I continue to stare at Sookie. Only another Supernatural being could see a Vampire's shine. Or _glow_ as my Sookie calls it.

"Oh my gosh," Sookie covers her mouth with her hand. "Did you not know about the glow thing? It's really neat, Eric. I've never seen anything like it. Wish I had a mirror to show you. Or wait, maybe we could take a picture with your phone." She babbled as she reaches into my pants pocket for my cell phone.

Sookie turns the camera angle to the "selfie mode" then leans against my chest. Her arm extended out in front of us as far as she can get before smiling and clicking the camera icon.

"Here, see." Sookie thrusts the device toward me with our picture filling the small screen. When I don't look down she huffs and looks at our selfie.

"Oh Eric, you didn't smile. One more time. Now this time say _cheese_."

She duplicates the last pose against me and I do my best not to grimace into the small lens.

The second photo is better. Staring at the image of my Lover and I on my phone. My mind races with the possibilities. The only thing better is that I have my first photo of us together.

"No," I clear my throat and look at Sookie. "I know that I have a shine to my body. All vampires do." Her brow scrunched in confusion for a moment. Followed by her fear, the intensity shoves me to the ground through the bond.

"E-Eric, I di-didn't know I-I-I wasn't supposed to say anything about the eh- glowing thing. Look, forget I mentioned it, okay. I-I-I won't be in trouble right?"

Realization springs forth about her shifted emotions of fear and in turn sends my anger rising at break-neck speed. Not at her. But Bill. Fucking Compton strikes again. He told her nothing of the fucking world and therefore, Sookie is terrified of my stunned silence. For some things in our world, she should be. But when it comes to confiding in me, I never ever want her fear.

"Lover, that you can see my shine is not a problem." I hold her close until her body stops trembling. "I am surprised that you can since only a Supernatural being can detect the difference."

Sookie looks up from my chest. Tears silently leak down her cheeks and her bottom lip quivers. "But I'm not, I'm not."

Fuck, I hate it when she cries. I am helpless to stop it. I try comforting her by pushing my love and concern through the bond. Rubbing her back I feel her relax back against me. I kiss the top of her head as I smooth my hands up her back. Feeling her warm flesh between the top and skirt of her clothing.

"I think you may have something else besides human inside you. You may be part Fae. Or Fairy." I explain.

Sookie steps out my hold. "Oh great! There are fairies in the world? How do you know I am one of them for sure?"

Her hands perched on her hips as she demands answers. It is quite adorable. No one has dared to demand anything from me in my existence. And my little feisty Sookie doing that is beautiful.

"I do not. Not for sure. Your telepathy, the allergy to citrus and now your being able to detect a Vampire's shine." I was unsure of my next question but decided for the sake of full disclosure I would ask her thoughts about my proposal.

"My Sookie I have a contact within the Fae ranks. His name is Niall Brigant. I could send a communication him to meet us."

The Fae were tricky little monsters. I was not looking forward to calling in my favor but if Sookie was determined to discover her identity then, I would send word to Brigant.

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't want to?" My clear Lover asked.

"Because I do not. The Fae are _complicated_. Calling upon them is asking a _favor_ in their eyes, I would prefer not to unless necessary." I reasoned.

Sookie brushed her wind-tossed locks back from her face. "Do you care if I'm a fairy Eric?"

"Not in the least." I answered. It was true, nothing would change between us, no matter what Fae relatives started crawling from the woodwork. Brigant was a fine alley as alleys go, that did not mean I was ready or willing to exchange Christmas cards.

"Then don't contact him. I'm not sick or hurt, your blood heals me just fine. Why bother with such a hassle like this."

Sookie was remarkable. Beautiful and brilliant. I moved back into her space and crushed her body to mine.

"Done." I said against her soft hair. But if you ever change your mind, I will contact Brigant." I vowed.

I picked her up and spun us both in the surf. Sookie laughs and then clings to my neck. Her breath blowing hot against my cool flesh. I rise us both over the water and head out deeper to the sea. The water is warm, the silver moonlight drips over the ripples of the dark liquid below our feet.

A song from a nearby beach bar drifts over the water. Before I can realize what I have done, Sookie and I are dancing in the air. The sea below us and the star dusted sky above.

The young girl's voice is gentle and hypnotic with only a piano to accompany her words. I grip my lover tighter against me.

This is it, the moment I have waited for.

Sookie's lips press to my neck and she whispers, "I love you Eric."

Her tender words melt over me, seeping into my cold, dark soul. The bond flares in hues of magenta and lavender. My Sookie's love is the most beautiful feeling I have ever faced. If I had not been floating with her in my arms above the water, I would have sunk to my knees.

"Oh, Sookie. I love you too." I murmur.

"You do." She sighs and eases fully into our embrace.

The music lingers breathy and intense though the air and then slides to a halt. Drowned out by a large applause from the attendees, whistles and cheers echo over the surf before they die down and another smooth number plays.

"Oh, Lover, I have loved you for some time, but voicing my feelings was difficult. Then you were brave enough to say those sweet words to me. How you inspire me. You gave me the courage to reveal all of me to you." I confess.

This is the most I have ever revealed of myself another. Sookie is not just anyone. I feel as if my chest opened up to show my un-beating heart for her to inspect. It feels as if the sea air is rushing over that previously unused organ, latterly on the line for my Sookie.

My Lover kisses me, sealing our words with the promise of her body, her very soul. Her love. And our bond sings and rejoices with our truth.

The kiss blazes on gaining strength and intensity. Her luscious body is scorching me with her silent vow and I yearn to free us both of the need that suffocates us.

"I love you." I say again when she finally takes a much-needed breath. I rest my forehead against hers, inhaling her scent and basking in the warmth of her love.

"Say it again. Please Eric." Sookie begs, her eyes glisten with unshed tears. The bond is alive in a way it never has been. It beacons me, calls to her and tells me Sookie is bursting with happiness. Happiness I have given her.

"I love you beyond all time, my Sookie. Through the unknown universe and space. To spend another moment in your brilliance is more than I never knew I always wanted. I love you, please, make me the happiest man and be my wife." I plead.

Her sweet tasting tears are now falling in rivers over her cheeks. Glittering streams of warm saltines that I lick gently from her face. My Sookie is an enchanting delight and I will sample all of her soon. But now I wait for her response to my unanswered question.

I fidget a moment, realizing that she might be waiting for the other part of the bargain. The ring. Pulling out the vintage four-carrot Harry Winston from my pocket I take yet another unneeded breath. I have never before been so on edge. Battle and carnage I can handle. Waiting for the woman I love to officially agree to be mine is torcher.

The diamond reflects a spectrum of rainbows between us. Sookie looks at the gift and gasps at my offering. Is it not enough? I researched what I considered the perfect ring for my Sookie. Something timeless and able to catch the light around her. Since that is exactly the way I feel when she is around me.

"Oh my God! Eric." She gawks at me.

If an engagement ring is to match the intention for my woman than she would never be able to wear the largest gem I could find. And in my existence I have seen many an impressive gem.

"Yes, yes, a million times, yes! I love you so much!" Sookie beams as she wipes her tears away.

I kiss her, our breath tangled once more. I am beyond relieved to hear the wonderful words that she is mine in every way that matters. Sookie returns the kiss and then I pull back to slip the sparkler on her finger.

"These diamonds have no comparison to the beauty of you, my Lover." I murmur.

"Stop, you are killing me. You are the sweetest man I have ever known." She sobs, finally making me smile.

"I am not sweet," I huff as she chuckles.

"Yeah, you are. Get used to it." I kiss her forehead in hopes to silence the thought I would ever be considered _sweet_.

"My Sookie, you are _mine_. And soon _forever_." I look deep in the bond for the slightest hint of insecurity in my greatest wish. The need I have to bring Sookie over as my Bonded Child. The Bond erupts in bright flashes of yellow and glitter. I can feel the golden waves of acceptance wash us both over.

"I want that too." Sookie confirms.

 _ **(A/N) Check out my WordPress page for the actual song I list, it may not be the one you think and additional pictures and commentary. Type my name at WordPress dot com. Do you think that Sookie's forever and Eric's forever match up? How about that little sparkler Eric gave to Sookie? Have I denied you enough lemons? Well, don't you worry, these two have played enough games tonight. The next chapter (s) will be some juicy filled lemony goodness for sure! Thanks so much for reading!**_


End file.
